Triumvirate Wrath Naruto: Tethered Will of Z
by ZRAIARZ
Summary: Naruto's soul, after so much abuse as a child has Shattered. He has become a rare race know as Denizens. Beings who are above Gods, Demons, and everything below, and the World shall be his playground! Whether he becomes hokage or not. Restricted Powerful!Naruto. Godlike Moments. AgeChange. Badass!Neutral!Naruto Lemons,Mass Harem,Yin/Yang Fem Kyuubi, Jibril Fugel, Shinigami more
1. Chapter 1 Broken Beginning

**Triumvirate Wrath: Tethered Will of ZRAIARZ**

**AN:**** WOOHOO! So this is my first fic and frankly this ended up longer than and better than I thought, feel free to review and leave me thoughts as I want to no that atleast someone saw this story. Also I'm up for Ideas as while I like to be original some what other people might bring up great ideas from other animes, games or their own that I could use.**

**Anyway on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I'm suppose to do this right? Say how I don't own Naruto on a sight that is specifically for FANfiction…**

Chapter 1: Broken Beginning

"^Heh heh heh *pant* Hah hah heh heheheheheheheh,^" was what would be heard coming from an isolated alley if there were people around – correction, if there were _living_ people around to hear it. It was a giggle that sounded both demented and exhausted. It also had a high and light quality that would not be found uncommon amongst teenage girls and young children. A quality that just added to the creepiness factor when added to the person's current location.

It was around midnight in the village with a large full moon out. There was a low layer of fog coating the streets of this section of the village. The majority of the village was in there homes at this time or enjoying the festival in the more populated parts of the village. The festival celebrating the day their beloved late Yondaime (4th) Hokage, The Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash), Minato Namikaze had 'slain the dreaded **Kyuubi** no **Kitsune** (キュウビのキツネ), the 9 tailed fox spirit or demon as the ignorant humans enjoyed calling said creature. But that is only mildly important and is not the main focus of the story right now. No the main focus is the person who the creepy ass giggle originates from.

Outside the alley one would see small drops where it appears that there was some running to escape and that this was as far as they got until they hit the alley. But if one were to go into said alley, they now would see a dramatic shift in the story behind the blood trails.

There was carnage everywhere inside the alley. Blood painting the walls, scattered body parts, mangled corpse, were just some of the things to name a few of what was seen in the alleyway.

And the cause of the carnage can be seen at the dead end of the alley giggleing with broken insanity.

The appearance of the figure was that of a small 5 year old boy. Or at least that was what his small, toned, yet malnourished and scarred frame said. He had a handsomely cute young boy face that if he were in a happier setting would make women of all ages around him gush at how adorable he looked. The boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, among other things but that's a story for another time. He was a short boy for his age from poor dieting, not by choice, and had dynamic electric blond hair.

His hair was unique in its own right. For certain reasons his hair has recently taken a silver or grayish hue to it and has grown longer. His hair was almost like the late Yondaime's actually in terms of style and look with a few differences.

His hair went down to cover his right eye and lightly shade his left. The bangs that framed his unique face were shorter than the 4th Hokage, going down to his lips instead of his chin.

But his hair had thicker, more dynamic spikes that went out in every direction that were currently drooping down some. His hair was also shorter in the back so that it wouldn't look like a mullet if the side bangs were gone.

But what was even more fascinating about his hair was the color scheme. He had two sets of horns of hair on his head. Both sets of horns were situated on the top of his head near the edges and had steeper, upwards diagonal angles than the rest of his hair. These odd clumps of hair also didn't seem to move as much in the air as the rest of his hair which made them stand out even more if that was even possible.

The bigger set of horns were a little longer than the rest of the boy's hair, with the other set of horns being in front of these being shorter than the other spikes on the top of his head but more vertical.

These horns, both sets, were also full on stark white with a grayish undertone and seemed to give off a faint pale red glow in the night air. It made him look almost demonic.

This was in stark contrast to his bangs, as the bangs that framed the sides of his face were black. They were so black that they seemed to absorb light itself.

The kid's face, what should have held joy and innocence towards the world… well it's not that there was none of those emotions it's just that the context of them is not what one would expect.

The boy was laughing. Laughing like crazy as you saw a joyful gleam in the one eye that was showing. A joy towards any living person at that moment to treat them like his toys, toys that he would break. He never had many toys if any growing up so he wouldn't be able to control himself!

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you were talking about, little Naruto this day, or should I say night, learned how to play. The psychotic boy learned that if he knew what the limits of his living 'toys' were before they 'broke' then he would be able to get more 'use' out of his future 'toys'.

The insane giggling continued as innocence shined behind his dull yet dynamic violet eyes. But this was feign innocence as while his retaliation would be justified had he been anyone else, he knew that for him to take such pleasure in his carnage would be looked at by the world as wrong. Too bad for the world Naruto no longer gave a damn about what the world thought.

"Heh heh, awww I have no more toys! I should find more tos, toys to play with. Yes! HAHAHA! Then we will have more fun, and play more games until eventually, they BREAK! Yes! Yes Yes Yes! Hahahaha!" Naruto continued to talk with himself in a demented voice. You could practically see the word insanity spelled in his eyes. But then his expression shifted and looked very much like one of obscession. He grabbed the sides of his head and his tone changed as he continued.

"Yes, more toys. More toys to play with, more toys to break. Then there will be less toys to hurt little Naruto. Eventually there will be no more toys. No one left to hut Naruto. Naruto didn't do nothin' wrong. Naruto just was hungry. But the mean man took food from Naruto and got others to hurt him for stealing." Naruto's expression and tone shifted back to one of intoned insanity.

"But they thought this little pup had no bite. But this time this pup was a wolf! Hehheh a wolf that could bite and stab and cut and kick and punch and fight and rip and bleed and sting and tear and eat and chop and **snap **and **break **and **Break and Break and BREAK! Hahahahahahahahahah!" **Then switched back to obscession.

"All other times they hurt Naruto, they hurt us for no reason. But what does the fox say? The fox says to run and hide. But they still find Naruto, and then they hurt Naruto." Back to insanity.

"I will make all of them my toys to break! Heh heh and then no more hurt for Naruto! But wait then jiji would be sad if I kill everyone - !"

Naruto's body suddenly froze and his eyes dilated bring the pupils many times smaller than what they were. Then they began to shake lightly along with the rest of his body as he began to recall memories from his past.

*FLASHBACK Age-2*

Naruto was seen crying in a corner. He had just been beat and spanked for the first time and it was much longer and harder than necessary not that beating a baby was necessary. He didn't know what he did wrong. All he did was try to get to breakfast first at the orphanage and one of the caretakers pulled him out of line and shouted at Naruto. "Evil little imps like you don't deserve first servings. You should be grateful that we even let you eat the left over scraps like a dog. Even that's too good for you as you should be fed to the dogs you stupid little fox!" they then proceed to drag Naruto off to a room where they beat him. The other caretakers told the children watching that Naruto was bad and deserved it. He never got to eat that day.

*End FLASHBACK*

"We don't deserve this."

*FLASHBACK Age-4*

"No! Stop it' Naruto cried out as he was currently forced to watch. The young boy's blue eyes were filled with tears as he watches what was happening to one of the only people he felt cared for him. It was a young woman around age 20 who was currently getting raped and beat by several men while the rest of the mob that surrounded them were beating and stoning Naruto. The girl's name was Nami and was a care taker at the orphanage who cared for Naruto.

It was Naruto's 4th birthday and he had just been thrown out of the orphanage, the headmaster saying "a demon like you should be able to take care of itself at your age and doesn't deserve to be cared for by its betters!" then he was thrown out until he was found several hours later by Nami.

Naruto had already been undergoing abuse at the orphanage for a couple years now. Getting ridiculed and beat up. The caretakers would even encourage the other orphans to beat up on him saying that it was a good thing.

What made it worse was that if he fought back against the kids who fought him the caretakers would punish him. There was only one person who would show him kindness and actively took a role in helping him. Her name was Nami who he started to call his neechan. Not even that weird old man who came to visit him really did anything for him but tell him to forgive the others and give the caretakers a stern talking to which didn't seem serious whenever he thought about it. I mean what kind of old guy just checks in on a specific orphan and virtually doesn't do anything for them? Naruto believed they called him Sandaime Saruchichi or something like that.

Nami had raven hair that went to the middle of her back and always took care of him when she could much to the ire of others. At first they let her be as they knew that atleast someone had to take care of the brat and if she was willing to do it then that meant less irritation and waste of time for them. But as time went on they began to wish even more harm on the cursed brat. They felt that Nami was getting to close to the creature and so they decided to kick Naruto out before he could corrupt one of their caretakers.

Today was his birthday and Nami was gonna give him his first birthday present. It was a fox plushy that she felt would have matched him perfectly. If he knew what would have happened that day then he would have stayed away.

There was a mob going after Naruto to attack him. They saw that Nami was with him and marked her as guilty by association. They were under the belief that it was too late for her and that she had obviously been corrupted by the demon.

They proceeded to brutally rape her as if that would somehow purify her or make things better. Villagers are dumbasses. They made Naruto watch this as they also tortured his body and when it was all over they slit her throat leaving he dead desecrated body to bleed out while her dull lifeless eyes stared at Naruto and he could do nothing about it as his body was too broken to move just yet. The Sandaime eventually found him but all he told him to do was forgive! No one new that that incident jumpstarted the awakening of his senses and abilities.

*End FLASHBACK*

"One should forgive people."

*FLASHBACK Age 5-7*

"Die Demon!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

"You killed my father!"

"We should finish the job our 4th hokage started!" These were just some of the consistent phrases he heard throughout the years as he went through various events of physical, verbal, emotional, and psychological abuse.

*End FLASHBACK (that was a short one)*

"Grandpa will be sad if I kill people." Then Naruto reached that particular memory that caused a dramatic shift in his personality.

*FLASHBACK several hours earlier near the time of a vortex alignment*

Though Naruto always put up a cheerful, goofy front he wasn't an idiot. He wasn't very educated even for his age but he was still cunning and aware of those around him.

It was his birthday and a festival was going on. He knew that a mob would be looking for him so he stayed away from his dilapidated apartment knowing that would be one of the first places the mobs would look for him. He darted in and out of alleys and more deserted areas and was able to escape capture for over an hour. It was a true testament to the stamina of this now 8 year old boy. But even through all of this he still felt like he was being watched by more and more eyes as time went on. He knew he made a mistake when he decided to see if a stand he past would sell him any for as he was already running on limited energy. He probably was getting watched as he felt various mobs progressively getting closer.

But he hoped that on the high chance that he didn't escape that at least by the time he got caught there wouldn't have been as many people as they would have gotten tired and gone home. Which would mean less pain and shorter torture. Unfortunately he would learn that his plan backfired a little, because the people who were still pursuing him would prove to be more determined and of stronger will.

Naruto put up an excellent effort but eventually his luck ran out as he had to stop mid-run as a few of the people who were watching him grew impatient and appeared in front of him. They were ANBU and what further shocked him was that these ANBU were ones that he specifically remembered as a few of the personal guards of his supposedly caring grandfather, the 3rd Hokage.

The conclusion he quickly came to was that one of the few people he though cared about him had betrayed him. The very though send a pulse of pain though he that left a crack on his soul.

But before he could continue this line of thought, one of the ANBU grabbed him roughly and full on chucked him into a nearby alley that had a dead end.

Naruto went flying through the alley and hit his back on the wall at the end, hard. When his back hit the wall his body was wracked with pain as a sickening crack could be heard. His spine had been fractured in several locations. To make matters worse, before he could recover it was at this moment that a mob of people arrived at the opening, taking away any opening or hope he had of escaping.

The mob, many of them drunk and exhausted, were both angry and taking sick pleasure in the fact that they had finally caught the Demon brat and they would make him pay 10 fold for trying to escape. Each of them was ready to extract a pound of flesh as payment.

They proceeded to torture him in various ways. Civilians would use stones and other objects on him. They bashed him in crushing his bones and smearing blood everywhere. They took pleasure in his screams of pain. They beat him, shinobi who were there even got creative with how they used there jutsu on him. Some even tried to rape him after they got tired of molestation.  
Fortunately for Naruto this didn't work as the insides of his body grew unnaturally hot as the torture went on that by the time they tried to rape him it was dangerous and they would get burns before they could get far. It was also worse for those idiots who kept trying as the moment there was enough contact wisps of red chakra would lash out of the boy's body at the offending limbs.

This served to make the crowd wary but more determined. Wary because the victims were screaming in excruciating pain over their melted delicates. But they became more determined to punish and put down the demon brat as they felt he was becoming too strong as the wisps of crimson energy and steam slowly became more visible and larger as the torture continued.

In a way they were right.

It was when the ANBU guards joined in that he remembered the betrayal, and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

A shock suddenly reached his system as more of his soul cracked and his injuries rapidly healed to where he was able to stand. A few nearby shinobi saw this and decide to go in for the kill. They ran towards him and ran him through with various bladed weapons through several vital points splattering blood across the ground.

The crowd began to cheer thinking they had finally slain the demon and how the Sandaime would make them heroes for it.

Apparently saying anything related to his treacherous grandfather figure at that point because at that moment they noticed his somehow still standing body twitch, the weapons still impaling him and held by the shinobi as his soul finally shattered. But he didn't die. No, a second later a sharp snap was heard as all the weapons lodged in Naruto's body were melted or snapped off all at the same time with enough force to send a shockwave out sending the ones nearby back several feet.

His normal features of blond hair blue eyes, and whisker marks began to change as his body grew a few inches. His body was quickly engulfed in black matter. The end result was what looked like a Naruto shaped shadow with a multicolored glowing outline and reddish violet glowing orbs in the place of were his eyes should be.

The fact that it was midnight made his appearance even more frightening to the audience.

*Elsewhere in another realm/ world/ dimension place thing, at the same time*

A dark-skinned figure was lying in a vortex of various elements. A scene that was both awesome and arose many questions about how much physics applied here, or if they were high.

Laying on his back with his hands behind his head his eye suddenly shot open revealing dynamic violet, almost dragon like, slitted eyes before they dilated in surprise.

Though the surprise quickly left and his eyes shown heavily with mirth, a devious smirk with one sharp fang and a few white teeth showing from one side of his mouth concealed excitement in response to that sudden power surge and frequency shift that resonated with his realm.

"***Gasp* I feel a spark! Hmm hmm hmm, so one has finally hatched, and it's a big one!"** as the semi-cloaked dark-skinned figure began to chuckle and giggle before full on laughing with excitement. It was a little creepy and slightly intimidating with the tone he was using.

The figure's monologue was cut short before it could continue by a figure suddenly forming out of him with red and black smoke. The new figure who was standing over the old figure was unusually identical to the one on the ground except he looked more animalistic and his outfit looked more tattered like it was done on purpose as it made a fashion statement and looked cool. The eyes were also different as his were shine less, pupiless, goldish red eyes that fluctuated and glowed enough that it would resemble fire or lava in the right light.

"**Bro you doing it again," **spoke the red eyed figure with a bored expression, resting a hand on his hip in a way that was very reminiscent of certain supposedly dead Uchiha Konoha founder.

"Doing what again?' this came from the figure on the ground with a raised eyebrow but otherwise equally blond expression changed when he was just bubbling with excitement a moment ago, as he got of the ground and dusted himself off.

"You know bro that thing you do. You know? Where you start talking to yourself. Even if you always have an audience its still talking to yourself. And you pick up a reading on a particularly notable event in some random world or dimension with your incomplete omniscient. And then you feel, for some reason, the urge or need to comment on said event. Coincidentally most of the time it happens you are in a unique setting or situation like you are right now. And so because of that you feel the need to go into a self-started monologue that you try to make sound badass or cool by adding in unique phrases. But at the same time you start to confuse the audience behind the 4th wall, either because you need to explain what you said but didn't, or mislead them because of your improper use of diction, expression, and allusion. **You know that thing?"** by the end of his own longer monologue the red-eyed individual's expression had morphed into that of a malicious smirk, he knew exactly what he had done.

The violet eye figure's brow twitched in annoyance at what just happened. In a split second he was in front of the red eyed figure with his hand stabbed into his chest.

"Damn you! Stealing the wind from the sails of my monologues is not tolerated! And you're not allowed to sound so much smarter than me!" He then quickly pulled his hand out ripping out half of his spine through his chest. Heavy amounts of blood gushed out of the figure's chest and mouth from the heavily fatal blow. The red eyed figure fell on the ground, blood spreading everywhere.

"***cough* Now to go find my new sources of entertainment," **the original figure said in a suddenly cheerful tone before his body shrunk down and then teleported in a way that looked like he de-atomized, dust scattering in the wind.

The bloody red-eyed figure lifted his head to look at where the other had disappeared. **"Aww, he left without me." **His head then went back to the ground hard cracking it as he enjoyed the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

*Back to Naruto FLASHBACK*

The mob looked at the transformed shadowy figure in fear. The shadowed Naruto looked absolutely 'heartless' as he began chuckling in a deeper scarier tone. **"Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmm so many toys. Unfair warning, I don't always like to play well with others." ** That was his statement accompanied with a malicious smirk from a mouth that looked like a zigzag cut out (AN: like Naruto's 4 tailed form). What further served to put more fear in the audience were his hands. His hands had morphed into something you would see on a cartoon monster. The palms had almost doubled in size and they now only had 4 fingers each. But these fingers would be risky to grab with as the whole of each fingers resembled oversized triangular claws. They were 2 and 3 inches wide at the base and lengths ranging from 7 to 10 inches and were covered with a red haze. The next few minutes were a blood bath as Naruto move like a dark blur. He cut up and killed some quickly, soke instantly, while others he killed in slower more torturous ways, all the while the ANBU watching were too afraid to do anything. At least until Naruto was done and turned his sights on the ANBU watching on the roof.

Naruto prepared to jump at the ANBU at the end of the alley when his sights zoomed in on the Inu ANBU of the Hokage's guards and his thoughts began to once again think about the old man's betrayal.

This pause in movement was all the ANBU needed to regain their focus and make their escape. Naruto saw this and attempted to stop them but the Inu ANBU reacted quicker and launched a giant fireball at Naruto while he was in mid jump.

Naruto no longer going on instinct, not having much experience facing jutsu, was not able to dodge it with how large, close, and fast it was. His last thought before the collision was 'the old man betrayed me!'

The fire collided with Naruto and exploded taking out his transformation as the ANBU escaped. His flaming body knocked across the alley into the wall at the end just like the beginning. The flames left a blackened soot outline where Naruto was propped up against the wall.

His new features were now showing with most of his skin being burnt black. It resembled dried black paint flacking off of an unblemished wall stunned for several seconds before he started his aforementioned demented giggling

*Back To Present (FINALLY!)*

After the replay of various memories, Naruto's expression began to calm down. In the spans of several seconds Naruto's expression went from frozen shock to slightly irritated coldness, as his body instantly stopped shaking accompanied by a sudden gust of wind blowing around his spiky hair and ruined clothes. Naruto got up on his feet as he dusted himself off leaving behind his burnt outline on the wall. His black skin kept chipping off revealing unblemished tan skin kept chipping off revealing unblemished tan skin, all scars he once had were gone.

"**Fuck the old man! Fuck these people! They want a monster well I'll give them one. Whether I become a Kage or not I'll still become the strongest, the hardest, and the most feared if I have too if that's what it takes to get my respect! And those that get in my way will die. Just try me and watch what happens. I'd like to see Sarutobi try something. He try to stop me and I'll break my foot off on his dusty ass and out through his chest! I'm not playing around no more!" **The mostly blond haired kid ranted as he started to walk off, his body beginning to radiate energy and steam more heavily as his monologue progressed. While he was walking and talking the rest of his charred skin fell off revealing his arms ,legs and the rest of his face to the world.

It appeared his whisker marks had evolved as they were bolder, sharper, more defined, and deep black. In fact they now resembled narrow arrows that if filled in would look like tiger stripes. The rips in his shirt showed that he probably had similar designs on his torso.

On his arms and legs the new marks resembled 3 sets of deep black bands on each limb. However Naruto didn't get the chance to notice this as he only made it a few feet before his energy from his shattered soul shorted out and he began to fall forward towards the ground.

A massive energy level nearby was noticed. "Cool monologue bro," were the last things Naruto felt and heard before he hit the ground embracing consciousness.

The newly arrived figure stood over Naruto and kicked him lightly in the side a few times but Naruto wouldn't wake up. The figure had the appearance of a dark-skinned 9 year old who was slightly bigger than Naruto and wore a cloak of sorts. His violet eyes shown with mirth as he hoisted Naruto over his shoulder with no effort.

"Well looks like I found a fragment… this is gonna be fun!" That was all the dark figure said before he vanished into the night with his new passenger through implosion.

*END Chapter 1*

**AN: ****OH YEAHH I'm done! Well this turned out good. I could have made this a little longer, gone in to the torture and flashbacks more but I got tired so if need they will be touch on further in future chapters. That's the last time I decide to write a chapter by hand then type it as it took up too much time and I don't have much time with my schedule. This is still a little longer than the written version. Also writing takes up too much paper. I also type faster with having to copy. Still it took my a week and a half to get this out and like 8 hours of writing so if I had typed from the beginning I could have had this out in 2 or 3 days. I already have an idea of where I am going with this up to after the chunin exams and I will one way or another finish this story. I plan on having this go into Shippuden as the way Madara is now he is like the only character I can see a full potential Naruto going all out on in this story and I might still make other characters a little stronger as some I found as a disappointment. My profile isn't complete but there is some information on the story to get a little bit of info on what I will be doing. I will have a poll on which girls to pick or storyline progression when the 2****nd**** chapter comes out. Maybe sooner. But anyway so for it is female kyubi. Eventually I thought of how kyubi in canon was split in half so Yin Female Kyubii will appear at the end of the chunin exams along with fem. Shinigami (which I thought of while taking out trash I already have that thought out). Yang Kyubi will show up soon. Like with the next 1 to 3 chapters soon. And she may get punished heheheh *cough"* anyway that's about it so fav and REVIEW anything.**

**P.S. What do you guys think about monster/ animal girls for Naruto and certain girls from other Animes Cuz right now I'm lookin at Yoruichi, Pitou, Akeno Himejima, Kuroka, and Koneko.**

**Any suggestions PM me…**


	2. Chapter 2 Who and What are We?

**AN: ****So I am so happy with the buzz I got for this. Literally in the first 5 minutes I got over 50 views and my first review! Now that first really actually made me stall on the Idea of this story a little bit since it was "This story is plain trash." No I hardly ever let things bother me but having that as your first review really does something. I was like well shit, well fuck you too! It temporarily brought down my self-esteem a little bit which I'm fine now and it pissed me off a little what makes it worse is it was a guest so its not like I could reply. But it was a good thing that my other reviews were pretty much positive even if they weren't all that descriptive for some of them. Like two of the reviews were "Nice" and "Yes"… thanks guys but that doesn't really tell me anything. I also got some of my friends to read this and I read this as well. So I notice that there were some spelling errors. So of the grammar mistakes were done on purpose some on accident If someone wants to Pm me to be my beta feel free to.**

**So yes I am one of those people that read to date with the manga so there will be some spoilers so fair warning. That being said I find this kinda funny. I was gonna have a poll because I know a lot of people don't like hinata so I was gonna have a poll. It was a poll on whether to have hinata in the harem with her being similar to the hinata in Uzu Hurricane, or have Kaguya instead and I would just figure out how to bring here back. Well it looks like Kishi came through for me so I decided to have Kaguya and Hinata both in the harem with maybe some connections between them. And also she is apparently way stronger than the Juubi and Madara and is eternal!? Oh yea Denizen Naruto will definitely have to go all out especially if it turns out that she has fighting ability to back up her uber godlike power. Also Juubi will be tweaked, this story will likely have character death, and Kaguya and Madara will both be on the battle field at the same time! Also thanks to a certain someone there is a possibility of Nami being in the harem, but if she is she will be reborn differently. **

**Anyway on with the Show!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'My butt itches' - thoughts

Chapter 2: Who and What are We?!

"Hey. Hey! Wake up!" This came from the dark figure who was kicking his new guest, i.e. Naruto.

The unstable blonde groggily woke up. Once he did his body quickly tensed from where it was on the ground in case there was a threat. Once he to note of who was next to him he felt calm and so his body relaxed which was something he couldn't understand since he never saw this person before in his life. "Who are you and where am I?" was the question that came from the multicolored blonde.

"Ahh finally you're awake. I picked you up from that dark alley after you passed out. Good work with those villagers by the way. After all I'm sure they deserved it when you take in to account the requirement for the awakening of our powers. Any as for the answer to your questions, I will answer them in the reverse order. Where we are is my own personal realm that technically doesn't exist to mortals and is unreachable by most beings. I was the first to really capture this realm as my own and therefore its ruler… that's not saying much since not many people come here that often anymore after the event so more often than not I treat it as a playground so things can be pretty hectic as you can see.

Naruto took this moment to look around and scan the area. True enough it was a strange plays. He was lying on surprisingly soft, brown grass that was on top of dark earth. It was mostly a plain for miles with random landmarks. There were randomly spaced out fissures in the ground, some erupting with powerful streams of lava that shot straight up into the sky and kept going. Some of these magma geysers were also accompanied by trails of white and purple light swirling around them. Also the sky looked to be an inverted version of a normal one with black clouds. Of in the distance there looked to be a giant ship stuck halfway in the ground at an angle which he made a note of for later. There were random masses of floating land as well, many of them upside down which didn't seem to bother the trees growing on them… which were on fire yet not burning.

And in the center of the sky was a massive circle platform with the images of various beings on it, with the icon of the figure next to him being the biggest and in the center. The platform was also slowly flipping in the air showing that the other side was completely black with a giant red symbol on it. The symbol was a stylized 'Z' with a dash though the middle and 2 glowing yellow rings around it tracing the edges of the platform.

This was a lot of strange things for Naruto to take in and he would have explored the place if he didn't need this figure to answer his other question.

"I have tossed around many names for this place some being cliché but right now I'm fond of the name InVerse," said the dark figure as he continued.

"InVerse?"

"Yes InVerse, a clever name if I do say so. You see this world, realm, or dimension, or whatever you want to call it is connected to everything. Every world, every place, and yet unreachable by normal beings. Which is where we come in –. "

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm getting there, hold on," as the figure wave of the question, Naruto was starting to get alittle impatient.

"Anyway so picture everything like." A large sphere appeared in the figures hand with many dots all grouped together in different sections. "Picture this as the Omniverse, a collection of different multiverses being the groups. The dots in the groups represent the different worlds, dimensions and universes that match each multiverse. There are even different worlds for Hell and the Underworld which are not always the same, though Heaven seems to be a lot more consistent. Anyway, so you see the sphere, now what if you opened this sphere?" The figure did so revealing a dark void inside the hollow sphere. "This is the InVerse! It is literally a dimension inside reality! A realm that can only be reached by a special type of soul, and then it is connected to the powerful wills and imaginations of these souls which are linked to me which is why I have named the concept the 'Tethered Will of Z!'" the figure pause as applause was heard in the background from nowhere, which caused Naruto to look around to find the source of it. When the clapping stopped he continued.

"Now I believe it is time I introduced myself! I have been know as many things and have gone by many titles over the _centuries_. The Destroyer, the Creator, The All-Bringer, Arsonist, the Creeper I don't like that one to much, the Infinite Immortal, The Rage Beast, Ultimate Chimera, The Sentinel, the Artist, and many others. But you will know me as the strongest of the Denizen, the Sire of the Z Clan Line, and the completion and anchor of _your _soul!** I am ZRAIARZ!**" As the figure threw back the cloak revealing his appearance as rainbow lightning flashed in the background as the end of the speech blew the standing Naruto's hair back.

To Be Continued…

#

#

#

#

#

Psyche Bitch! (**AN: I actually felt this would be a place to stop but I had planned on this being out last week which it wasn't so I well give you more!)**

The figure was standing at a solid 6 feet tall and had a perfectly sculpted toned yet streamlined frame. He was dark-skinned with tiger-like stripes on his face and arms it least where it was visible, as his forearms and hands where covered in a type of vambrace armor/ fingerless glove hybrid that was a metallic black and went to his elbows before a semi-loose long-sleeved black hoodie materialized on his frame covering the rest his arms.

His appearance screamed power as his feral violet eyes stared at Naruto with contemplating mirth, already thinking about what he had to work with. His hair was unique as well. His hair was thicker than Naruto but was in dreaded spikes that were somehow still similar to Naruto's in shape. It was cut low and black on the sides but on the top where the spikes were a similar length to Naruto's. The spikes were brown while transitioning to a flame color at the tips. The spikes were also a little longer on the left side and so where able to droop a little. His ears weren't visible as they were covered with headphones that vaguely resembled cone-shaped tesla coils. In fact there were even small arcs of lightning going along them. Under the open hoodie he wore a tight black shirt that had the same stylized Z as the floating platform in red. He was wearing baggy violet pants that sagged a little but hugged at his ankles. Lastly at his feet he work bright white ninja tabi socks, and that was it. His arms were crossed over his chest as he continued to look at Naruto, a smirk still present with his large fangs.

"Your name is Zraiarz?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow after he had taken in his appearance.

"Yep, spelled with all caps!"

"Why!"

"Cuz when you get to my level one cap just isn't enough."

"O-Okay well what happened and what exactly is a Denizen and what did you mean by completion of my soul?"

"Well after you went all berserk on those villagers it severely damaged your body. I mean even by Denizen standards. Your body was strong enough to match how shattered your soul had become and your emotional instability should have been more controlled. Your appearance proves that." Zraiarz materialized a life-sized mirror in front of Naruto so he could take in his appearance. "See your body while kinda cool in places actually looks like your genetics were confused. You see a long time ago when the population of Denizens was becoming scarce and bored so I broke my soul and separated it into many random sized pieces leaving only 25% for myself. Now I wasn't exactly at full power at this moment and was more truly suicidal than usual so I didn't really care so while the fragments of my soul were spread out amongst the Omniverse I went into crystal catalysts type of healing for around 2000 years. Because of how strong your soul already was on top of the big piece of my soul you already got it caused a fusion between us and the power was too great for your body to take. Now Denizens are beings who have affinities for many things and can do almost anything. There are few of us left with me being the strongest. In fact the only on stronger than me is the Elder god or the Biblical God since I may be a much better fighter but with his all power he can eraser me. It would take most of his Godly power but he could probably still do it. So since you got a large fragment of the most _powerful _Denizen it was really too much for you. I'm gonna have to heal you body soon and you are gonna have to go into a healing process for a few years, It to a week just to heal you enough to last for this conversation" as Zraiarz pointed to Naruto's body his, arms were already starting to degenerate into shadowy wisps.

"After that I will train you here in my arts, the arts of Denizens, and maybe get you another partner?" said Zraiarz as he finished his piece.

"What do you mean other partner?"

"You'll find out when you are older! Now I a Denizen comes with its own burdens but is really your only choice at life." Then Zraiarz's gaze turned serious as he stared at Naruto which startled him a little.

"**So I must ask of you this. Do you wish to die or do you want to SURVIVE?"**

*End*

**An: ****And done. I procrastinated a little with this. But I was able to do this all in one sitting of 2 hours so expect more soon. The next chapter will be most of his way though academy maybe even graduation. I will put a poll up on what type of partner do you want Naruto to have which will likely be female on top of him already having Kyuubi. I didn't proofread this much so sorry as I read my first chapter and I saw errors. I don't have time to edit but I might do it tomorrow. Review as I need those and pm me if you have any Ideas or Questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So it's a good thing that I am taking a little longer than I planned to with these chapters since it is allowing me to come up with creative ideas and the ideas I had that I had forgotten. Like the Restriction Gear System.**

**And just so you guys know this Naruto and ZRAIARZ are heavily based off of … ME!**

**Anyway on with the Show!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'My butt itches' - thoughts

Chapter 3: No pain no gain!

~Play – **Core Pride – from Ao no Exorcist ~ **

It had been 2 years since ZRAIARZ had gone into Naruto to heal him and Naruto was beginning to stir awake. Naruto groggily opened his eyes. "Ahh where am I?" The changed blonde squinted his eyes as he recalled his memories. "Ahh now I remember. So I'm awake now, does that mean my healing process is over?" Naruto began to walk around the dark grounds before he found a body of water. He looked down at himself and saw that his appearance had changed again, or should he say corrected itself.

His body had grown and looked a lot healthier. He guessed that he now stood at a height of 4'6. He also became a lot more muscular having lean slim muscles and a developing 6-pack. He was still skinny but with his build he didn't have a problem with it. He felt a lot lighter even though he had obviously somehow gained weight, as if his body had just become that much stronger. Clenching his fists, he saw that his arms had gained tri-sets of tiger like stripes. There were 2 stripes on the outside of his forearms and 1 on the inside as well as a pair of stripes on both of his torso. The markings on his face had also evolved into 2 sets of 3 stripes. His upper canines had grown into fangs almost resembling a vampire and his lower canines, while not as much were pronounced as well.

He saw when he looked closely that under his eyes were tear troughs and his default expression seemed like a lazy calculating one with half-lidded eyes. These traits looked like one that would add to the dramatic effect of his expressions. His skin had gotten darker now the color of tan wood and also had a shine to it. His eyes were dramatic dragon-like violet eyes

The color scheme of his hair had evened out be now a grayish gold with but the bangs that framed his face were white. The spikes on the side of his head also drooped a little more. He was very happy with his new looks. Even if his clothes were in shreds until he felt a sharp pain in his chest and screamed and fell to his knees as black fluctuating energy shot out of his chest and collected a few feet in front of him forming the image of ZRAIARZ, who now could be a darker older twin of Naruto, and both their hair was similar now. But one things was for sure, ZRAIARZ looked exhausted.

~Play –** Papermoon – from Soul Eater ~ **

"So the process is done eh? Welcome to the family of Denizen Naruto. Now I can get ready to teach you and explain the nature of Denizens. We have fused and so we are one for the time being until I have healed enough to permanently remain separate from you outside of the InVerse. Which I may not do because your life might become too entertaining."

There was a crack of thunder sounding before a beam of black and purple energy shot out of the floating platform above them the energy collected in front of them and became a figure as Naruto momentarily went on guard. The figure was revealed to be a person in a full body black cloak that had various chains crossing over his chest and stood at about 5'11. He pulled his hood back to reveal spikey goldish blonde hair that spiked more to one side and had blue eyes. He also had to key-like bladed weapons that he had crossing on his back held by the chains, one black the other white. He glanced at ZRAIARZ before looking at Naruto in interest. "Who's the kid?" was the question that came from the figure.

"Oh 'sup Ventus!"

"I told you my name is ROXAS now!" the now identified Roxas shouted back with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yeah but I still can't decide which name sounds better. Anyway long story short you could say that I have become this kid's Nobody!"

Roxas eyes widened as he understood the gist of what was happening as it had happened with a few Denizen in the past. Hell it happened to him! That's the main reason he became a Denizen in the first place. "So I take it you are gonna train this kid. Can I help?" Asked Roxas as he took one of the blades of his back and had a sadistic gleam in his eyes that made Naruto nervous.

"No way he is my toy **first! **You can play with him later." Okay now Naruto was starting to freak out, he also remembered what he did to _his toys,_ and started to edge away as ZRAIARZ appearance became more ferocious as he grew wolf parts as he was talking. And why was there a city forming around them with the tallest buildings he had ever seen. ZRAIARZ saw Naruto inching away and that just fueled his sadistic excitement.

"Ohoho we have much to work with. As a Denizen you should be in control of your emotions. You know I could be nice and go into more detail about what a Denizen completely is but you can find that out later. But I will tell you one thing and that's that the bodies of us Denizen adapt hmhmhm very quickly… So the first lesson for the first day of your new life will be…"

Naruto saw ZRAIARZ vanish from sight with a low boom of sound (Sonido style!) before he felt a gigantic pain in his core from ZRAIARZ full on rail gun punching him in his gut, there were sparks and everything that caused him to buckle over and cough up blood before the force of the punch caught up to him and sent him flying. Naruto went tumbling through several buildings with his momentum not slowing at all. But after he crashed through the fifth building his flight abruptly ended. It ended because ZRAIARZ suddenly came from the sky above him as he sky stomped him into the ground heavily stopping him quickly and leaving a 11 foot long trench with his body.

"… Will be **PAIN TOLERANCE!" **came from ZRAIARZ above him as said persons eyes had turned red and his clothes wilder.

'_This is unreal! I mean sure I have been through torture but this instant pain surpasses that. What have I gotten myself into!?' _was Naruto's thoughts before he fell unconscious.

"**Oops looks like I overdid it a little. Oh well you know the old saying" **as ZRAIARZ looked to the 4th wall that magically appeared, **"No pain no gain!"**

Roxas suddenly appeared next to them and surveyed the damage. "You asshole you went too far and you just jumped from **GEAR BASE to GEAR 5,** didn't you warn use not to do that because of the damage it came cause us, especially if we are in a _weakened _ state?" he asked with his arms crossed and scowl present."

An staggering shock of pain shot though ZRAIARZ's body as he coughed up blood. **"Heh heh! Oops I forgot. Goodnight!" **he waved at Roxas before he passed out from the pain on his weakened body.

"Tch looks like I got some work here. Maybe I'll stick around. I wonder if any of the others would want to help out." Roxas started to walk off not caring about the 2 beings violently passed out on the ground.

*End*

**AN: ****Well guys that's it. Its not as short as other chapters but it is shorter than I wanted. I was planning on getting to 10,000 words total for this story with this chapter but obviously that didn't happen. I'm just running out of time. I actually started this the day after the last chapter but I ran out of time before I got my thoughts flowing. I can do like 1000 words an hour once my thoughts get going so that's good. I'm stopping this chapter not because I don't know were I'm going but because I ran out of time and really wanted to get you guys a new chapter. **

**Anyway I like the popularity this story has gotten but I need a lot more reviews. I know a lot of you have questions so ask them I am likely to answer them. So anyway I have been tossing around the idea of making all the sannin female whether they are with Naruto or not because I don't know what is wrong but many of his characters would be better and more interesting as girls. Sasuke will have sharigan starting from academy years to further cement his status now this doesn't mean I like sasuke in this story. No that is just to make his ass beats from Naruto more awesome. Also I don't know if anyone got this but everyone will be graduating at their shippuden ages so unless I state differently there looks are that of shippuden. Naruto's will be a lot different. Hinata's will also be different yet similar. Also someone wanted Rias Gremory to be with Naruto. Now I didn't care that much at first but now I figured out how I could make it work. So far I plan on making her the Fire Daimyo's adopted Daughter. I need more votes on my poll on what kind of female partner should be with Naruto which is another reason for this short chapter because he will be in the academy next chapter and so it might be too late. The leading results are monster and supernatural which with the way I have the story planned is already Kyubi. So maybe I will make it a vampire or Youkai so people give me ideas on those. Or it will be a weapon girl which will probably be Tsubaki which I might make a vampire.**

**A lemon or a lime which I have been planning since the start of the story is coming up. See if you can guess who it is with.**

**Anyway next chapter I plan on being longer and will hopefully cover:**

**Academy, Training, Meeting Kyuubi, Hinata's Role, and possibly Graduation.**

**So Review and Vote!**

**JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Lets Get it Started!

**AN: Ok guys I'm kinda disappointed that I got one review for last chapter. And I know people read it because I got more favorites and follows and even though I posted that chapter a few days ago the number of voters on my poll tripled. It looks like what most people want is a supernatural being or diety followed by a monster girl. Now I was gonna just make a supernatural Tsubaki but I'm glad I have been watching my new top anime in the past week as giving Naruto a weapon girl would have been too much. So I have decided to pick Jibril for "No Game No Life". That is like one of my top anime. Its in a tie with HunterXHunter 2011 and Attack on Titan. There are only 10 episodes so far but it is ongoing as it was only 9 when I started and with the way the plot is they still have quite a ways to go but I literally love every chapter. The show has awesome art, its complex, funny, has its own form of action, great acting and fan service. I want everyone to look up Jibril and tell me you don't think she is a great choice. I mean she is a cute/sexy busty fugel god killer, who has a thing for knowledge, is possibly immortal, very loyal, sadistic, and possibly masochistic. That is perfect and would put her at the spot of Naruto's most powerful women.**

**Now this hasn't been asked yet but I feel like addressing it. Naruto is as I said last chapter heavily based off me but you all don't know who I am but there are certain anime characters who have a very similar Nature and personality to me and so are also my favorite charcter. So the whole of Naruto's character is very similar to Killua and so you might notice how at certain moments his fighting style will match Killua's. I mean just like me Killua is, Cunning, Smart, Dangerous, Witty, Mischevious and Yet still Witty. And like my ZRAIARZ counterpart he is agile, fast, heals quick, strong for his size, and so on. Even his assassination mode is something similar I always thought of my character having before I even knew anything about HunterXHunter. **

**Anyway on with the Show!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

**"Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'My butt itches' - thoughts

Chapter 4: Let's get it started!

"Well, let's get it started!"

It was time for Naruto to start the academy and so he had returned from his unknown absence. He had been gone for over 2 1/2 years and so was now over almost 11 years old. He was standing at 4'5. Which was very short for his age, and he had no doubt he would be the shortest in the class. But that was the plan. Because the more unassuming he looked the less of a threat he would seem and so there would be less suspicion over the nature of his disappearance. It was just another of the many strategic ideas he got from the knowledge he shared with ZRAIARZ his soul brother, or other twin, or nobody, or whatever he felt like calling him at any given day.

On top of that his outfit also helped. It made him look both cool and adorable. He was wearing an oversized long-sleeved black shirt with white stripes on the arms. The sleeves covered his hands and then some, further making him look like a little boy. He wore simple black pants that were tucked into black shinobi sandals. He had shifted his hair was the grayish gold color and spiky. The lower half of his face was covered with a loose tattered gray scarf that formed a ragged hood made long twin tails down his back to the ground and when people weren't looking they would flutter and twitch as if they were alive, hmm. He had the same electric cone headphones on that ZRAIARZ had as well as a perpetual running nose just for props. He still had the lazy half-lidded eyes expression with tear troughs, though he hid the slit pupils with normal ones to avoid questions.

Overall his appearance could be that of a dangerous young shinobi or a torn away kid. With how the village was, which is what he was banking on, they would see him as the latter. Most of his body was purposely hidden. Only the middle of his face and some of his hair was really seen at all times. His scarf while not skin-tight was high and close enough to his nose to cast a shadow below it, which he manipulated to black out the lower half of his face. If he were to pull down the scarf however they would see the stripes on his cheeks. His hair covered his forehead and if it were any longer would cover his eyes. Under his clothes the rest of his body was wrapped in black bandages to suppress his power and help him manage it. Hey he may have had over a half a year of practice but this wasn't no master in a week kinda power. But even still he could happily say that he was a threat to any kid in the academy and that his evasion skills would make it near impossible to capture him, and then there was always his trump card.

Besides in the shadows he had his partner following him and would join up with him at the academy

Anyway Naruto was making his way to the academy and was aware of the people's reactions around him. The men and some of the women were eyeing him with interest and slight suspicion as if trying to pinpoint who he was. But the majority of the women just stared at him taking in his every feature. Some of the women even awed at how cool the cute kid looked.

Naruto just simply let a fanged grin into his scarf. Everything was working perfectly. He now had made it to the academy and made it to his classroom. He was a little late but he didn't really care. When he made it to the door he knocked and heard the teacher stop and move to open the door. 'Now to start the next part of may plan!'

The teach was a man in his twenties with an upwards ponytail, tanned skin, and a scar across his nose. He was also wearing the standard shinobi leaf attire (**AN: it Iruka people I'm not gonna go into detail to save time you should all know what he looks like). **

"Well hello son my name is Iruka Umino and the instructor of this class. Is there something I can help you with or are you here to join the class?" Came from the now identified Iruka.

Naruto started to walk into the classroom as the attention of the classroom was pointed at him. 'Perfect!' "Ah yes, hi Iruka-sensei I am here to join the clas-!" Naruto had tripped walking into the class. He started flailing his arms reaching for something to grab on to to stop his fall. He found something to grab onto of some kind of cloth material, but he still fell to the floor. The class went silent and Naruto looked up from his place on the floor to see what happened. Naruto and Iruka's eyes had widened in shock as he had _accidentally_ pulled down Iruka's pants revealing his underwear that was covered in dolphins. 'Don't laugh! Don't laugh! Don't laugh!' That would have ruined his planning. Fortunately he didn't have to laugh as the other teacher who was white-haired and went by the name Mizuki started stifling a chuckle. Apparently that was the queue as the rest of the class busted out laughing. 'That worked out great! Better pretend to save face.' "A-Ah so-sorry sensei I'm kinda clumsy and tripped" said Naruto with a feigned frantic expression.

Iruka was red-faced but managed to calm himself. "I-It's okay just introduce yourself and take your seat.

"Alright! Ohaiyo everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, many types of meat, eating various things, music, fighting, and weapons. Oh and I like chains and whips!"

The teachers looked at Naruto strangely 'Uzumaki? So the demon has returned. I must go tell Hokage-sama!' were the thoughts that came from the white-haired one. 'Chains and whips?! Does this kid even know what he's saying. Whether he is a masochist or a sadist I must keep him away from Anko-san at all cost!' were the thoughts that came from the dolphin.

"My dream is to become the strongest Kage around", 'and to make the world my playground!' The class looked at him in interest. Most of the boys were sizing him up as if to guess his worth. A certain duckass Uchiha just scoffed before looking back out the window to brood over his brother and playing with his sharigan. Surely this clanless, clumsy nobody was no match for a uchiha.

The girls however were a different story. Most of them though he was very cute. He wasn't a bishounen like Sasuke but he really had the shota thing going for him. The scarf with the running nose and sleepy eyes just made him more adorable. Like a teddy bear or a sad puppy they just wanted to squeeze.

Naruto's eyes looked with a certain lavender hair hyuuga whose hair was in a short hime-cut **(AN: All kids are in there part 1 forms until graduation since they are starting older)** She flinched a little when she came into contact with his gaze. She looked away with a blush on her face. Naruto mentally smirked at this with the shading on his face becoming more detailed as he thought about the little heiress. (**AN: For those that have watched Hunter X Hunter 2011, these moments will be called HM Mode for Hisoka Moments. You know what I'm talking about.)** **HM: **'So Hyuuga-chan is in my class. I wonder how much she has grown?'

"Well Uzumaki-san huh thank you for that. You can go take your seat, there are empty ones in the back," said Iruka. "Hai Sensei!" replied Naruto in a faked cheerful tone.

Just then a knock was heard at the door again. Naruto extended his sense and smiled. 'Right on time girl.'

Iruka moved to open the door. It open to really a stunning girl. She _looked _to be the same age of them and had shoulder length, slightly wavy, slightly messy, magenta hair. She had a heart shaped face and had exotic eyes. The colored part of her eyes had 3 rings with the out and inner rings being gold and the center ring and pupil being an amber color. She had an adorable clueless expression on her face and a tight purple top that formed to her budding figure which made most of the girls in the class jealous. She looked to be 11 of age and looked to already have low C-cups. The top covered her arms and also left a small amount of midriff exposed, showing a little of her smooth flawless stomach. She was wearing a long, loose skirt that vaguely reminded them of white wings wrapping around her legs and had black leggings underneath with white shinobi sandals.

She had a delicate finger to her full lips in a feigned oblivious expression. "Muu, is this the right class?"

The boys all stared at her openly like she was a grand prize at a sweepstakes. While most of the girls were angry and jealous at her over her looks.

Iruka felt a headache forming. "Just get in here and introduce yourself and then take your seat."

"Hai! Okay Sensei. My name is Jibril Kiratenshi. I like weapons, technology, and learning new things. My dream is to serve my master and carry out his every command~!"

'Oh god not another one!' Iruka just decided to hurry this up so he could get through the first day and not think about what Jibril just said anymore. "Fine, there are seats in the back."

Iruka noticed that Jibril went to sit next to Naruto.

Unnoticed to everyone they exchanged thoughts while they looked at each other.

'Did I do good master.'

'Yes Jibril you acted wonderfully, but did you have to and that dream part? Others may think weird of you.'

'Did my response bother you master?'

'No but-'

'If it does not bother you then it does not matter to me master.'

Naruto sighed before he gave her a smile 'fair enough.'

Naruto thought back to when he first met his loyal partner/slave.

***FLASHBACK* 3 months into training in InVerse.**

The pain tolerance training had really only last a week. Thank Kami for that! It was really designed to help him track fast-moving objects, adjust to instant pain, and to prepare his body for when he started awakening his bloodlines. After that it was physical training and education. The education aspect was really just ZRAIARZ transferring his knowledge to Naruto in a steady amount. After it had reached 2 months ZRAIARZ went back into Naruto for a while. But not before giving Roxas a list of things Naruto would need to be trained in over the next several years. But right know he only had 3 months before he need to go back to the village to attend the academy. So for 2 of those months he trained him in flexing his power and gaining for use of his body. It helped that another Denizen by the name of Killua had arrived a month in via lightning bolt from the platform. He had fluffy/ spiky white hair and pale skin and was dressed mostly in black.

The purpose of the the training was one of the ones that ZRAIARZ had personally invented.

The theory was that if you flex and practiced releasing whatever type of energy you had beforehand then it would make it easier using whatever element or energy based attack you wanted. It would also increase the speed and ease of the techniques. The physical aspect was so that if you got use to moving your body in virtually any position imaginable then you could freestyle your own fighting style and potentially copy others at a near glance. Killua was more helpful than Roxas in the physical aspect.

Afterall when Naruto asked what was so special about Denizens ZRAIARZ replied "Well Naruto can be whoever you want to be. As long as you put your mind to it anything is possible!"

Naruto just deadpanned at this, "Isn't that just some dumbshit parents say to their kids to make them feel better?"

"Yes yes it is but for Denizens it can also be the truth."

They also gave him some combat training. Roxas helped Naruto develop his weapon style. Roxas often found it amusing how much Naruto and ZRAIARZ shared. Naruto picked the same weapon style as ZRAIARZ in the since that his weapons revolved around chains, whips, blades, and random weapons of destruction.

The last week ZRAIARZ had woken up again and had decided to instruct Naruto a little on Denizen Shifts. It was something that every Denizen had every Half to Pureblood Denizen had atleast 2 base shifts with the average being 3. Also it wasn't uncommon for each Shift to have an accompanying Beast Mode. The Shifts were essentially the manifestation of a Denizens hidden power. It showed their different personalities that were tethered and locked in the depths of their broken souls and hearts. It wasn't uncommon for these shifts to also manifest themselves as weapons, clothing, or armor. Naruto felt like once these happened it would be the most fun for him. ZRAIARZ also told Naruto that he also had access to some of the Manifests that came with his shifts but he wouldn't tell Naruto what they were since there would be no point. He wouldn't be able to use them until he gained his Shifts. Apparently he would only at a high level _Moment. _Naruto wondered why ZRAIARZ but emphasis on that would but felt he would learn in the future anyway.

When they talked about shifts He fould out that apparently Denizen gave their shifts names. It was like the Shifts of Denizen where just as much their own beings as they were apart of them hmm…

Roxas had 3 Shifts that also had their own higher levels and had full control of them. There was Sora the more heavy hitter at least compared to the others. Ventus, who was really fast and had an expansive control over the sky. Then there was Vanitus, something that Roxas wasn't to willing to talk about. Something about a Cursed Shift and fatal flaw for their kind? For all his forms his Manifest was Various armors and Keyblades. His Beast Shift he said was mostly consistent between his forms. A Giant white feathery wing shot out of Roxas back. Naruto thought that was the coolest things. So his Beast must be an Eagle right! But then Naruto saw a golden lion tail coming out of his back. What did that mean? But before he could ask that question another one arose in his head. Why didn't he mention his Roxas shift?

Roxas smirked at the kids perceptiveness. He simply responded that he would have to find his Ultima Shift on his own.

Killua didn't really tell him much about his. All Naruto gathered was that Killua had an Assassin shift that was similar to one of ZRAIARZ's shifts and that his beast mode was an Apex Feline, an ultimate predator amongst felines.

ZRAIARZ didn't tell him anything. All he said to Naruto's irritation was "You show me yours and I'll show you mine."

When there was one month left Roxas sent him on a realm between worlds and realms so that he could find him a partner or weapon of sorts. Kinda like extra insurance for them until Naruto finished his training and therefore would fully be able to protect himself.

Killua chose to go with Naruto as he traveled through various worlds in his child form. He mainly just acted as a chaperone and gave advice every now and then. It had been to weeks of traveling to various worlds. He was starting to wonder if he would find a partner. Killua kept saying that he would know when he found them.

They were walking through a mystic forest of sorts. He had no idea where they were. The trees and vegetation in the forest were a deep blue with wisps of white energy going off of them every now and then. Dusk was approaching as the sun was setting, bathing the plant life in its glow.

Five minutes later they had arrived at a very old and fairly large building. Naruto and Killua could both feel a godly amount of energy emanating from inside the place putting Killua on guard in case the building had something that was a threat to Naruto. 'This is it!' Naruto pushed open the doors of the building revealing it to be a grand library. In the center of the library was a scene that would be forever etched into his mind.

There in the center of the library was a being that while looking much like an angel, the presence he felt gave him no doubt in his mind that the girl would have no problem wasting he across the polished floors as he started at her and her at him. She had a slight arrogant, yet very sadistic gleam in her eyes as the orange glow of the sunset shadowed her frame through the windows, but yet her eyes glowed through that. And just as quickly as it was there it was gone and replaced with a cheery expression.

"Hello my name is Jibril, would you like to rent a book from my collection~?!" Naruto face-faulted at this. Naruto got up chuckling as he got up wiping his chin. So she had dramatic personality shifts, eh? She was just like them! He was just gonna ask her for help on finding a partner or possible ask her if she wanted to be his partner, but scratch that! He grinned maliciously with a sly expression, she was gonna be his now.

"Well I was looking for a partner or servant of sorts. But now seeing you I have decided to make you mine." Killua glance over at Naruto and grinned when he saw the sly expression on his face. He couldn't believe how much Naruto took after ZRAIARZ.

"As if I would give myself, the strongest and youngest of the fugel, to a pathetic Imanity boy like you." 'Imanity?' Naruto took out an Ipad that Killua had given him early on. Searching he got his answer. 'Oh so Imanity is just another word for Humans in this world. Wow they are even more pathetic than the ones from my world. Hehe she thinks I'm human, well I can use that to an advantage.'

"Well I will humor you so I will accept your challenge. I will give you my everything and be your slave if you can beat me in to games of my choosing. But what will I get when I win?" She had ask this with a delicate finger to her lips. But yet she found the thought of putting so much into a bet, whether she thought she would win or not, exciting.

"Well I will give you a freedom as well as the knowledge of 90,000 books on different worlds and technology-" Naruto was stopped by the fact that Jibril was suddenly in his face, eyes sparkling.

"Ni-ninety th-thousand bo-books?! Deal! Lets start!"

"B-but!" was the stuttered reply from Naruto. He had noticed how she completely dismissed the fact that he had offered his life as well, as if it didn't matter.

"The first game will be a type of Materialization Shiritori were every word is brought to life. Last one left wins! Since I feel this will be a fast match I will give you the honor of having the first move~!"

A tick mark popped on his forehead. He really wanted to put her in her place now. It didn't help that Killua wouldn't start laughing. Naruto cooled himself and put on his game face of half-lidded eyes and sly grin. He was gonna show her that this wasn't gonna be some cake walk. And so he decided to go hard had started the game calmly with too simple words.

"Hydrogen Bomb."

"! HOLY CRAP!" She was actually kinda scared at this as she was barely able to counter it. She had never even seen or heard of such an advanced weapon as it nuke the area. She had underestimated him.

***Timeskip – 10 minutes later* **

**"HYPERNOVA!" **That was all she could take she had nothing in her word banking to counter something that could destroy a universe. And what scared her more is that he fueled the word with his own energy, energy that an Imanity should never have! What irritated her was that he seemed to have planned it from the beginning. He had played her! Okay maybe she deserved it but she wasn't going to play around anymore.

"Okay you win but the next game is-" she stretched out her wings, "Mortal Combat! Don't worry you will be revived if you are killed." So he had to fight her huh? Well this would be fun and he was sure he would be able to handle her. I mean how powerful could she be, right?

**-Play - In My World - from blue exorcist**

The pupils in Jibril's eyes started to turn into glowing crosses as her soprano voice took a much more darker, alto tone. She licked her lips sadistically at him. **"Just a heads up! We Fugel were created to be God Killers."** Naruto's mind was crowded now. He had remembered a few things. Being a God Killer meant that you were more than likely stronger than Gods. Denizens were ultimately stronger than gods. Naruto was still a rookie with his powers and hadn't even gotten any Shifts yet. Jibril was supposedly the strongest of a race of God Killers.

Which means that Naruto was royally fucked over, hard.

"Aw damni-AHHHH!" He had to lean back as Jibril shot at him with a knife hand to his face. He had to shudder when he saw her hand go cleanly though a Oakwood bookshelf.

**"Pay attention ****_Master~ _****we wouldn't want this to end too quickly now would we." **Naruto was getting tired. One way or another he was gonna prove his dominance!

Naruto popped up and jumped at her with a roundhouse kick, but with a burst of speed that shouldn't be possible for a being with wings like that she side dashed out of the way. He didn't even see her wings move. That mean she must have been using some kind of energy for it. Jibril was actually impressed when she saw his foot make contact with the bookshelf, sending a crack all the way down it. Killua, who was watching from a safe distance away whistled. 'Wow he subconsciously already went into GEAR 2, and he is controlling it perfectly. If the spell she was using for this game didn't already restrict her power so much I would have helped Naruto out after her earlier comment. But I wonder if Naruto will gain his Shift as I feel his GEAR 2 won't be enough.'

Naruto was grabbed from behind by Jibril by his foot and thown though the book shelf.

"Gahh-!" 'What the fuck that felt like a concrete wall, and I would know.'

Naruto regained his wits before he quickly had to roll out of the way as Jibril dropkicked his position. the impact of her foot with the floor was heavy enough to send out cracks a meter long and a small shockwave that was enough to knock him back a little even though he had dodged the attack.

As Naruto was tumbling away he popped up off the ground with his back with a twist, correcting himself and landing on his feet. Naruto heard the once again cheery voice of Jibril.

"Ara ara, you're still alive? I was sure I would have killed you by now~" was what came from Jibril as she tilted he head in curiosity but yet a free smile still adorned her face.

Naruto was once again getting irritated. Her comments were starting to hurt his pride and so felt the need to yell. "Its only been like 40 seconds!"

"I know~, I'm such a disgrace I must be more out of shape than I thought. It's so sad that it's taking me more than 15 seconds. Even if I am going easy on you."

These comments were pushing Naruto over the edge. She really expected this to last less than a minute. As if she had read his thoughts she replied. "Aww don't be mad. You should feel honored. Had I felt you were a normal human I would have expected this to be over in five seconds. Even though I haven't been in a battle to the death in a few thousand years~!"

'F-few thousand years?!' Okay now he was certain that she was doing this on purpose, but now his drive to when was even higher. His pride as a male and a denizen would not allow him to lose to anyone who was so out of shape and took him so easily.

**'Thats it!'** A burst of energy was released from Naruto accompanied with steam. Both Jibril's and Killua's eyes momentarily widened at this though the latter's disappeared a lot quicker.

'T-this power! Where is it coming from? It feels so, exciting!' As Jibril started to gain her sadistic grin and aura again.

'This boy Just went to GEAR 3 and he doesn't even know it! But all that power won't matter much if you don't know how to use it.' Killua winced when he saw what happened next. Naruto blurred forward in a burst of speed towards Jibril only for Jibril to put her foot out at the last second. Naruto collided with said foot winding him and the Fugel used the momentum of the impact to curb stomp him into the floor… Ouch! A crater actually formed this time, but still Naruto's determination kept rising. Naruto grabbed the foot that was firmly impacted on his gut. He gave a twist that caused Jibril to gasp but in minor pain and shock as she lost her balance. Naruto kicked out his leg causing him to rapidly spin on his back. He kept his hold on Jibril which ended in her being swung around before Naruto let go of her leg sending her flying smack into the ledge of the second floor before she fell back down to the ground floor on her face.

Naruto did a chest level fist pump in triumph. 'Yes I finally hit her.' But that went away quickly when he saw Jibril look up at him with euphoric pleasure, though on a later note that did excite him a little.

**"You are certainly entertaining me. It has been so long since someone has hurt me that I am relishing the feeling~. Please, allow me to return the favor ****_Master_****!" **

Jibril disappear from sight and kicked him in the face. Naruto was sent flying away before she appeared behind him and kicked him into the air. With a burst, she flew up over him and slammed him back down to the ground with her wings. The impact made another small crater with his body. Before Naruto could recover Jibril had dived from the sky and stomped him into the ground. The impact made an even bigger crater tossing up pieces of broken floor in the air as Naruto vomited up a lot of blood. On a side not, the sadistic smile never left Jibril's face.

"Well you have done well and have lasted longer than I thought would be possible but it is time for me to end this. I hope you survive this because if your heart gives out then there is nothing that I can do and you die for real. So I hope you can handle the pain~!" She finished this with a wide smile as she finally used real magic and created a spear of like that had a ring on it that looked the same as her halo. Something in Naruto had finally snapped at that last comment. Naruto remember all that he went though. The time he killed those villagers. His promise to become the strongest. But mostly his pain tolerance training with ZRAIARZ and Roxas as he remembered what they said.

"I wasn't trained to not feel pain! I was trained to **SURVIVE IT!"**

The spear of light came down and ran through his heart in a shower of blood and Naruto went cold.

**"Aww I guess he couldn't take it -!"**

**"Don't count me out yet birdy!"** Naruto's body was engulfed in light and energy as Jibril jumped back the spear in his chest shattering. Both her and Killua looked at Naruto in heavy interest. The light silhouette morphed and grew into a new form. When the light shattered away Naruto's new for was shown to the world. He had gotten taller now only being a head shorter than Jibril's current form instead of at her chest. His skin had lightened going to a milky color like Jibril's. The tiger marks on his face had turned white before it was covered with his Manifest. A sentient scarf of sorts. It formed a hood that covered his head as will as one of the flaps of the scarf shaping into a wing that looked similar to Jibril's but more tattered. He has the same wing shaped ears but his were white with silver tips. His have had turned all white as well but the bangs that framed his face had turned all black. He also had a stylized halo that looked similar to Jibril's except there was only half of it and it was violet. The rest of the markings on his body where visible were white as well. He also had a wing-like white tail coming out of his backside (AN: Imagine the cool looking devil wings from Highschool DxD but as a tail). Naruto, who had his head angled to the ceiling kept it there but opened his eyes to glance down his nose at Jibril which is when she got a second shock. His eyes were so similar to hers. The pattern was the same except his had a color scheme of violet and green instead of amber and gold. His pupil was also different as it stared at her in an intimidating gaze. Unlike her glowing cross-shaped pupils his were steep X's.

At this moment Jibril felt two things she doesn't remember ever feeling before. Fear and something else that made her feel hot! She was snapped out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice.

**"I hope your are ready for round 2. Do try to last longer than 5 seconds!"** Naruto's expression had gone from stoic to a calm expression with a mocking smile with a hand resting on his hip before he faded out of sight. Before Jibril could even put her guard back up she felt an explosion of pain in her solar plexus via Naruto's fist which cause her to buckle over. In that same spot Naruto did a backhand spring kicking her under her chin with a lot of force. But before she could be knocked more than a few inches up Naruto had warped behind her, delievering a brutal roundhouse kick to the back of her head with a shockwave sending her flying across three bookshelves, a desk, and then impacting several inches on the far off wall, chunks of it falling out of the newly formed two meter radius crater.

**This exchange of kicks took 0.15 seconds.**

**"Awww~ is it too much for you. Don't worry I will make your choice to surrender very easy."** Naruto didn't even give her a chance to answer if she was ready to give up nor was he going to just yet. He wasn't done with her yet as this was part of her punishment for earlier. Not like she was cohherent enough at that particular moment to respond fast enough. Her mind was still trying to process through the pain what the hell was going on.

"Wh-what are you?!" This was the partially scared question that came from Jibril.

Naruto's expression momentarily softened back into his lazy smile. "Whatever I want to be."

Then just like that Naruto's wingtail wrapped around her leg as Naruto ran back to the center ready to end this pulling her out the wall and dragging her along the way. When Naruto reached the center he suddenly did a small backflip whipping up his tail which sent Jibril flying towards at the fastest speed yet that it left am afterimage. But even that didn't match Naruto as he prepared his technique. At an even faster speed he flew up overlapping Jibril. He even left a trail of white behind him.

**"DENIZEN FINSHER: ZRAIARZ ART #16:** **-"** Naruto reached the ceiling first and used it to stop his fall cratering that as well. Until he looked his eyes with Jibril rapidly approaching form and in that split second pushed off. A split second latter he dropkicked Jibril in her stomach making her fold over before she was rocketed down to the floor center. But Naruto wasn't done just yet as he didn't finish his technique. He did a quick spin and his tail lashed out at the air above him with a low boom as he used that extra force to speed down to Jibril as she hurdled to the floor.

Now this is that moment where you look at such an attack and realized that if any lesser or weaker being had taken the end result of this attack it would have been an instant kill though pain overload, injury overload, and heart attack.

Because that exact moment Jibril was about to hit the floor Naruto was their right above her to finish what he started. He brought his wrists together and used all of that momentum to send a double palm strike at her core. Poor girl was hit by both that attack and the ground at the exact same time. It was the equivalent of balancing a brick on a wedge and then bringing a stake right down on that center, with her being the brick.

**"-STARBREAKER!"** The impact resounded through the wrecked library with a crash. The impact made a crater far bigger that an of the others as it was at least 20 meters in radius. The impact sent a sonic wave up through through the building shattering ever window into dust sending it sprinkling down over Jibril and Naruto.

**This finisher took 1.2 seconds to complete.**

Jibril was in so much pain now she was barely conscious If she were a lesser being her skeleton would have been shattered and if she had been human she would have been a fresh coat of red for the floor painting it with her life fluids.

Naruto got on top of her in a very dominating position as he had her arms pinned back. His sharp tail curved up over them with its blade angled at her skull ready to strike.

**"Well do you surrender to me?"** Daring her to say no and see what happens.

"I concede to your victory Master." She submitted with a weak grin before she passed out.

**"Finally well** take us home Killua -!" Then Naruto based out though his form stayed the same as he fell on top of them. Killua just grumble though he was happy for Naruto and took them to InVerse.

*End Flashback*

After that he learned more about Denizens. His bond with Jibril had developed into an interesting Master & Slave relationship. Even though he was just trying to get a partner maybe even a servant she seemed to insist on being his slave and did it with a smile.

He still gave Jibril the 90,000 books by way of an electronic tablet. He chuckled remembering how she literally drool over the foreign technology. He didn't really care since Killua and ZRAIARZ had plenty of those. Though she did read a lot of the books most of what she did was play a game called Flappy Birds.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a whishing sound above him. He looked up from his desk to see a kunai collide with his mouth. The class gasped in shock and some screamed. Iruka was especially worried that he might have killed a student on their first day. That is until Naruto pulled the kunai out of his mouth showing that he had caught it with his teeth perfectly.

"Hai sensei what is it?"

"U-uhh so-sorry Uzumaki-san but I need you to pay attention as not doing so could get a ninja killed. Which is almost what happened. Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come up for sparring!"

**HM MODE: **'Well lets see how much I can embarrass him.' He thought with a sinister grin before he put the kunai back into his mouth, crunched it with his teeth, and swallowed. Freaking out those around him. Though Jibril just looked curious and amused.

End

**AN:**** Haha how do you like that I think this is my longest chapter and I still didn't get to where I wanted so next chapter will be soon and will cover sasuke's ass beat. And also hopefully the meetings with Kyuubi, Kushina, and Hinata. If it makes it to graduation then expect at least 1 lemon or lime. I would put more hear but I can't remember what else I was going to say and I am running out of time so yeah. Jibril won the poll. She is from no game no life. If she was in shape she would have been able to walk it off. Naruto is still nowhere as strong he can be as he only knows a little on how to fight. I could have made it so that he beat Jibril more but I didn't want to go overboard as he was already hitting harder than she was at the moment. Done damage the mechandise mentality right. I could have gone by the mentality 'you break it you buy it' but no I am planning that for when he meets Kyuubi. And just in case you guys didn't already know he nows she is inside of him. Next chapter will show his other shift. And more polls will be up soon. My goal is that this chapter shoots my follows and favorites to over 100 and my reviews to 20. And I want my reviews to be OVER 9000! *cough* anyway please review I need those bad.**

**Also just so you know since I can rap good, and I don't mean that party rap crap that comes on the radio even though I like it, I mean real rap, kinda like Eminem, Naruto will have moments where he does as well and I am already playing it out in my head about what happens when He meets Killer Bee. Which will probably be during the chunin exams.**

**More of the mystery around Denizens has been revealed.**

**I will be puting up a poll soon on which stories I should start working on as well once this one reaches Chunin exams. Some of the ones I'm thinking of with Naruto.**

**Highschool DxD**

**HunterXHunter**

**Highschool of the Dead**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Black Bullet and several others.**

**UPDATE 6/25/2014: Poll is up and some missing parts were put into the chapter. Some minor editing was also done. On a side not this sights spell check is SHIT!**


	5. Chapter 5 Here We Go!

**AN: So I am sad guys because of the anime characters who died lately. From Black Bullet Fuse Midori died though necessary sucide! Now she was like my favorite female character in that show and what most of you didn't know was that she was gonna be my base model for the Nibi's female form for obvious reasons. But they killed her off so soon. And then the next episode they killed of her partner Shouma who had badass punching skills. Its not fair!**

**Anyway I don't know if I told any of you guys this but I am both a genius and mentally imbalanced. It's like being insane except I can controll and channel it... most of the time. When I can't control it one of the following will happen.**

**1. Someone will get hurt by way of fight or me throwing a random object**

**2. My Destructive Impulses will activated: EX: I set my bathroom and garage on fire once because of this and it was on the same day...**

**3. I will have trouble sleeping and doing other works because of visions of the future that are accurate.**

**4. I will start think on all kinds of Ideas that will conflict with my different personalities.**

**Right now I am mostly on #4 and those Ideas are going to fanfiction. Now this is a good and bad thing. Good because that resulted in the first chapter being made months before I had planned and that was also why there was such insanity. Which will return. Also that has result in me planning things as far as the end of this story which will go as far as the manga is! The bad thing is that my insane character also wants me to kill off certain characters. Some characters that I want to keep. So characters that even my darkside disagrees with (ZRAIARZ, Kyuubi, Hinata) are just the main ones I mostly disagree with but I mostly let my insanity run this story so we will see if anyone dies. Though I am still on the fence with Hinata. The other good thing is that because of my insanity, ADHD, and meditation you can expect another story to be popping up soon. It will probably be a highschool dxd naruto story since my insanity is also working out the storyline for that even as I am typing and it is giving me a headache but I will have a poll just in case you guys want me to start another story cuz I have at least though a little of every option that is on my profile. Anway let me know what you guys think of this chapter especially the ending.**

**Anyway on with the Show!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the about, imaginary AI voice

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 5: Here We Go!**

**Previously:**

_After that he learned more about Denizens. His bond with Jibril had developed into an interesting Master & Slave relationship. Even though he was just trying to get a partner maybe even a servant she seemed to insist on being his slave and did it with a smile._

_He still gave Jibril the 90,000 books by way of an electronic tablet. He chuckled remembering how she literally drool over the foreign technology. He didn't really care since Killua and ZRAIARZ had plenty of those. Though she did read a lot of the books most of what she did was play a game called Flappy Birds._

_Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by a whishing sound above him. He looked up from his desk to see a kunai collide with his mouth. The class gasped in shock and some screamed. Iruka was especially worried that he might have killed a student on their first day. That is until Naruto pulled the kunai out of his mouth showing that he had caught it with his teeth perfectly._

_"Hai sensei what is it?"_

_"U-uhh so-sorry Uzumaki-san but I need you to pay attention as not doing so could get a ninja killed. Which is almost what happened. Now will Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha come up for sparring!"_

_**HM MODE: **__'Well lets see how much I can embarrass him.' He thought with a sinister grin before he put the kunai back into his mouth, crunched it with his teeth, and swallowed. Freaking out those around him. Though Jibril just looked curious and amused._

* * *

**NOW**

Naruto made his way out to the sparring ring with the expression of a curious child. Sasuke just walked up with his arms crossed, looking as if this was beneath him. Something that irritated Naruto. What Sasuke didn't know is that there are somethings that are taboo when dealing with Denizens.

_1. Don't Get them Irritated_

_2. Don't Get them Angry_

_3. Don't Piss them off_

There are several others that aren't as important right now but if any of the aforementioned are violated then a Denizen will often go out of their way to cause the violator bodily harm. It's exponentially worse for 2 and 3. As in you die.

Now Naruto couldn't kill Sasuke since they were in public and there would be too many witnesses. And he felt like he could make use of him.

So when they walked up to each other Naruto just stood there with his hands behind his back rocking back and forth on his feet joyfully like a little boy. Sasuke just stood there with his Sharingan activated, 1 tomoe in each eye **(AN: If Sasuke has more power from the beginning it makes his ass beatings more entertaining) **

Iruka moved down his hand to signal the start of the fight. Sasuke wasted no time as he wanted to get this over with and ran towards at Naruto with a speed that was impressive, for an academy student. Which really was just the same speed as his GEAR 1 state, which was his current state. But did that mean that Naruto was gonna show that he could match Sasukes speed and then suddenly overwhelm him with higher GEARS or his Fugel RIOT Shift and bust out some new finisher?! Hells no, he was saving that for graduation.

Right when Sasuke was 2 feet from Naruto, which took to long in Naruto's opinion, Naruto acted.

"Ahh scary!" Naruto shouted in fear and shot his arms out in front of him with his eyes closed.

"GAHH!" was what was heard when Naruto felt his hands come into contact with flesh. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke holding his nose and throat. Apparently Naruto's palms had come into contact with enough force to make his nose bleed and bruise his windpipe.

Naruto jumped back and struck a victorious pose as he pointed at Sasuke. "Hahaah! No one is a match for the might Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!"

'Dattebayo?! What does that even mean?!' was the collective thoughts of class as well as 'I can't believe the cute kid got the first hit against Uchiha –sama!' which came from the girls no matter how accidental it _looked_.

"Why you! How dare you filthy mongrel spill my godly blood!" Sasuke roared as his Sharingan blazed. He dashed once again at Naruto who was closer this time at a speed that was a slightly faster than his GEAR 1 state. 'What kid talks like that' as Naruto just mentally deadpanned.

Naruto just tried to back pedal avoiding 5 wild swipes before he tripped and fell back. When Naruto fell back he jutted out a foot as if to try and get balance and Sasuke just kept blindly going forward at the unpredictable boy. The end result was Sasuke's crotch colliding with Naruto's foot with a resounding *Crrrrrnnnccchchh*. Many of the males flinched at this, while many of the girls just cried out about Naruto damaging their merchandise that was Sasuke's crotch. Which in retrospect probably only had the worth of a stick of gum at a dollar store, especially after this.

Sasuke crumpled down on the ground and squealed in a high voice. "ahh my peepee. you hurt my peepee! why you hurt my peepee?!"

Naruto was now really struggling against laughing. It wasn't helping that the other guys in the class where laughing. It sounded like Sasuke had been knocked back to 7 years old.

So Naruto just went with the best course of action and proceeded to kick Sasuke while he was do while speaking and laughing at the same time like he was going insane. He kicked Sasuke with each sentence at whatever he wasn't shielding. He kicked his stomach or face because he was protecting his crotch and he stomped his crotch when he tried to shield his face and so on.

"Haha! This! Is! What! Happens! When! You! Mess! With the Great! Naruto-sama!" A crazy grin on his face the whole time that said he was enjoying this.

It took the teachers 20 seconds to recover from there shock and realized what was happening and quickly ended the match in Naruto's favor.

"That's enough Naruto-san you have won the match! Someone take Uchiha-sama to the infirmary and get him some ice!" Shouted Iruka after what happened to Sasuke's delicates.

Naruto mock saluted. "Hai Iruka-sensei!" he then proceeded to match of comically like a soldier.

After the day was over an Anbu showed up to Naruto stating that the Hokage had demanded his presence. Not that Naruto wasn't already expecting it. He made it to the Hokage tower with Jbril in tow, most of the villagers still having no idea who he was. He walked in to the hokage's office with Jibril right behind him. Naruto stared at the old man how was finishing up a few papers and so had not looked up at them yet. There was concealed aggression burning hidden behind his half lidded eyes before he calmed down.

The Sandaime looked up in feign surprised as if he didn't already sense Naruto before he even entered the room, something that irritated Naruto.

"Ahh Naruto my boy! It has been too long."

Naruto adopted his happy-go-lucky expression, you know the one that makes you face hurt.

"Hi Jiji!"

Sarutobi now felt that the killing intent he felt earlier must have been his imagination as Naruto appeared to still be his idiotic happy self.

"I see you have enter the academy and are already made it to the top of the class. You will definitely go far!" The old kage said as he looked out the window.

Naruto's eyes opened back into there murderous halflidded gaze filled with killing intent. He wasn't stupid, both he and Jibril had noticed how Hiruzen didn't seem truly concerned with Naruto. After all if you truly see someone as a grandson you don't ask them about them going to school first. You ask them where the hell they were for the past year and a half!

'Fuck you old man I know exactly how far I can go!'

Hiruzen blinked as he noticed the ominous killing intent and looked back at Naruto who looked innocent again.

"*cough* anyway I was wondering where you have been for the past year. Oh and who is your friend?"

'Don't try to catch yourself now old man!'

"Well it was actually more like _18 months _Jiji and I left to hide in the forest until I could join the academy. After all the villagers always torture and hurt me so I felt it best if I went away until I could take care of myself. As for her, her name is Jibril and she is my closest friend." Naruto lied off simply and flawlessly.

"Oh really and can you tell me about yourself young lady as with you unique hair I am certain that I haven't seen you around the village before." As he said this his expression went hard as her response will determine if she was a threat to the village and if she and or Naruto were ever out of the village.

But Naruto and Jibril had already planned for this.

Jibril shrugged off the tension as if she didn't notice it. But she certainly caught the war veteran's attention with her next response.

"Well Hokage-sama I was actually raised in the Forest of Death. My mother was part of a nomadic group of people known as the Fugel clan that specialized in Demon Slaying. My mother died years ago and so I have been alone for a while until Naruto-kun found me! So I have made it a point to help Naruto-kun however I can as well as keep the promise I made to my mother."

"And what is that miss?" asked Sarutobi as she now had his undivided attention.

Jibril's eyes became shadowed as crosses in her eyes were revealed, glowing though the darkness, a sadistic look on her face.

"**To become strong enough to slay any demon that gets in my way or harms this village.**" Sarutobi started to mentally drool at the possibilities that could come from this. On one hand if Naruto was deemed too much of a risk then they could have Jibril kill him. On the other hand if Naruto stayed a good little weapon then they could have potential to major deterrents. Either way he was gonna make sure she stayed away from Anko.

* * *

Naruto and Jibril, now finished with their meeting with the hokage were walking back to his apartment complex. Thinking back only the meeting Naruto couldn't help but have a sinister smile under his scarfed face. The old man had believe everything. Sure he probably was still gonna be suspicious and watch Naruto but that was to be expected. No doubt the old man would try to make contingency plans in response to what Naruto and Jibril said. That would more than likely work in Naruto's favor as they had purposely mixed in lies with half truths to put the Hokage's state of mind on a certain path.

Right now he just need to go on and finish the academy at the top of his class for all 4 years so that the next phases of his plan can commence.

After that Naruto would proceed to go undefeated during his time in the academy. Most of the guys when they had the off chance of being paired with him forfeited because he had become infamous for his knack of being clumsy resulting in his opponent being embarrassingly and painfully defeated with half of the time suffering damage to the genitals or their asses. Some questions are better left unanswered. He especially made example out of Kiba but mostly Sasuke as those two were the only ones who would change him since he was shinobi of the year. Though Kiba learned his lesson eventually.

The tests were painfully easy and he aced every subject with Jibril right up there with him.

* * *

It had been a year and a half and 198 eaten kunais and shurikens later now since he entered the academy. He was now 13 years old but kept his outward appearance the same. He had learned much from ZRAIARZ and his Denizen sempais in this time and was a much better fighter now. He could now go as high as GEAR 5 though it was straining, which also helped him reach higher levels of his RIOT Shift. He was certainly a much stronger fighter now and had learned much. He had even met some other Denizens like Tsuna the mafia boss and Izayoi the UNKNOWN. It was now around that time that ZRAIARZ said it was for him to meet his tenant as the should have recently woken up. You see when Naruto became a Denizen the damage didn't just transfer to him it also went to kyuubi since their souls were tied together. It also didn't help that the beast was trying to keep him alive as well on that day which really just drained the yokai and countered his Denizen abilities. The backlash caused the kyuubi to have to go into a multiyear sleep.

ZRAIARZ was confident that Naruto would be able to handle himself against his tenant now. Especially giving the nature of Denizens and the InVerse. If the Inverse was a inner realm accessed though the power of ones soul, will, and imagination, then that meant that the mindscape where he would meet kyuubi would be located in a private area of the InVerse. If Naruto being a Denizen it would be a shortcut to both facing and freeing the kyuubi at the same time without any unnecessary risks.

ZRAIARZ and the other Denizens had also taught Naruto about the trademark abilities of a Denizen. One was a kind of precognitive or 6th sense. It wasn't uncommon for it to be different with everyone. Every Denizen had a small danger sense that warned them about threats shortly before they happened but the more _gifted _Denizens had even highly levels of this.

Like Roxas for example. His higher sense was something he called the Reactionary. Basically he would at times see himself from a 3rd person perspective and his mind would automatically deal with a threat in an extremely efficient way, often exploiting their weakness.

Killua probably had the most overpowered sense which ZRAIARZ and Tsuna would often complain over. Afterall his allowed him to respond to anything automatically at a fraction of the speed of light. The only thing that balanced this out was that he could only use it at his fullest in Godspeed Shift, or GEAR 6 or higher. The fact that this Shift could only counter physical attacks mostly didn't matter when he could just avoid most attacks by moving at the speed of lightning.

But ZRAIARZ was still happy with his as his sense was the most versatile. His since actually gave him temporary control over his on localized time zone. If he was fast enough to dodge an attack this ability fixed that problem. He could literally slow down or stop everything in a certain range and then move a second before time resumed. Since it was just in a certain area and didn't affect the mind, people both inside and outside the range would know what was happening but wouldn't be able to do much about it. This sense happened both automatically and at his own control and he called this **Brake.**

* * *

The next thing he learned was something that was actually the same for all Denizens and something they made heavy use of. It to Denizen virtually no energy to before as it was the same as running for them as eventually you would get tired but it would take a long time. It was something ZRAIARZ name the **Waver System****.  
**

It actually allow a Denizen to simply ignore the basic laws of physics and life. The more they new about physics or cared to apply, the more that can be ignored in this system. Say Izayoi didn't feel like breathing or wanted to be able to eat lightning, well he can just ignore any of the consequences that will come with such things. Another part that pretty much all Denizen use is **Wavering **which is how the system got its name. This can allow them to before feats of agility and acrobatics that defy physics. Like say one is about to land on their head. Well one could **Waver** their body to stop for a split second right above the ground and then **Waver **their body right side up so that they land on their feet. With a little imagination this could be very dangerous against an opponent in close combat, or increase ones evasiveness. Especially when combined with the 6th sense.

Naruto had already learned how to access his Beast Shift. Though in his current form his Beast Shift **Dorimon** with a longer tail, which just made the other Denizen laugh at him (**AN: This form does actually have so meaning and significance, for his appearance look up Dorimon from digimon). **He has yet to access his Beast shift for his RIOT Shift. ZRAIARZ laughed since even his first beast form at least looked more like a wolf pup, Naruto's almost like a toy!

But even with that a new Denizen was still stronger in the InVerse as they didn't have to hold back there energy as much, as it would be a lot more hazards to living things like humans and animals if he didn't do so.

* * *

Naruto and Jibril had both made it to his apartment again after a boring day. Now they were far enough ahead of everyone that they hardly even paid attention in classes now. Jibril kept to reading on her tablet which still made the class jealous as they wanted their own but Naruto and Jibril were the only ones they knew who had these things. Naruto would often just sleep. Usually because it gave him a temporary link to InVerse so that he could talk with the other Denizens as well as talk with his Riot Shift, since Riot was just as much apart of him as his own person.

But now they were in his apartment complex which had been _conveniently _cleared out. The bedroom was a simply one and for the two odd being through they slept in the same room it was not always the same way. Sometimes they would sleep together and sometimes Jibril would sleep floating in the air or Naruto on the ceiling. It was weird but they didn't care, besides most nights Naruto was technically dead anyway since his mind and soul was often in the InVerse while Jibril kept what over his body. Sure he could take his body with him but the Anbu patrolling would no doubt sense that.

Anyway Naruto got ready to go into his InVerse. He was now good enough to take his body with him but he need to keep a beacon of sorts as a way to help him return. His bandages hid is energy so he used that as a beacon. He made his black bandages expand outward off his body into a large sphere that surrounded him. While the ball of bandages was very durable it was not indestructible yet and if someone where to break through it was possible that he could get killed permanently. So he had Jibril guard it. To which Jibril did by sitting on the ball while playing _Angry Birds_ as if she was a mother hen on an oversized egg. It was a somewhat comical scene.

Inside the sphere Naruto's hand glowed before he preceded to jap it into his stomach and slowly pull out a red energy

* * *

***Naruto's Mindscape in a hidden part of InVerse***

"*Cough ok let's get this done." Naruto looked around at his surroundings seeing he was in a dilapidated sewer of some kind. The water he was walking in was to his ankles but surprisingly was fresh water from what his nose told him.

"Wow I have a dirty mind hehe!" Naruto continued to walk through the sewer following a faint red light. He went through the seemingly endless trail of tunnels and pathways. Eventually he made it though the pathways after 10 minutes t arrive at a massive gate. It appeared to be a massive cage of some sort. It was rust and looked like it could give way at any moment.

Naruto heard grunts and moans as he looked into the dark cage. With his eyesight he could see in the darkness but he decide to use his control over his mindscape to illuminated the cage.

It revealed a 50 meter 9 tailed crimson orange fox **(AN: It has been shown that the fox is obviously represented to be smaller when it is inside of Naruto than in any other situation, mine is even smaller but I have a reason for that)**. It looked to be slowly waking up. The fact that lights were now on just made this happen faster. The fox slowly opened its eyes being that of a golden amber before quickly bleeding over into crimson red with slit pupils.

It's eyes were unfocused as they looked around. **"Wh-what happened? How long have I been asleep? The traces of the genjutsu from that damned uchiha is messing with my memory. Maybe Naru-sama's memories will tell me how long it has been."** The voice was powerful but had a surprisingly feminine undertone if you listened closely.

Naruto smirked before putting on his pokerface and made himself know. "*cough* why don't you ask Naruto-sama yourself, hmm?"

Kyuubi was full awake now as the slitted eyes trained in on the origin of the voice. The fox was surprised before schooling its features.

**"So I finally meet my unworthy container do I? Well if you are still such a runt then I must not have must not have been that long." **The Kyuubi spoke in an obviously smug tone.

"Aww I thought you would be happy to see your _Naruto-sama?_" Naruto spoke with obvious mirth.

If it wasn't for the fur you would have been able to see a light blush. But that didn't matter since Naruto could smell her embarrassment as well as the fact that she was indeed female.

She just narrowed her eyes as she asked the most important question. **"Why are you really here human kit?"**

With this a series of things happened. Naruto walked up and opened the gate, breaking the see causing loose chains to form which would be taken note of later. Naruto's violet eyes become there wild slits, and his body grew to his present true form with a height of 5'7. The clothes also grew and became a more accurate size for his body.

'Reality Level 80% GEAR 3'

"I'm here to take care of you!" With a look on his face that was either a sly grin or a violent one.

**AN: ****I don't really care if the girl likes Naruto or not. 3 of my 4 main personalities agree that Naruto can kill them off at the beginning before any bonds are formed. With the results of the catgirl poll. I AM NOT SURPRISED! AT ALL! I was honestly going with Kuroka either way cuz she is like the top of my list of sexy anime girls. But that doesn't mean the others won't show up. At least Koneko will show up. So I will put up my next poll of what story I should start next and that poll will probably be there awhile. Also Guys I need more reviews. Even thoughs who pm me I would like another review on the actually page to bring up the numbers. Actually you all could just review as if you have a account then I do respond to all the reviews!**

**So I got over 100 follows. Good**

**I still want my favs to be over 100 but it is good right now. **

**My reviews didn't make it to 25...**

**And if I had waited another week to post a chapter it would have gone over 9000 views. Right now it is over 8000 which is great.**

**So this chapter revealed more about the Denizens though I just realized I think I left one thing out but that is fine I can cover it when it happens.**

**So what did you guys think about this ending I want to know what your lines of thought are. Also my mental project that I have been thinking of off and on for a year was completed last night and then perfected further 5 minutes later. So I have 2 questions for you before my time is up.**

**What Idea do you have for something that can be looked at as superior to Minato's Hiraishin(And i don't mean stopping or reversing time like I have seen in some stories. that is to obvious and simple and a game breaker)?**

**And**

**Should I give that style to Naruto during chunin exams, a prototype of it in chunin exams, or should I wait until shippuden so he isn't to OP than he already will be.**

**JaNE! *Poll for next story is up!***


	6. Chapter 6 AHHH!

**Remember when I said that I would let my insanity guide and that I might kill off important characters. Well tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Anyway This chapter is my brain child and came from my penis. Enjoy what comes from my penis he made it with love!**

**O-O-O-On with the SHHHOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the about, imaginary AI voice

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 6: AHHH!**

**Previously:**

_**"So I finally meet my unworthy container do I? Well if you are still such a runt then I must not have must not have been that long." **The Kyuubi spoke in an obviously smug tone._

_"Aww I thought you would be happy to see your Naruto-sama?" Naruto spoke with obvious mirth._

_If it wasn't for the fur you would have been able to see a light blush. But that didn't matter since Naruto could smell her embarrassment as well as the fact that she was indeed female._

_She just narrowed her eyes as she asked the most important question. **"Why are you really here human kit?"**_

_With this a series of things happened. Naruto walked up and opened the gate, breaking the see causing loose chains to form which would be taken note of later. Naruto's violet eyes become there wild slits, and his body grew to his present true form with a height of 5'7. The clothes also grew and became a more accurate size for his body._

_'Reality Level 80% GEAR 3'_

_"I'm here to take care of you!" With a look on his face that was either a sly grin or a violent one._

**Now:**

The water in the sewer had sunk into the floor and disappeared when Naruto opened the cage. Now in his older form his clothes grew to accomodate his size more accurately but he now had the same electric headphones and his Ninja sandals had changed into the same Tabi socks that ZRAIARZ wore.

"Umm hello I was kinda hoping for a response, you know one kinda of in the immediate sense?" Questioned ZRAIARZ as the giant fox spirit just looked at Naruto blankly.

And then the next second a giant clawed fox hand came down on him.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Naruto as the the overdeveloped animal hand turned up rocks and blew Naruto back a little from the impact as he jumped to the side.

"Well that was not the response I was expecting but if you want to be treated as a threat..."

_'GEAR 4'_

"Then so be it!" as more power and steam started to waft off of Naruto. The rise in power surprised Kyuubi enough to momentarily distract her. Naruto used this moment to run up her paw and arm up to her face and gave her a hard kick to her cheek. The foxes head was turned about 2 feet to the side, but for all intent and purposes that felt like the equivalent to a wake-up tap to the massive fox. The fox just shifted her eyes slightly to the side to look at Naruto.

**"Was that it?"**

"Crap..." The giant fox then simply gave a heavy headbutt to Naruto's body sending him flying away where he hit the bottom of a far off wall near on the floor. His body breaking part of it and forming large rocks.

"Oww... well I messed up on that one." His fractured spine and broken arm were already healing. He slowly brought himself up as he heard the heavy steps of the Biju make its way towards him. Naruto put his body in a charging pose.

"AHHH!"

'Time to release the restraints that bind me!'

_'Restraints dropped. GEAR 5. Stress Ceiling Nearing.'_

The bandages on Naruto blew off of most of his body, no longer holding back his power. His muscles flexed as the bandages came off and went through his clothing. His forearms still had bandages loosely wrapped around his forearms. The rest of the black bandages were circling him almost protectively moving to his emotions. Baring his fangs with his body tense a fluctuating aura of black and white energy was wafting several inches off of his body. He was loosing control of how much power he could currently handle.

The large power spike was enough to make Kyuubi stop as her eyes widen.

**'Where is all of this energy coming from? His power is on the level of a Bijuu now! Though it is still below mine by a heavy amount, probaby closer to Isobu, why does this power make me feel like I'm forgetting something?'**

She didn't have time to think about it anymore as Naruto had decided to take the offensive.

**"DENIZEN ART: #9 - "**

Naruto had quickly dashed under her before using all the power in his legs to do a rising upcut to her midsection. The force sent out a shockwave. It was strong enough to make Kyuubi's eyes widen even more and wheeze as the blow had taken quite the bit of air out of her. Had she been less than half her weight she would have been knocked off of the ground. Thats not to say she was fat.

After that first punch Naruto **Wavered** his body to be parallel with the ground and Kyuubi's body and stay their in midair. As he pulled back his arm his body began to glow. The energy surrounding his body becoming thicker and all white. He tensed his arms preparing for launch and then unleashed the stored potential on Kyuubi's already caved in stomach.

**"-JŪ DANMAKU (HEAVY BARRAGE)!"**

A rapid barrage of powerful jabs and punches were released on Kyuubi's abdomen. Punch after punch, blow after blow, the foxes mouth was wide open in shock and pain as each hit sent out small shockwaves and was slowly taking her into the air. With each hit Naruto was sending waves of energy from his shoulders down his arms, out his fists and exploding on contact.

After 8 seconds and 50 blows Naruto put his feet to Kyuubi's stomach and pushed off rocketing to the floor before pushing off with his arms and rocketing up to put a double heel impact to Kyuubi's chin before she even hit the ground, knocking her head up. Naruto somersaulted away and looked to see the results.

Kyuubi had fallen to the ground her stomach in pain. She looked ahead of her and saw Naruto looking at her smug with his arms crossed. This infuriated Kyuubi. How dare this kid look down on her. No matter how cute or hot now he was, he was still a human. She quickly shook off the pain and got up with her clawed hand suddenly above Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as the giant hand came down on him. He brought his hands up and stopped the large appendage from crushing him but his knees crouched from the strain and the ground around him buckled and broke up.

"AHHHH!" Naruto's muscles strained and bulged as he struggled to fight back against the force of the hand.

Kyuubi's eyes once again widened as she was not expecting that kind of strength and she was actually trying to smash him! She even felt him push her hand back. This was taking long than she planned. She suddenly lifted her paw off of him causing him to lose his balance and stumble. But before he could regain his bearings one of the massive tails came and swiped him to the side with a resounding *SMACK*

Naruto was sent tumbling making a light trench in the ground before his back hit the one of the massive bars of the cage.

*CRACK!* His spine actually broke from the impact. He lay there as he was in pain but he could deal with it. As the fox once again made its way over to him Naruto slowly got himself off the wall. He used an arm to brace himself.

"I'm not done yet! I'm not gonna lose!" His eyes went half lidded and dazed as he went into a battle haze. He slowly walked towards the fox as his spine healed. Moving faster and faster the more his back healed. He felt it. He was in his moment and it was a positive one. It was a condition that affected all Denizen against there will. It could be either a disadvantage or advantageous. It can either restrict his power or give him a boost or let him use more depending on the circumstances. Right now he was feeling like he had more control.

Naruto walked towards the Kyuubi, his arms limp at his sides. He started to lightly job and Kyuubi sent a claw swipe at him right before it reached Naruto he activated the **BRAKE **and time slowed down. He leaned towards the floor and spun as time resumed the hand swooshing right over his head. He was now running towards the Kyuubi his arms still back. A tail came at him sweeping the floor. He **BRAKE**'d again and right when the tail was about to touch him he jumped and front flipped over it. As he was in midair he powered up once again. This time even higher.

'GEAR 6: NON SHIFTED BASE LEVEL REACHING CRITICAL'

The aura of energy was just as control as it was in GEAR 5 right now thanks to the Moment. He felt lighter than he ever did before right now. He didn't have much time to enjoy it as Kyuubi stepped up her game as the power boost was clearly worrying her now. All nine tails now came at him in a flurry of assaults and combinations as he weaved and dance around all of them in both the air and on the ground going like a blur. Kyuubi getting tired of this pulled her tails away and brought her hands smashing on top of him. The ground formed a 20 meter crater but the result scared her. That was all her strength and yet Naruto was still there. One arm for each of her hands he held them back from crushing him, with visibly less strain than when he held back just one hand not that long ago. She could see Naruto through the space between her hands. His head was angled down but then his eyes looked up at her and he smirked. With a sudden push he knocked her arms back but she recovered a lot faster this time around. Now Naruto had a tail coming at him from every direction. Right before they were all about to impale him and tear him apart his disappeared in a burst of pure speed.

He reappeared upside-down in midair infront of Kyuubi's face.

With a serious expression on his face. He brought his arms out and quickly crossed them hands still pointing out.

**"How did you-!"** Kyuubi was silenced by the attack.

**"DENIZEN ART: #89 JINSUI (IMPOUNDING)!"**

What Kyuubi felt next was obviously a lot of pain. It had felt like an invisible wall of force had crushed itself through her from both above and below at the same time. It shattered her entire skeleton, but she would survive. She collapsed to the floor, Naruto standing right in front of her. Her bones were rapidly healing.

She lifted up her head off the floor and growled at Naruto, though it was mostly in pain.

**"You-!"  
****"DENIZEN ART: #70 HEITEI (SUBJUGATION)!"**

And Kyuubi was silenced once again as Naruto made a grabbing motion with his hand and an invisible force grabbed Kyuubi's head and slammed it back to the ground.

**"DENIZEN ART: #72 ****Zen'nō K****ŌSOKU **(Almighty RESTRAINT)!"

The bandages around Naruto grew and wrapped themselves around Kyubbi's appendages and neck. Pinning her to the ground and turning into chains.

"Fwew well I think we are don't you think-?!" Naruto stopped as he saw Kyuubi's mouth glow before a massive orange fire stream was sprayed out.

**"Kitsune-en (Fox-flame)!"**

"Aw come on!" Naruto cried as he took the blast point-blank and was knock into a wall the flames still on him.

Kyuubi gaze at the mass of flames.

**"*cough* Did I win?" ** No she didn't more like made it worse.

**"You're really dig yourself into a hole into a hole aren't you vixen?"**

Kyuubi flinched. She saw the shadowy silhouette of Naruto through the fire. Glowing red orbs where his eyes were and a soul eater grin before it morphed and the flames exploded revealing a massive creature.

**'BEAST SHIFT reached. FERAL SHIFT reached. ACTIVATING ZEGAR ŌKAMI SHIFT! Downgrading to GEAR 5.'**

The beast was at least 20 meters bigger than Kyuubi currently was. The apparence was pretty much a bigger wolf version of Kyuubi. But the wolf had one large tail. It had to waving tendril/tentacles forming out of his shoulder blades. He had two horns on top of his had that looked simlar to his human forms headphones with arcs of lightning going up between them every now and then. He had a white snout and under belly but the color of the fur was red and black, with the black forming stripes along his body and on his cheeks and looked more jagged. The hands, forearms, and feet all looked like they were covered in a black metal skin. He was still wearing his scarf with the two flaps flowing in the wind and it looking more furry around the chest area. The rest of the fur also looked similar to dangerous metal fibers with two chains crossing over his chest forming an X'. The wolf beast stretched its body upwards, its joints popping before looking down its nose at the now scared shitless fox **(AN: Looking back at this his form right now bears a striking resemblance to Gaogamon. This is a coincidence. Besides this form is modeled after a wolf instead of a dog and looks far more badass.)**.**  
**

He grinned at her.

**"Still think you've won vixen. Heh heh I can smell your fear as well as another sweet smelling one. Would you mind telling me what that one is?"**

His grin now showing his teeth as he started at her knowingly.

**'What happened to Naruto-sama! Nothing is making since anymore. I'm already certain that he isn't as human as I thought, which is obviously a plus right now but still I'm not done yet!**

The fox released another stream of flame at Naruto. This time it hit directly with his giant horned wolf head. The blast covered his upper body with smoke. Kyuubi watched tentatively to see the results.

Naruto's body twitched before suddenly leaning forward out of the smoke revealing his unharmed face with a shit-eating grin and insanity in his eyes, his face right in front of hers.

**"Was that it?"** His question was both mocking and ironic. Before Kyuubi could react from her startling Naruto's wolf hand grab her face and chucked her 400 meters into a wall. Before Kyuubi could recover herself from the crash Naruto had covered the distance in seconds. He tackled her into the ground forming a crater before wraping his shoulder tentacles around her legs then his scarf arms around her hands. He used this to swing her around again and again and again. Eventually spinning fast enough that he was about to brake the sound barrier with her body. That very moment that Kyuubi was about to break said barrier Naruto had slammed her body into the ground with a sonic boom, rocks and debris been thrown in every direction from the corner she was slammed in.

**DENIZEN ART: ZRAIARZ STYLE #50: ZVUKOVA AYARIYI (Sonic Crash in Ukranian)!**

Now Kyuubi was both dizzy and staggered from the impact. But before she could even recover from her disorientation Naruto made his next move. His clawed armored hand began to glow with black power and a low hum could be heard. He pulled his arm back ready to launch before going to stabb it into Kyuubi's chest.

**"By the rites DENIZEN ART: ZRAIARZ STYLE #25: kò brekè (Body BREAKER**** in Haitian)!**

As Naruto's hand went into the foxes chest light started to engulf her form before it shatter and scattered in the wind. A much smaller figure was sent tumbling out before it stopped after hitting the nearby corner.

Naruto reverted out of his Beast Shift revealing the human, well mostly, form of his new Shift. The Zegar Shift.

His hair was wilder and had streaks of red scattered though it. He still had his headphones situated on top of his head as electric horns. The bandages were no longer wrapping around him at the moment even though he had reverted down to GEAR 3, his resting state. his toned arms where bared. His clothes in this from seem to have changed slightly with this form as well. His black shirt had change to a black sleeveless hooded jacket vest thing that was unzipped showing that he didn't have a shirt on underneath. Most of his sculpted chest and abs were revealed because of this. The scarf though more wild was still there. His tabi socks in this form had turned red and with four pointed toe slots instead of the traditional two. His eyes were red with slits and seem to always be excited. His pants still were black and baggy and had the slight sag to them. His tiger stripes and markings he had throughout his body were now also more jagged and wild looking. Other than that he seemed mostly the same. Oh, and he still had the wolf ears and tail of his beast so he wasn't completely out of his Beast Shift just yet. He walked over to the fallen figure's form eyeing her features.

She was an extremely attractive fox girl that appeared to be somewhere between the ages of 15 and 18. She had unique have that was composed of alternating candle flame-shaped clumps of orange and crimson hair. The hair went down to her butt and each clump of hair looked vague similar to a fox tail. From a distance it looked almost like fire. The was also a misplaced flame of hair that was like a red antennae on the top of her head. She had two bangs that framed her face that were orange and lightly covered the ends of her eyes, one lose bang that fell down her forehead that was red, and two more longer strands that fell down and rest on her breasts.

Speaking of breasts, hers were amazing. They appear perky and unblemished. The were probably high D-cups to low DD and yet they had no sagging. They were tightly packed and pushed together as they strained against the short yukata she was wearing. The yukata had diagonal black and orange strips with a red trim on the borders. It went down to her rear and was currently off of one shoulder, showing even more cleavage and skin. Her was cute butt was perfect and had a nice cherry shape to it and the only thing covering it was a pair of hot pants. Maybe she didn't like wearing a lot of clothes as the pants kept much of her long wonderful legs and perfectly tanned skin bare. Her nails were perfectly manicured and pointed like claws.

She had whisker marks on her face like Naruto used to have but hers were bolder. Her eyes were captivating as the were slighted but were gold in color. There was a black lining around her eyes that looked like thick eyeliner but was natural. It brought out her eyes and when she blinked it showed that her eyelids were black as well naturally. She had pronounced canines, not as big as Naruto's but the top ones were still big enough to jut out of her mouth slightly from her pink soft and pouty lips. Her button nose was slightly blackened, very much like that of a canine or feline which is both what a fox is related too.

* * *

The fox girl stirred and lifted herself off of the warm ground groggily. She was surprisingly not in all that much pain but rather feeling very week and heavy like her link to her power had been cut or _broken_.

**"You know you certainly gave me quite a bit of trouble."**

The kitsune lifted herself and her ears twitched to the voice. She looked at the person who was approaching her and blushed heatedly when she took in his appearance but also was apprehensive to what might happen next.

**"Wh-where does your power come from."**

Naruto merely tilted his head to the side his wolf ears flopping over as his eyes had a huge amount of amusement.

**"Ara, did Kyuubi-chan not figure it out yet?" **His eyes widened and sported a soul eating grin. **"I'm a fucking Denizen, and I'm pretty sure you know what that mean don't you?"**

Kyuubi's ears went flat against her head as her expression turned scared. She began to scoot backwards from Naruto which just served to amuse him more. She had learned about Denizens when she was little. Denizens were above all beings except the Elder Biblical God and their destructive power is unmatched. In fact the Biblical God was the precursor to Denizens! Naruto was not a Denizen before she went to sleep which means he became one sometime after. Which meant he was a rookie Denizen. And if Denizens realm, the InVerse was fuel by the power of the soul and imagination that meant she could have actually killed him in the mindscape for real. Shit! She wasn't trying to go that far she was trying to kill him with the idea that he was still human or something close to one and so he would still survive afterwards. That fire stream could have really killed him.

Kyuubi's voice was shaky and had lost his power as she realized how much messed up.

"Fo-forgive me! I-I wasn't trying to ki-kill you. I didn't realize you were a Kyoryūmin (Denizen)."

Naruto continued to advance on Kyuubi as she backed into a corner standing up against it, the ground turning into black grass that curved around his feet as he walked.

**"Wasn't tryin to kill me? Hmhm it certainly felt like you were trying to me." **Kyuubi's body and tail were shaking as she tried to make her self smaller against the corner. But the attempt was in vain. Steam once again started to roll off his body which made things worse but yet she felt the need to stare at his steaming skin.

"I'm so-sorry I didn't realize you were a Denizen. If I knew I might not have even tried fighting. I'll give you my power if thats what you want if you let me live!"

Black chains and bandages shot out of the ground wrapping around various parts of her body restraining her arms against the wall and binding her legs.

**"Want your power? *scoff* If I'm a Denizen what use would I have for that other than as an experiment. No I said I would take care of you and I meant that."**

Kyuubi gave up hope with that. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Kyuubi dropped her head and closed her eyes accepting her fate and awaiting the blow that would surely bring about her death. The tension built as she heard him walk closer and closer until the footsteps just stopped a few inches away from her. She felt a hand cup her cheek too which her first reaction was to recoil from but for some reason her body refused to act. Her thoughts screeched to a halt when she felt something hot and soft against her lips.

* * *

Her eyes widened to their biggest in shock as stared back at Naruto whose red eyes where now slightly open gazing back into her shocked golden ones.

He was kissing her! It was a firm lip-lock. After a minute she regained her bearings and her eyes started closing as both of them started to lean in and deepen the kiss. Tongues gently fighting against each other as it continued, his hands on her pined arms. After a few minutes Naruto end the kiss much to Kyuubi's disappointment who was now blushing and pant from lack of air. Her face turned even more red as she took in his entire face as his scarf was no longer covering the lower half. The perfectly sculpted features, the lips the chin. The black tiger marks on his cheecks which now looked more jagged. Almost like thunderbolts.

"Na-Naruto-sama?" She questioned as she had no idea what was going on now.

Naruto just chuckle at how she referred to him.

**"Hmmhm you actually thought I was mad at you. That I was going to kill you didn't you." **He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his bare chest flush against hers. He started talking into her ear his hot breath tickling her neck and arousing her.

**"You think I didn't know you held no actually malice towards me, even if you have issues holding back." **He began massaging the base of her back getting stifled moans of pleasure.

"Mmm~."

**"You think I didn't hear your voice guiding me when I was little. Warning me about mobs, healing me from my injuries, even giving me soothing dreams occasionally. No I was aware of all of this. Though my Denizen connections, though I don't know the whole story I do know that the attack on the day of my birth was not you fault." **He got behind her restrained form. One hand moved to the inside of her yukata cupping one of her breasts while the other hand went down to her leg and began to massage her inner thigh. Kyuubi was getting flushed as her eyes were closed and she moaned out. Naruto started to lick and suck at the sweet spot at the side of her neck and trailed his wolf length tongue along her jawline.

**"I just enjoyed the fight, you even helped me get stronger even if that fire almost killed me permanently. And my sadistic tendencies just got excited seeing your scared and shaking form." **Naruto started to get a growling undertone as he thought about it. The feeling of getting dominated and restrained by such an animalistic partner and being able to do nothing about it was turning her on like nothing else. Her pot was soaked in its honey right now and Naruto could smell it heavily at this range. The sweet scent was starting to make him crazy as his member started to harden against her soft and firm ass.

**"I just love it! Something about watching someone experience an inconvenience of emotions. To see fear or pain etched onto there face. Oh it sends tingles down my spine!" **The chains more so that now her arms were held upwards and tightly together behind her head. He took out his large member and pushed it between her legs enjoying the slick feeling of rubbing against her soaked folds through her tight shorts while his hand went up to its pair to massage the other breast.

The groping, licking, rubbing, all this combined with watching the large rod of meat chafing against her folds sent her over the edge as she had experienced a powerful orgasm, juice squirting through her silky nylon pants soaking his member. The chains slacked a little and her weakenened body went limp, recovering from the orgasm. Naruto had stopped thrusting between her legs and she realized that most her body was being held up by his member. She could even see steam coming off of it as it was reddened and looked angry **(AN: Narutos average body heat in this Shift is 60ºC or 140ºF but can be controlled to range from -100ºC to 550ºC right now).**

Naruto's member was starting to hurt but he wanted to drag it out a little more. He brought down one of his hand to lightly finger her pussy, amused at how wet it was. His other hand started to fondle the underside of her breasts.

"Wa-wait please Naru-sama! I ju-just ca-came!"

Naruto regained his sadistic grin again. **"Ah ah ah. This is part of your punishment because you still hurt me unnecessarily. If you can hold out I will reward you." **Kyuubi now for some reason felt the need to please her new master and so kept strong. But that didn't stop her from shaking and moaning. Naruto after a few minutes added another finger making Kyuubi's moans more rapid. She started to feel the familiar tightening in her core signaling her approaching orgasm as her eyes watered. And right when she was about to reach it, "Naru-sama I'm gonna -!" He stopped, denying her of her needed release. She tried to grind against his member but he held her in place with his strong arms.

"Na-Naru-sama why did you-?!" She exclaimed as she tried to turn her head to look back at him but his look told her to be silent and so she obeyed.

**"Now Kyuubi it's not fair if only you get your release now is it? But first tell me your name as I know you have one." **His sadistic tendencies had never ended. The vixen simply whimpered from impatience before answering.

"M-my name is Kukamu _Yōkohama."_

Naruto's eyes glowed before the rest of the mindscape became a dark forest. He let go of Kyuubi and leaned against a tree. His shaft still standing proud.

**"Well Kamu-chan you are going to please me and when I find it appropriate then you get your release." **Kukamu, face flushed, crawl over to Naruto until his member was right in front of her face. She took that moment to really look at it. It was strong and dark red from blood. It stood at giant size of 10 inches and he was still growing which both scared and excited her since he already might be too much for her to handle. She tentatively brought a hand up to feel it and couldn't even wrap her hand all the way around it. This was her first time pleasing her man and so she was just going by knowledge and instinct. With the same hand she started to stroke him getting a groan of approval that severe to encourage her, telling her that she was doing a good job. A musky scent filled her nose that served to make her wetter as she brought her face up to the head eyeing the liquid that was already dripping out.

She gave a curious like to the head that it twitch. Deciding that she like i she began to lick up and down his rod more feverishly moaning along the way sending spikes of pleasure though his body. She would occasionally go up and swirl her tongue around the head progressively becoming more skilled as it went on. She yelped in surprise when she felt something teasing her pussy making her even more frustrated. Naruto had used the shadowy tentacles on his shoulder blades and stretched them over to he folds and butt gently exciting her. After a few minutes of licking him she decided to try sucking him as she had heard about men enjoying that kind of thing. The member was big in her mouth and as she eased on it she spent most of her time sucking the large head as it took up her mouth. She moan and suckled as Naruto ran a hand through her soft hair and it proved to be to much for him. He began to start thrust into her mouth as her eyes went wide from the strain. Half of his member went in and out of her mouth before he held her their and he howled, the sound reverberating through the woods as he came. Tears built up in her eyes as she was force to swallow the seed shot into her throat or drown. Large amounts of semen was shot into her stomach, the volume of it being the equivalent of a heavy snack to her. He pulled back halfway through the ejaculation more spurts shooting into her mouth before it blast her face hitting the middle of her forehead and dripping down her chin and the remaining collecting between her breast. She collected what was on her face and added it to her mouth and closed her eyes savoring the taste. It had a salty yet bittersweet taste with a meaty undertone, a taste she could enjoy.

But right now her pussy was aching from pent up desire and overstimulation. She stroked his still hard member and looked up at him in obsessed want, semen still caking it.

"Did I do good master. Was I good enough that you will take me now. Please master I need it bad. Pound me, take me however you want. Just please be my first and take me now."

Naruto looking down at her couldn't take it anymore he found it too arousing. He grabbed her and lifted her up she was still two inches shorter than him. He gave her a kiss. This one much more wild than the first as his tongue basically raped her mouth. When he ended the kiss there was a trail of saliva connecting there tongues.

**"Strip and get on your hands and knees!" **The tone was so dominating she wouldn't have been able to disobey him even if she wanted to. Submitting to him full with her bare ass in the air was embarrassing her but she had learned by now that such things just excite Naruto more. As Naruto approached her from behind having ripped off his clothes, though the scarf and socks and wrapping around his ankles were still there for some reason, Kukamu started to shake her as teasingly. Naruto growled at this as his dick was hurting again. He grabbed her from behind and line his cock up with her vagina. He eased in which caused Kamu's body to shake. With a heavy grunt and a mighty thrust forced himself through the barrier, splitting her as he broke his hymen and she took 7 inches.

"Ah-ahhhhhh!" It was overload. The combination of pain, satifaction, and pent up pleasure all at once cause her to have the biggest orgasm ever. Her tunnel clenched on his member insane.

**"What the fu-!"** Naruto came instantly and hard from this. Her folds closing in on him and vibrating caused too much stimulation. His cum filled her to the brim and prolonged her powerful orgasm as she blacked out at the end. Her arms gave way and the side of her face fell to the grassy ground. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as her gold eyes had fogged over and rolled back. She moaned as her body twitched repeatedly.

**"Wow what was that. Hello! Kukamu! Hmm I think I broke her sexual. Haha Naruto FTW!" **He felt himself still hard in her.

**"Oh well I'll just give her her _fix!"_ **Her started thrusting in and out of her which served to snap her out of her daze as she started to moan loudly.

"Wa-wait Naru-sama I ha-haven't rec-recovered completely y-yet!" Naruto simply got a crazy grin on his face.

**"Did you just give me an order?"** He was gonna find every reason to drag this out.

"What no Naru-sama I was-HNN'T!" She try to protest before Naruto smack her bountiful booty.

**"I think you need more _punishment!_ We aren't done until I decide."** Naruto continued to spank her and demean her for several minutes. What confused her was why she enjoyed it. She felt her release again as Naruto came inside her a second time. Copious amount were now dripping out as she thought her womb was going to burst, but Naruto kept himself inside of her the whole time.

Naruto grabbed her body and lifted it up. He sat on the grass leaning against the tree and bounced her up and down on his girth. His whole length was now sawing in and out of her as juice flew. Kyuubi just tried to bite her lip to control her moans as Naruto did this. His hands all the while grouping her chest.

After several minutes she felt another release building as her stifled moans got loud. Naruto felt this was too soon and used a seal to stop her from coming but the pleasure kept building. Kukamu realizing what was happening started to beg him.

"Pl-Please Naru-sama let me cum!" Naruto sadistically chuckled.

**"Kukuku I will but first I want you to answer a question I have been curious of. What would you have done if I was human and you had beaten me?"**

Kyuubi's eyes widened again as she looked back at him. Her face flushed even more if that was possible from embarassment.

"I ha-have a feeling y-you already know that answer"

**"True but I want to hear it from you. To feel your turmoil as you answer would be enough to send me over the edge and give me my release. Isn't that what you want." **Naruto once again sported his insane grin.

"Bu-but why-!" Naruto cut her off.

**"Fine I guess you don't want a release then-!" **as he made to pull out Kukamu stopped him.

"Okay I'll say it! I would have taken control of your body and used it to destroy the village."

**"Mmmhmm and?" **As he didn't really care about that part.

"And I would have taken you somewhere safe to take care of you and make you my mate and sex slave."

**"Heheheh the roles have reversed haven't they Kamu-chan?" **To this Kukamu just nodded not sure whether to focus on his voice or his thrusting.

**"Well Kamu-chan I will give you what you wished for and more!" ** He released the seal and thrusted up into her rapidly and hard as he was about to cum. With a final roar they both came hard. Kyuubi's eyes rolled back again as her stomach became slightly expanded from all of his semen. He pulled out and laid her down what her body. Looking at the rise and fall of her breasts as she panted and started rest, globs of semen pouring out of her sore cunt.

But then her eyes opened wide in fear as Naruto stood over her his member still hard.

**"You know Kamu-chan they say that a man's performance is always the worst his first time." **He had a sadistic smile on his face as he approached her and she tried to scoot back. DeJa Vu.

By the end of the night they had gone on for another half hour with Naruto cumming two more time to Kukamu's three.

END

* * *

**AN: ****WOO I did it! Take that for my first lemon. I literally let my insanity write this so a few minor parts were left out but they weren't all that important. This actually ended up differently than I had planned so I will save what I was think of and add it to yin kyuubi's lemon. So yea you got to see more of Naruto's sadistic side and his power. The majority of Denizen arts were created by me. I had more stuff planned but I kinda have to pee so I'mma keep it quick yo!**

**It looks like Highschool Dxd will win the poll which I predicted. With Highschool of the Dead in second. I'm good with that as most of my Ideas that weren't related to this story has been going towards those to catergories. That and HunterX Hunter.**

**Now some choices were left out of the poll by accident but I know longer care. Continue to vote and seriously guys more reviews. Talk to me I talk back to everyone who reviews guys. Now my Idea for Highschool Dxd has branched into two ideas now. **

**Should it be:**

**Naruto Transmigrates through different lives before being reborn in Rias Gremorys Timeline.**

**Or should he just be born in that world and have a twin sister or sisters.**

**Note: whether the Naruto's end up being smart or dumbass both will be prone to sadistic tendencies and will always have harems.**

**Harems is my thing.**

**PEACE OUT HOME SLICES!**


	7. Chapter 7 !

**AN: So obviously a lot of people liked the previous chapter. Shout out to EMoney365 for reviewing everytime. And also some actually got it right!**

**Here's from theeternalguest -"Daaaaammmmmnn you fucken crazy and I LOVE IT! But is being a denizen just mean you can say fuck the rules to everyone including the univers"**

**He actually figured out a key part. That is exactly what that means. But since you could say Denizens are gamers at heart, the both consciously and subconciously limit themselves so it evens out. How much they are limited lowers as they go up in gears.**

**I had an Idea for a Black bullet x naruto story.**

**So replace rentaro with naruto. What if Naruto was a male cursed child and his mother Kushina was infected with a stage 5 fox gastera virus. 4 years later Kushina returns and sets rampage to the city but is stopped when she sees Naruto. She leaves or dies but not before spitting out an egg that hatches revealing a cursed sister for naruto.**

**Dont know what else to say so...**

**On with it!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the about, imaginary AI voice

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 7: !**

Naruto wakes up in his bed after that night with Kyuubi. He had no idea where Jibril was but he pretty much let her do her own thing. No his attention was on the beautiful vixen resting on his chest. After dominating Kyuubi in various ways the night before, he released her from her seal and freed her. Since he basically bypassed the security measures of the seal and forced her out it was very painful, for him. Still they were still bonded by the seal on a certain level. Also after the deed he marked her on the backside of shoulder next area. It wasn't anything cliche or crazy like a painted masterpiece that came out of no where or a pimped out tattoo that would have cost a good sum of money to get done by a professional. But thats not to say it didn't look cool. It had its own feel to it as it was a style 'N' inside a kind of circle crosshair that spirled outwards. All in black. Not to simple and yet not so complex. Just enough for people to know she was his.

Kukamu started to wake up in all her foxgirl glory. Naruto atleast had pants on but she was basically naked, though the clothes she was wearing when she meet him were on the bed.

"What happened? I had the strangest wet dream ever and it felt so _real_!" Kyuubi sat up groggily rubbing her eye, unknowingly giving her mate who she was sitting on a show. A show that was getting a reaction.

"Oh it wasn't a dream" came a mirthful voice.

Kukamu's eyes opened full before jumping off her host and hiding against the wall.

"Th-that all really happened?!" She held her head as she crouched against the wall. She didn't have any regret just confused and had a headache. She also didn't have any idea what her current position was doing to Naruto, and she had yet to realize that she wasn't wearing clothes yet.

Naruto just smirk as he swung his legs off the bed and walked over to Kukamu. He crouched down and cupped her face effective gaining her focus as well as a light blush. She noticed that Naruto's eyes had turned red again and become more feral for some reason.

"Yes it all _really happened. _The fighting, the sex, all of it. I even marked you if you noticed. A lot has happened while you were in a catatonic sleep. And I will fill you in on most of it. Since you already know I'm a Denizen I guess I should-" He noticed Kyuubi had lost focus and was staring down. A heavy blush was on her face and a nosebleed.

"Are you paying attention? What are you even looking at- OH?" He followed her line of sight and looked at his crotch. There was a massive tent, showing his arousal from both the morning and the show she was giving him. He is appearance became more feral and his hair horns sprouted and glowed. Zegar Naruto was in control again.

**"So thats what you where looking at huh? Well questions can wait we're gonna deal with this right now since it technically your fault!"**

He gained a wolfish grin as he got up and loomed over the foxgirl, his shadow covering her. And then he pounced. All that could be heard for the next several hours were moans of pleasure from a certain foxgirl.

* * *

After that Naruto perceed to fill in a very sore and happy Kukamu in on most of what happened during her sleep. He kept some of his Denizen training secret since he wanted to surprise people.

When Kukamu me Jibril they got along well with both of there odd yet similar personalities. It also helped that Jibril also acknowledge Kamu-chan as her master. Why you ask? Well Naruto didn't fully pay attention. It was something about Kukamu being apart of her master when Jibril went under servitude since there souls were connected. Now that Naruto thought about it it actually kinda made since.

From then on Naruto brought Kukamu with him to the academy to which she came in the form of a small fox kit. Of course there were some obvious problems with this but they got around it.

Naruto and Jibril continued to get perfect scores every year of the academy which kept them at the top of their class. Naruto kept to his clumsy shtick and got more creative with it. Naruto and Kamu-chan would also take to pranking the village, though they made sure the more illegal one couldn't be traced back to him. Sometime even Jibril helped out though sometimes she took it too far so they would have to make the few people who saw disappear... which none of them had a problem with and Naruto found it funny.

He had also taken to experimenting that usually involved live victims. Usually stupid victims that thought it wise to go after him in the dead of the night. He also took care of a certain stalker as well.

* * *

*** Naruto age 13 1/2. Random afternoon ***

Naruto was walking home alone this day and a certain Hyuga heiress was following him just like expected. He had already sent Jibril home to prepare the lab in their newly _vacanted and cleared out _apartment complex. Kukamu was out doing whatever the hell she wanted. She just new from the mark that she was somewhere in the village. Ehh she could take care of herself.

Anyway Naruto made sure that his new toy was following him as he walked into a dark alley. He walked in and vanished from sight. Hinata followed and looked around in surprise wondering where her Naruto-kun went. She activated her byakugan and saw a person standing right behind her.

"Eep!" She jumped away and pressed herself to the wall scared.

"Well hello Hinata-chan. Ara did I frighten you?" He walked into the light in his proper age form. His faced was revealed as he smiled at her. She blushed furiously.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun? Wh-why do y-you lo-look like that?!" Her heart was beating head as she stuttered. He heart just kept beating harder as he approaced her with his hands in his pockets and a charming smile.

"Why this is how I really look of course. Well mostly. You didn't really believe that who I was and how I looked in the academy was how I really was? No ofcourse not you are a smart girl."

Though she couldn't bring herself to say anything her heart warmed from the praise that came from the one that was her world.

"But that isn't important you see I know you love me and so I have one question for you."

She was frozen now afraid of what he might possibly say. He was now standing a foot away from her.

"Would you like to be of use to me?" He ask with a sly grin as he cupped her chin. Those too things were enough to push her over the edge. She let out a stuttered "Hai!" before fainting.

Naruto caught her and carried her bridal style. A sadistic grin came on his face.

**HM MODE: "Hmhmhmhm too easy. Still she is pretty cute and has a lot of latent potential. Looks like I got myself a new toy and since she agreed I don't have to kill her."**

He then stealthily made his way home, not acknowledging the fact that 5 people where following him the whole time.

* * *

Naruto entered the lab in the basement where Jibril was running test and gave her Hinata.

"Put her in the the 'Egg' for project Chimera. I will go deal with our guests." As he turned around and walked off. The ever cheerful and seemingly oblvious fugel just smiled and gave a mock salute.

"Hai Master! Have fun!" She then procceed the experiment on the knocked out Hinata. It would take a day but that was fine.

The 5 intruders had enter into the apartement and were startle by what the saw. It looked like a normal 4 story apartment on the outside but on the inside it looked like a labirinth of rooms and dark lit hallways with the foyer and central area looking much like one you would see in a mansion.

"You know it's rude to enter a gentleman's home unanounced?" The voice came from every direction as they stood in the dark hallway.

On of the people who where obviously shinobi answered. "Uzumaki you are to be arrested for kidnapping the Hyuga heiress!"

The bodiless voice simpliy chuckled.

"Oh really now. Lets see their are 5 of you, refined emotional training blank masks. You are Root ANBU aren't you. So I'm not really arrested you are just using that as an excuse to take me to that old dusty ass warhawk Danzo right?"

One of the Root retorted at this. "Silence Demon Fox you are to show respect to Danzo-sama-!" He was silenced by a metal spike shooting though the wall and impaling him though the head. Chucks of brain matter and blood spraying on his comrades.

"Ah ah aha I do believe that it is illegal to mention my mate according to the Sandaime's law with punishment being death. Besides I didn't kidnap Hinata, I'm sure you heard how she agreed to be of use to me and how I spend my free time is my own business!"

"You know as well as I do that experimentation wasn't what she meant..."

**"Are we still gonna play with her later?!"**

"Azazel(his fugel shift) and Zegar shut up! I'm talking right now. *Sign* well since those two don't know how to keep their mouths shut and gave away my intentions I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kill all of you."

**Zegar: "You say that like you weren't going to regardless."**

"True anyway Azazel you got this one." Naruto now walked in front of them, now visible in his Azazel form. His white hair and muilti-ringed eyes glowing in the darkness. Though his scarf was still limp as he had no need for wings right now.

Naruto stretched himself as the Root ANBU tensed.

"Ahh its been awhile since I have been out to play but whatever. GEAR 4 should be enough in this darkness. Well for you its darkness, I can see just fine." His voice was bored as he started at the ninja, his hands behind his head.

The shinobi prepared for his attack but they grew confused when he just walked away into the darkness there in that pose, disappearing.

"Would you like to play a game? Yes? Okay the goal of this game is to make it to the it to the fourth floor which is where you can escape this building. If you can escape this building without me catching you then I will let you go free and do whatever it is that you wish and suffer the consequences. You can even tell Danzo what you saw here if you wish too. I will attempt to stop you in whatever way I see fit at my current level of power. However if you don't make it out in 2 minutes your lives are forfeited to me. And so let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor, you'll need it!

Their was silence for a good 10 seconds that felt like forever.

"You know if you're not gonna make the first move then I will!" 

Right when they were about to spring an attack or run on him they heard it.

***Shlltch!***

The 3 Root looked behind them and their eyes widen at what they saw. Behind them was the 4th root lifted of the ground. An extremely sharp wing-tail going cleanly though his chest. Three seconds later blood erupted and the tail pulled the body down through the floor. The root scattered at this. Still near each other but far enough to give them space as they tried to find a way out of the building and report to Danzo. After all, only one of them needs to escape to tell Danzo and so that was their mission. For some reason the floor had no windows for them to escape from and the back walls had some strange markings on them.

The Root ninja sprinted though the dark hallways. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it should have been.

***Root #3***

The root kept running through the halls. He had no idea where he was going but that didn't stop it. But even the Root ninja was starting to get nervous because no matter how fast or long he ran he kept hearing footsteps echoing right behind him. From the pace it was easy to tell that the footsteps were that of someone walking but yet they still kept right behind him.

He rested against a wall to catch his breath. He looked back and saw that there was no one behind him and so kept running again. After about 50 meters his ninja instincts told him to stop and so he did. Good thing to as at that very moment a bladed tail shot out of the wall and stabbed at the air a foot in front of his chest before going back into the wall. A cut appeared on the chest fabric on his outfit even though he was a foot from the blade.

"Aww I missed," came the disappointed voice that echoed throughout the air.

The ninja shaken now from the near gruesome death experience redoubled his pace. He found so distance and rested near a dark corner. Deciding that it would be smarter to just bypass the floors instead of looking for the stairs. He had his back to the corner and performed the handseals before spiting out a fireball at the ceiling.

With a small explosion a several foot wide hole was blown in the ceiling. He was about to jump though the opening to the 2nd floor but thing he heard a voice behind him that sent chills down his spine.

"Well that was rude..." He looked up and saw his pursuer above him. Naruto had the upper half of his body leaning out of the darkness of the corner that the shinobi had his back towards. His face was directly above as he locked eyes with the one who just vandalized part of his home. Naruto had a blank robot like expression with his eyes wide open and glowing making him looking extremely frightening. The ninja was frozen on the spot unable to move, unable to run. Naruto's mouth opened uncommonly wide, big enough to fit an apple. And then just like that he chomped down. It was quick and instant as he killed the Root ninja. The from his diaphram up his body was missing as blood splattered everywhere and then the rest of his body fell to the ground. Naruto just literally ate out part of the ninja's body in one bite even though it didn't make since as his mouth wasn't big enough for that. But Naruto was a Denizen and so what made sense didn't matter to him.

Naruto fell out of the shadow onto his feet. The blood coating his chin and shirt disappearing as he straightened himself, the ever sleepy expression on his face.

"Well thats another down so only 2 left. Hmm it's been about 60 seconds so I have a minute left. Lets speed this up a let *FWEEEEE* **Kokujū (Black** **Beast)!****" **He let out an extremely high pitched whistle. A few seconds he heard a screeching howl that echoed lowly though the halls. One of his favorite creations was already pursuing his prey instantly knowing his mission.

***Root #2* **

The ninja had made it to the second floor and was already on the stairs leading to the third one. Before he could even make it all the way up the stairs he heard a metalic growl before a spiked tail came out of no where and whacked him back down the stairs. The tail knocked the wind out of him and left several fairly deep but not currently lethal cuts on his torso that started to bleed out. Before he could recover the very same tail came down and gruesomely pinned him to the floor though his stomach.

"Gah!" The shinobi coughed up a fair amount of blood as the predator leaned over him growling as silvery saliva drooled out of its maw. He was now able to get a good view of the creature. It was a black color and covered in an armor like skin. It had a wolf like build but with reptilian like claws, feet, and teeth. Its eyes where covered by a black visor of sorts that looked the same as its skin, rendering it blind **(AN: It's basically looks like and is a Wolf fused with an ALIEN( Xenomorph))**. Its face was now a few inches above the ninja giving him a full whiff of the creatures crisp yet death-like empty breath. The visor on its face snaped up with a click revealing the glowing green eye sockets that had equally glowing green blood crying out like tears. The green liquid started dripping on the shinobi's forehead and less than a second later the liquid started sizzling. As more acid dripped the melting increased as it started to go through the bone and the ninja squirmed in exponentially increasing pain which just succeeded in getting the acid on more parts of his face.

"GR-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaha-Gack-ckcckkckck~!" The acid had within 10 seconds melt though skin, bone, and slooshed its way into his brain cavity. He died within 7 seconds from the contact with as.

***Root #1***

Their were only 15 seconds left and this one was already on the top floor. The root ninja sprinted through the hallways before rounding a corner and seeing an open window letting light into the dark building.

*5 seconds left*

It was like they could feel the time running out as they got closer.

*2 seconds left*

They were almost there. The building tension was making the ninja all the more anxious. The clock was ticking as they jumped though the window and the it was like everything slowed down.

*0 seconds*

And then a bladed tail came and rapid around the person in midair's ankle yanking them back in . Naruto's scarf hands pinned the shinobi's arms to the floor as he sat on top of them effectively restraining them.

"Well times up! Now lets see what the catch of the day is."Naruto took the blank mask off the shinobi's face exposing the feminine features of a fairly attractive and scared black-haired konoichi. Naruto grinned at this as he gazed at her with half lidded eyes.

"Ano a konoichi? I knew I smelt a female amongst you. Well then this changes things a little." Her eyes went widen in shock when he kissed her and forced his tongue into her throat. She couldn't even bite his tongue off as even though it was soft it was also extremely durable. A minute later he released her as she took a huge gasp of air.

"Well you are free to leave now." He got off her and put his hands in his pockets as he watched her hastily get up and escape though the window jumping across the roof off buildings to no doubt report to Danzo.

The insides of the apartment light up and turned back to normal.

***At random Root Barrack***

"Danzo-sama!" came the frantic cry of the Root Konoichi.

Danzo and the nearby root instantly set their attention on her. He had trained his Root to control their emotions so something terrible must have happened.

"Report!" He ordered.

"C-can I get some wa-water?!" He face was flushed as she felt she was getting hotter. A nearby Root gave her a thermos.

She drank it all quickly. "A-arigatou. Sir Uzumaki-san, he- AHHH-!" He insides felt like they were rapidly boiling before her body exploded. Her stomach had erupted violently right before as Danzo and most of the nearby Root were able to jump away fast enough. The explosion was enormous like the force of 10 explosive tags in one area. Blood and the remaining body parts were thrown everywhere. Steaming blood and other bodily fluids coated the walls. But what unnerved Danzo the most was what it spelled. Written in boiling blood on the wall was "I'm WATCHING YOU!"

He would think about it more later as right now he had to quickly relocate his forces. That explosion had blown a hole in the ceiling afterall and had no doubt alerted ANBU nearby.

***Back at apartment* **

Naruto had his cheek leaning on one hand as he look of into the distance.

***BOOOM***

The explosion had caused a small dust cloud and shock wave that could be seen from a distance.

Naruto grinned. "Hmhmhm well that went well! A Cesium bomb at its finest!" Yes that kiss was not just for kicks. He had force injected her with over 10 pounds of Cesium. An element extremely reactive to water. What? He said she could leave but never said she could live.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around but sweatdropped when he saw Jibril's gloved hands covered with an unnecessary amount of blood.

"Jibril... what did you do to Hinata?" He actually felt a little worried as sometimes Jibril went overboard.

"Oh don't worry master she's fine!~ Oh and the experiment was a success!"

"Great..." Naruto let out a sharp teethed grin. He turned back to look out the window but his eyes caught something of interest when he saw a redheaded girl of his age carrying a black cat. Both exuding a strange power.

*END*

**AN: ****Well that's it this is the last chapter before Canon. I want more reviews and for people to talk to me! I can't remember what else I wanted to say so keep voting and tell me which character that hasn't been mentioned yet that you want to be a girl instead. **

**Also does anyone know who those last two people mentioned were?**


	8. Chapter 8 Shinobi of the Generation

**So guys something happened. This story and the Naruto in it have become a part of me. Yes we have reached that level so this story will not prematurely end because I am imaginatively living it as well. Which means I will make the chapters even more real like this one should be. Even the parts of this story that will be sad for Naruto are making me sad. I DONT GET SAD!**

**I didn't quite like how last chapter turned out and so I hope the next few make up for it since the canon has finally started. If it wasn't obvious yet, this is gonna be a long ass story. I already have the endings for part 1 and 2 and most of the chunin exams thought out. So I will now just let my insanity fill in everything between. I trust my insanity enough to while I may not now what the journey will be, the ending will line up. Because the endings were made from my moments of crazy. **

**O-O-O-On with the SHHHOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the about, imaginary AI voice

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ace of the year, Shinobi of the Generation?!**

Naruto, now age 15 was sitting on the hokage monument the day of graduation. It was dawn and so it was still too dark to see anything other than the outline of his appearance and his glowing violet eyes.

Much had gone on throughout the years Naruto was in the academy. He had taken in Jibril as his most loyal partner/slave. He had met and both physically and sexually taken Kukamu _Yōkohama, _the 9 tailed fox spirit herself and his equally loyal partner/girlfriend/mate/slave/etc., really she was just whatever he needed her to be at the moment. It was funny really. While she had inadvertently helped him access his Zegar Shift, she now had a small subconscious sexual fear of him in that form every now and then. Mostly because he often though self control out the window when he was in that form.

"Its your fault for that you know." Was the rhetorical question that came from a female sitting next to him though because of the lack of sunlight her appearance was hard to see as well.

Naruto just chuckled. "Don't try to put _all _of the blame on me Kamu-chan. Afterall its your fault for being so sexy."

The now identified Kukamu just scoffed though it was more out of amusement as she rolled her eyes. "How is it _my fault _that you can't keep your hands off of me. Besides some of those things were borderline fetish level. How was I supposed too now you would react like that."

Naruto simply smirked as he thought back to their moments of _quaility _time over the past several years.

* * *

***Flashback Montage of the past 2 years***

* * *

Kukamu had now been outside of the the seal for a few days and was using the bathroom. The problem was that Naruto need to use it. Think that she would be done when he got back he went to take a walk though the forests. When he returned he no longer heard water running so he just assumed that she was done, and he no longer cared enough to use his other sense to double check. He striped his clothes until he had nothing but a towel around his waist. He went into the bathroom and didn't bother to look around as he locked the door. When he turned around his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Kukamu was sitting on the bathroom counter facing the mirror. She had her hands in her damp hair as she had turned her head to look at him. He body had a towel wrapped around it that went down a third of her theighs. The towel was tight on her breasts as it left half of her tightly packed cleavage exposed. Her perfect tanned skin was still a little wet with beads of water running down her long legs. drops of what dripped down the valley of her breasts slowly in a tantilizing way. Her face was blushing as she looked at Naruto in shock.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?!"

Naruto had to blink a few times as his mind rebooted. "Ano, umm well I was gonna take a shower but now-," his eyes turned red as Zegar took over which made the foxgirl very nervous and apprehensive as he grinned hungrily at her, "I think I'm gonna need some help."

Kukamu didn't leave that bathroom for another 2 hours. She learned not to take exorbant amounts of time in the bathroom after that or face the punishment. Well just because she learned her lesson doesn't mean she was going to act on it as she found out she was a glutton for punishment.

* * *

Kukamu had just returned from her little adventure around the village. It was the day after Naruto had gotten Jibril to experiment on Hinata and so she was laying on the couch. Naruto feeling generous and having nothing better to do decide to give her a massage. Now this would have been fine if it wasn't for several things.

He had to sit on her butt when he was massaging her back to get the right angle. Now the first mistake was Naruto underestimating, for lack of better words, the power of dat ass! So the feeling of it under his crotch was a struggle to ignore. The next thing was that Kamu-chan started moaning out in pleasure which Naruto found very arosing. A mistake on her part. It also didn't help that her body would shake with the moans every now and then, inadvertently causing her but to grind into him. Eventually it got to much for Naruto and he pounced her which from his position was very easy.

Okay to be honest Naruto probably didn't have 100% pure intentions when he offered the massage in the first place.

* * *

Kukamu was eating was just walking down the hallways when Naruto appeared behind her to give her a hug. She leaned into his arms as rested his head on top of his.

"Ohaiyo Kamu-chan! How are- *Sniff* hmm, **your hair smells nice!"** Kukamu flinched at the tone as she slowly turned her head around. When she saw that his eyes were red and he had turned feral again she started squirming in his arms to get away but his grasp was too strong.

**"Bwahahahaha yeah this is happening."** Okay Naruto did that on purpose.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room while Kukamu was watching TV. **"Hey Kamu-chan can you come here." **Kukamu's head snapped over to where Naruto was. His eyes were already red and she could smell arousal. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she ran on all fours and jumped out the window, breaking it in the process. Naruto chased right right after her with an insane grin. **"Hahahah there is no escape!?" **Okay so this could make people mistake Naruto for a rapist if they ever saw this. But the different sexual clashes had become a kind of game between Naruto and Kukamu. The running just made it more fun for Kukamu and Naruto. Naruto was in full control of his shifts at this point so now he became feral just because he wanted to. The current score for said game was 54 Naruto to 6 Kukamu. Yeah she didn't win very often and luck usually had a hand in it.

* * *

***Flashback End***

"Okay to be far you figured it out very quickly and started doing it on purpose, and its not like you didn't try to go on the offensize a few times either, though it always backfired on you." Naruto grinned over at Kamu-chan whose glow in the dark eyes looked away.

Though she did enjoy her time with Naruto tremendously. He could be wild one moment and calm and calculating the next. The different personalities made it so that things around him would never be boring. Though she did still feel some guilt for being indirectly responsible for the terrible childhood Naruto had, even though Naruto didn't seriously hold her too that. She would hide it well but every now and then she would have insecurity issues. She obviously didn't have much experience with relationships, you know being a giant fox youkai who had the power to reshape the landscape and all. So even though Naruto showed so much care and compassion she would sometime have a little voice ring in the back of her head that would tell her that Naruto was just using her and that as soon as the next girl came around. Sure she knew that Naruto would more than likely take other mates and maybe even concubines because of what he was but she was still worried of abandonment. The more that she thought about it the stronger the doubts got and the more she felt like she might deserve it.

Naruto noticed something was wrong with Kukamu as she started to look down. He could sense her turmoil. Though he felt it every now and then this was the strongest it has every been. He could usually read her almost like a book but this feeling he got from her happened at random and while he had some guesses for the cause of it he was currently drawing a blank.

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, their sides resting against each other. Her head was still down not responding to the act at all.

"Kamu-chan... Kukamu!" That got her attention as he shook her a little as she looked up shocked a little bit.

"Kamu-chan what's wrong? I've noticed for a while that you have gotten sad every now and then. Now I was hoping you would tell me by now but since most of the time you seemed so happy I didn't worry about it too much."

She still didn't verbally respond to but felt warm inside that he at least noticed how she felt. Seeing that she still wasn't talking he signed. He spoke softly.

"Kamu you know you can tell me anything right? That I will listen to whatever is bothering you if you would just tell me. I know I'm a Denizen but what I know only goes so far. If I don't know and you don't tell me, I can't help you."

Kukamu felt happy about that as it made things a little easier. She looked back down and took a deep breath.

"What am I to you?" It was a simple question that could have many answer. And the wrong answer could affect their relationship permanently. The fact that the question was asked in such a small and vulnerable tone caught Naruto's attention even more. That question basically answered his own about what was probably wrong with his mate. But while he knew his answer, he wasn't sure how he should present his answer. On one hand he wanted to be smooth and compassionate and just spill a sweet answer. On the other had his sadistic side was calling! He the great Kyuubi sounding so vunerable right next too him, he was feeling a strong urge to just jerk her emotions around and tease her. He didn't waste anytime as he just met the choices half way.

"What do you mean?" He asked her in a tone that said he thought her question was annoying and stupid.

Kukamu of course picking up on it grew a little frantic as she didn't want to make him dislike her and started messing up her words.

"No-nothing! I-I was just worried is all. I-I mean it was a st-stupid question! Afterall you marked me so I'm yours anyway. What you do sh-shouldn't matter to me. I was the reason you had such a horrible childhood so I guess I sh-should be thankful an-anyway! No-not thank for your horrible childhood, I meant that you would still want to *muff*-!"

She was cut off by Naruto's mouth. Throughout that little monologue her speech had started to degenerate and sound like she could cry any moment. Her eyes had started to sting from them starting to water with tears and her body was starting to shake. She felt like she was messing this up.

The sun had finally risen to shed an orange glow of gentle light on their forms. Kukamu still looked mostly the same thought she now wore black stockings on her legs that went to mid-thigh and had the toes and heel cut out leaving parts of her feet exposed. Her nails on her toes and fingers were also painted a light orange in color. She now had on a sleeveless red yukata that was now form fitting leaving less to the imagination and was sleeveless with a black trim. She also had black elbow length fingerless gloves that matched the stockings. The last new change would be the 3 small gold hoop earrings that she had on the side of her left ear. All in all she looked even hotter than when he first met her but she also looked dangerous too now. Naruto still hadn't gotten to take in her form fully as she had just change her outfit for graduation day.

Kukamu had been pulled into Naruto's lap as she was shut up by him kissing her. She felt a little nostalgic at that but it stopped her frantic feeling for that. It was a firm yet easy kiss that lasted about 30 seconds before Naruto pulled away to her disappointment. But Naruto kept her their as he adopted an oblivious expression as he smirked at her.

"Now Kamu-chan that was a stupid question. I thought it was obvious that I didn't like you." Kyuubi felt like running now as tears started building in her eyes again. She wanted to make herself as small as possible now since Naruto wasn't letting her leave.

"No I don't like you. I feel too much for you for it to be something as simple as liking you."

She felt joy come back rushing from that.

"It may very well be love but I'm not sure since I have never felt this much for anyone before, but when I know you will be the first I tell. Is that a good enough answer." He tilted his head as he looked at her with a small, warm smile.

That did it as her eyes shimmered and the collected moisture in her eyes dripped down into a few tears. Her face twitched into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. It was deep one filled with so much care and compassion, a little extra confirmation for her part. When she pulled away she was pushing and panting as the kiss had gotten heavier and lasted over a minute. They just stared into each others eyes smiling. Then Kukamu pulled one hand back and slammed a fist into Naruto's gut winding him.

"That's for purposely messing with my emotions!" Okay he deserved that. Naruto brought one hand to rub is sore gut as he gave a slightly pained smile.

"*Cough* It was worth it."

Kukamu crossed her arms and huffed as she looked away. "Fucking sadist."

Recovering quickly he turned her in his lap so that her back was resting on his chest why they looked over Konoha at the rising sun.

Naruto wrapped his hands around her midsection, his arms resting on her toned stomach. He set his chin on her should as he spoke gently into her ear.

"But really Kamu-chan, you have nothing to worry about. You are the most important person to me. 99% of everyone I've met can go off and kill themselves for all I care. But you are and have always been the one constant in my life, even before we even physically met you were there inside of me, and I plan to keep it that way. It's as you said, I marked you as my first mate and so you are mine but lets let one thing be known. Their are certain requirements to be a Denizen's first mark. If I didn't already have strong feelings for you that would grow with time and the intention of being with you until death or time do us part, then the mark would have never shown and are bond would have become void. So don't worry to much, because I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on dying anytime soon... at least not permanently. And if I do manage to die I will go from hell and back no matter how long it takes to return to you and that's a promise."

That endearing monologue of Naruto's warmed her heart like noting else as she smiled and closed her eyes leaning into him as he stroked her head and hair getting a purr out of her. They sat there for 5 minutes enjoying the comfortable silence. Before Naruto decided to lighten the mood with something stupid.

He tightened his embrace on her, pushing her shapely rear into his pelvis. He cockily spoke into her ear. "And don't worry about not being able to match my stamina in bed. Your endurance will probably never reach the level that is my awesomeness. Oh and just so you know I have looked the same since you met me because I have been keeping my body in it's 13 year old form. **I've grown quite a bit since then in _every_ aspect."**

* * *

If there was now that there was enough light with the sun up you would see that she was blushing. Even though Naruto couldn't see it he knew as well as he felt the increased blood flow. 'I need to get my other half back then will see whose so smug. Hehehe and we'll see who outlasts who!'

Naruto's grin widened. "What were you thinking of Kukamu-chan~!"

Kukamu got a little nervous hoping Naruto didn't read hear thoughts. She keeps forgeting that if she thinks too loud then Naruto can hear them though the mate mark. She quickly tried to play it off.'

"No-nothing just thinking about your mom!" Damnit she stuttered which Naruto took note of and marked as a victory for him before going on that new topic.

"Sure you were. Though she certainly has helped make me strong. I have to say it threw me for a loop when we found that she had sealed part of herself inside of the seal."

Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and former wife to the Yondaime. It turned out that when Naruto had open the seal to face Kukamu, it had also broken though several countermeasures. Though one was salvagable. It turns out that Kushina had sealed herself in the form of chains to help restrain Kukamu. When Naruto forced the cage open it scrambled her chakra and broke the chains. She recovered a few days later and with nothing to guard anymore she took up residence in Naruto's mind until it was the right time to find her body. Apparently there was another chakra that was also sealed but since it didn't have the resilience of an Uzumaki it was destroyed.

When Kushina met Naruto and later ZRAIARZ he was shocked when he finally made the connection. It turned out that Uzumaki's had traces of Denizen blood in their DNA but the question was who did they came from. It would mean that what ever they came from was either a Denizen or the experiment of one. Oh well that could be figured out later. After the heartfelt reunion between Naruto and Kushina, he began to fill her in on most of what had happened in his life. After that Kushina basically went into a rage mode and tore up parts of his mindscape, which would give him a headache later, before suddenly crying and apologizing to Naruto for not being there for him and promising to help him out however she could. He had no resentment towards her, how could he? His _father_ had restrained her with seals to keep her from interfering. Though she broke the numerous seal in less than a minute which was impressive, it was more than enough Minato to summon the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi. With Kushina's bodily failling from a large wound from the Kyuubi, she sealed most of her mind in Naruto before her body went into a catalyst type coma. Something which was a trademark of Denizens when they where lethally weakened to heal and protect themselves.

While Kushina has been living in his mind she has taught him quite a few things. She helped him with his chain fighting style and he would begrudgingly admit that she was still better than him at it though if he would rank who was the best on the planet he could confidently say he was second. She thought he Rasengan. Now thanks to his Denizen heritage he got the Rasengan down in five seconds since he was able to see it. However appearance weren't everything since when Kushina showed him the damage it was supposed to do he realized that his was off as it left just a light spiraling groove in the ground instead of a concentrated eviscerating drill. So it took him a few hours to get the damage right and another to make it instinctively without thinking hard. He may hate his father for multiple reason that will be explained later, but the rasengan was certainly an excellent idea, but Naruto had already figured out how to make it even more dangerous and so he had started to perfect it even more. And no he didn't add an element to it no he was taking the design further. Yet no matter what gear he was in the technique always strained him because of how much concentration it required, which meant it was perfect. He even broke apart the makings of the Rasengan to think of ways it could be added to his free-form taijutsu. When he started making process he realized that he wouldn't even need to use **Waver **that much any more, or at least most aspects of it but he would use that type of taijutsu only when he wanted be a try hard or display his amazing level of badassery.

She also taught him the Kage Bushin no Jutsu which Naruto learned in seconds and made a fighting style with it but he wouldn't use it unless he needed to because he didn't want to just spam all the time that was borrowing unless there was strategy with it.

Kushina also offer to teach him how to make the Hiraishin seals but Naruto decline it. He already saw Minato as a one trick pony and the Hiraishin didn't have much room for growth without diverging into a completely different technique. No he would make a technique that was like Hiraishin but surpassed it with his own knowledge and the power of his Shifts and Manifests. The fact that Kushina also helped him with his weapons that he got from his Zegar Shift but hasn't really used yet, and was gonna add it to his technique made it even better. And once he realized how OP it was gonna be he was gonna put that in the same catergory as his Rasen-taijutsu. To only be used in circumstances of necessity and badassery. Well when he finished it that is as he hadn't even completed the technique yet. Even for a transcendent being it was difficult and so it was his current project.

* * *

While Kushina helped him he also helped her. He helped her gain further control of her own shift. Yes even though she only had trace of Denizen blood take became a little more prevelant from inhabiting Naruto she did have at least one shift. It apparently was of the powerup class like Killua's Godspeed. It actually was what helped her gain the title of the Bloody Habenero. Yep it was basically a supped up Rage sadist mode. But with the changes it gained Naruto actually had trouble looking away from her. He already ogled her when she wasn't looking but in this form it was something else. With the costume change to and the physical changes, Naruto felt both wildly turned on, and frightened. Oh and with the way she looked at him in that form he also felt afraid for his virginity, oh wait he didn't have that anymore though she didn't know that. So there obviously wasn't anything to worry about right?

* * *

"So feeling better now Kamu-chan." He asked her as they looked out over the village, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Yes and thank you for that Naruto." She responded with a loving smile. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I mean I tend to forget that even with your moments of stupidity and your impulsiveness and that even with the fact that I want to ram my hand though your chest... your are the best thing thats happened to me."

Naruto just chuckle at the backhanded compliment. Yep she was back!

"Heh well let's go we don't want to be too late for the graduation now do we?" They both stood up now giving a full view to Naruto's form.

He had also decided to go with a new look to mark the occasion. He was no longer in his chibi form as he was in his 13 year old form now and as he stood up his height was at 5'6. He figured that while he would hide less now if he looked less threatening then he could have more fun and be underestimate more. He would assume his real form when he felt like it or when he was serious. He looked just like ZRAIARZ now. Naruto still had the same hair he always had with the drooping gold hair except now the gray tint was even deeper. He had the same cone shaped metal tesla coil headphones covering his ears that was ZRAIARZ trademark. His grey scarf was still their as always shielding the bottom half of his face and flowing behind him almost like it had a mind of its own, but it shined like silver in the light. On his head he had a black cap with a pair of triangular ears on top that was turned backwards. It pushed his hair down making the bangs go down the middle of his forehead and cover his right eye. He his clothes had changed too. He was wearing a short-sleeved hooded shirt with a pouch pocket in the front which he could rest his hand or hide stuff in. The main color of the shirt was red with black pinstripes going down it on the front while the back and sides were a solid black. The hood and sleeves where black. Since the sleeves were short they exposed his arms for the first time in public. Though they still weren't bare. He still had the bandages covering his arms completely like a second skin though they where white and gray now. His hands and forearms were dawned with fingerless vambraces just like ZRAIARZ's. The where black in color with red edging. He still kept his baggy trend for his pants. They where a jet black color but because of the sheen property of them they shined in the light. The had a slight sag to them so that if he was topless you would be able to see the top of his hip bones and lower abdominals under his navel. He still had the extremely durable bright white tabi socks that his pants shifted into. No weapons could be seen on him.

Both Naruto and Kukamu made their clothes out of their own energy.

* * *

The only thing that could be seen with Naruto that wasn't his clothes was a skateboard. It was black on the top with orange on the sides and bottom, the wheels were also orange. It was a gift from Killua for his 15th birthday. Naruto took to it quickly and had even made a fighting style with it.

Kukamu turned into a small fox and got onto his shoulder inside his scarf and poked her head out. Naruto walked to the edge of the cliff and brought a hand up to his headphones. You see the thing is that the head phones were special as they were a manifest just like his bandages, scarf, and socks and represent a certain aspect of Naruto as well. His headphones would automatically play music that could be heard by anyone in a localized zone of a varying size. His AI voice was also held in those headphones now too. They also had other uses as well as ones for combat but that is for another time.

Naruto twisted one of the cones, setting them to play a song of his choice.

**~Play - Just Awake -by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (The full version of the first HunterXHunter2011 ending. I don't always listen to Heavy Metal but when I do the song is probably badass!)~**

Naruto simply fell of the monument going in a free fall nose dive to the village below. As he was falling gravity sped him up faster and faster but he just kept diving head down with his skateboard in his arm. He When he was 40 feet from the ground he reacted and shot a chain out of his arm a balcony. The momentum gained swung him forward as he whipped out the skateboard onto his feet. He ignored the screams and just grinned insanely as in between crowds of people. Civilians panicked and jumped out of the way when he didn't feel like dodging them. His wheels mad sparks whenever he swerved because of the intense speed he was going at. A few people tripped and fell in front of him. Just when it looked like Naruto was just going to run them though he kicked his foot popping up into the air. He twisted in the air as his board twisted performing a 360 degree kickflip. He jumped over multiple people and land making the entire jump 30 yards. He shot out bandages now when he rounded corners and intersections using their elastic quality to slingshot him when he changed direction at that speed. He had to use chakra to keep the board stuck to his feet. A cloud of dust was trailing behind him as he traveled. The academy building was now in sight and Naruto spotted an open wheelbarrow. Using it as a ramp popped up at the last second soaring high though the air. He spun and did black flips and 360's not caring about the rapidly approaching building that he was flying towards. He kept doing the tricks an insane smile on his face as he was laughing. Kukamu was screaming at him.

Iruka was happy for this day. It was they day that his students would graduate move on in their careers as Shinobi and Kunoichi. Right now he was reading off the attendance with a small smile on his scarred face.

"Kiratenshi Jibril?"

"Aye!" Came the confirmation from the supposedly ditzy purple haired girl. He shook his head as he had become used to her response. Besides it didn't matter anyway since she was the best Kunoichi they ever had.

Check.

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"*Yawn* here." Ah the every lazy Nara. Why couldn't he have more initiative. He heard that that trait even kept their wives unsatisfied though that wasn't important or relevant at all.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn..." That broody response was accompanied with random unnecessary squeals from fan girls. Something Iruka would not miss.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"..."

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto-san?" He looked around the classroom and saw that Naruto wasn't there. He put his focus on Jibril. That girl was supposed to be close to Naruto as he was the only person she hung out with with the other being Hinata occasionally.

"Jibril do you have any idea where Naruto-san is. If he misses graduation I will have to fail him.

Before Jibril could even answer. "Ha! The dobe probably realized that he didn't have what it took to be a shinobi like me!" Said the ever boastful Kiba Inuzuka.

Jibril did a rare thing and spoke in a dull tone as she deadpanned at Kiba. "Naruto-kun is at the very top while your scores are some of the worse ass-breath."

The class laughed at Kiba's expense as he was verbally shutdown. It hurt his pride a little. Not one to back down that easy he retorted. Ohh yeah then where is he then!? If he isn't that obviously means he chickened out!"

Jibril just gave that simple smile that made all the boys and some of the girls blush. She smirked at Kiba knowingly. "Ohh I think you're about to eat your words since I have a feeling Naruto will be here..."

Aburame Shino, who was sitting right next to Kiba against the wall for some coincedental reason decided to quietly get up and walk to the other side of the room.

"...about..."

The brooding uchiha who was staring out the window, eye's widen as he jumped out of his seat and away.

"NOW!"

*CRASH* Through the window a skateboard came flying though shattering it.

*CRUSH!* Through the wall that Kiba was against a figure burst through. The debris and the person collided with Kiba. Some of the students shouted in panic thinking it was an attack as Iruka and Mizuki got on guard for a potential attack. As the through the smoke the silhouette of a person could be seen. Their mouth and eyes glowing white in a crazy grin as they hunched over with their arms hanging forward. Then the dust was blown away and Naruto's form was revealed. Every though The lower half of his face was shadowed the girls in the class still blushed at his appearance. He looked so cool in his new clothes and this was the first time most of them had been able to get a clear view of the upper half of his face. The audience also took note of the other things he was wearing. Like the headphones and how he was wearing socks instead of the traditional ninja sandals.

Naruto posed forward as he turned to Iruka and did a mock saluted.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Denizen here for the win!"

...

**(AN: I was gonna stop it her because my penis needed to pee, but I had already decided that this would be my longest chapter. So I punched him and told him to shut up so I could continue :)**

**...**

**...**

"Wow why does it smell like ass in here." Naruto heard a pained groan and looked down and saw he was standing on Kiba. "Damnit I stepped in shit! You should work more on the cleanliness of your classroom." The class laughed at this

Iruka just sweat-dropped at this but decided not to question him on what he said or why his personality was different from the arrogant cute little boy persona or risk a head ache. "Alright Naruto-san please get off of Kiba-san, you may take your seat."

"Hai." Naruto put his hands in his pocket and walked up to his seat with his long since hidden aura of coolness.

He took a seat between Jibril and Hyuga Hinata. Jibril was also back to the form she was in when he met her with her long purple hair and clothes that exposed her thighs and mid-drift. The top was tight on her large E cup breast that caught the attention of every guy she walked by **(AN: Her canon outfit with some alteration). **Though now she had Ninja sandals replacing her old foot wear. On her left leg was an orange ninja sandal that went to her calf and on her right leg was a pale magenta ninja sandal that went up to her mid thigh. Her wings and winged ears and halo were of course hidden inside her body this time.

He looked over at Hinata and smirked when she saw her blush when they made eye contact. She had become worlds stronger from what she used to be and had certainly filled out with a body rivaling Kukamu's. She no longer stutter but she was still soft spoken most of the time which he didn't have a problem with. Besides when he wanted to he could easily make her stutter. She was wearing **(AN: Similar to canon outfit but different colors and tighter), **a tight dark purple jacket with indigo sleeves. Her pants were skin tight and navy blue. She had a black witch like hat on to of her head. Her skin was paler than it was before the experiment but it was still health giving it a milky quality. She had a light layer of gloss on her lips and black nail polish on her toes and hands for a tantalizing finish. When she opened her cute small mouth you could see that her upper canines were slightly more pronounced.

Yeah she was still a sweet girl but Naruto was able to bring out her darker side. A side that would make it know if she got pissed off, someone talked bad about Naruto in her presence which also pissed her off, or at Naruto's order. In some ways Naruto thought that she must have had Denizen blood in her already because she gained the form after the experimentation and her darker side actually had its own abilities and changed her appearance. It was the reason Kushina had a shift and why Naruto's soul and Denizen blood was more powerful than even ZRAIARZ was expecting. Which was why Naruto became the other to ZRAIARZ, because their souls balanced each other and synced enough for it to be possible.

* * *

As Iruka started talking about boring stuff pertaining to future shinobi the girls started talking to Naruto.

Jibril leaned over and whispered "Are you going to reveal yourself now master?"

Naruto still smirking looked over at her with his ever half-lidded eyes.

"No just yet Gabi-chan **(AN: Fun fact Jibril is arabic for Gabriel who is also one of God's top Seraph Angels)**, but the right is coming. Just not yet since the next Milestone for the plan is 6 months from now it will probably be around then, but I will be holding back less."

Jibril just nodded at this with a smile. Hinata used this pause to speak.

"I like the knew look Naruto-kun. Is their anything you need me to do?" There was no stutter but a devoted look in her eyes.

"Thank you and no not immediately. Though I am interested in how far your training has gone." He was interested in her as was Kukamu who was looking at her from his shoulder.

Hinata looked down at this sad.

"Ano, Jibril-chan has helped develop my techniques and fighting style as well as helping me perfect my long range techniques when we spar seriously which lasts around 5 minutes, but I still don't think I can beat my _father _yet..."

The other three sweatdropped at this, even Jibril.

"Umm Hinata you are selling yourself short. I was only trying to get you to chunin level. If I got you to that by graduation then I would consider that a success. But if you can spar seriously with Jibril for over 3 minutes then that means you are around Jonin level already since Jibril does restrict herself to Jonin level at my orders. You may not be able to bet that teme yet but you are more than likely already at his level, and that's not even counting your long-range."

Seeing Jibril nod in confirmation she cheered up with a light blush, a small smile on her face.

They stopped their conversation to take the written test that was give to them.

Naruto finished it in 30 seconds.

Jibril finshed it in 90 seconds.

Kukamu started chewing on his scarf out of boredom.

And Hinata finished at the same time as Sakura which was at about 5 minutes, she was in no rush.

* * *

When they were called out for the target test Naruto was pretty much unimpressed with everyone. Hinata did as good as he wanted her too which was tie for Konoichi of the year so she got 8 out of 10 for both the shurikens and the Kunai.

He was actually a little impressed when Sasuke tried to be a baddass and threw the weapons all at the same time. All the Kunai hit the bulls-eye and 8 of the shuriken hit the bullseye with the other 2 still hitting the target.

But when Jibril got up the class gasp when they saw the Kunai and Shuriken she was holding get coated in a white glow.

She stood in position before swing each are back and forth alternatively as she let go of each projectile. They went like a machine gun as she threw each at a rapid pace right after the other. They looked like white lazers as the went at blinding speeds though the bulls-eyes leaving a burning hole and going though several trees before stopping and exploding on final contact.

With the last throw she stopped and put one palm out facing the target. A halo of light formed in front of her palm and started spinning as she brought her brought her other hand to her wrist and forearm. The charge got brighter and if you could see her face then you would see her sporting a sadistic grin as the upper half of his face became shadowed and her eyes had glowing cross-shaped pupils.

She pumped on her arm like a shotgun.

**"GUNGNIR!"**

With a wave of air a large arrowhead beam was shot from her hand blowing a large hole in the dummy's chest.

Everyone's eyes were wide and the jaws were on the floor at what they had just seen. Naruto and Kukamu smirked and Hinata smiled.

Iruka looked visibly shaken as he stuttered out "G-g-good j-job Jibril you get bo-bonus points for technique collaboration."

Naruto just shook his head she went a little overboard with that last part, maybe he should punish her for that. Oh well he might as well show of too. It wouldn't be good for someone who see herself as his slave to show him up.

"N-next up, Uzumaki Naruto!"

As Naruto walked up to the new target his eyes met the gaze of Jibril, her face smiling smugly as the crossed each other. As she was heading back to the crowd. Right when they passed each other Naruto sent a hard resounding smack to her ass. She squeaked as a shock went up her spine from it.

She moaned as she rubbed her but looking back at Naruto, her fingers to her mouth.

"Mou, only one Master~?" Okay that did it she was gonna get tonight. Many in the crowd had nosebleeds from this as well as many questioning the "Master" part. Naruto felt a shiver go up his back when she said that. It didn't help that she had a look of innocent greed on her blushing face.

Kukamu looked at Jibril with a sweatdrop. She wasn't supposed to call him Master in public just yet. The fox looked back at Naruto as he had turned back around to head to the target, suddenly feeling very hot.

'You're gonna fuck her for that aren't you?' She asked though their telepathic link but making sure that Jibril couldn't hear them.

Naruto donned a sly grin as he tilted his head, his eyes shifting to her own his shoulder. 'Ara, such a crude question Yoko-hime~. But yes I wasn't planning on it for at least a month but now I feel like she's over due. Why?' He was hoping he being with another girl wasn't bothering her.

Kukamu mentally blushed at the nickname since she was in her fox form but tried to look innocent. If it was some random girl it might bother her a little but she got along great with Jibril.

'Oh no reason I just have to take care of a few things.' She jumped of his shoulder and ran over too Jibril. For some reason he suddenly felt like he should have kept her away from Jibril right now. Kukamu had an unseen sinister grin on her face. She wouldn't be the one exhausted tonight!

Naruto walk up to the target. Mizuki who was across from him chose this time to speak.

"Okay _Uzumaki _you have to make every shot. If you don't then you will ruin your perfect score and be seen as a failure in perfection." Mizuki rambled as he tried to psyche out Naruto. He said his name in spite as he would love nothing more than to put down that demon. Naruto grinded his right canines as that had ticked him off. Mizuki smirked when he saw Naruto turn his back to the target as his arms started shaking. He was about to say something as the class watched Naruto until he saw that his arms were now vibrating and they kept getting faster while turning black until it actually started blurring. Naruto's eyes where shadowed as he smirked and all went quiet. At vanishing speeds Naruto suddenly appeared in midair upside down and threw all the weapons in every direction.

Mizuki was started laughing as he thought the little Demon brat actually gave up. But they feel flat when he saw they had all frozen in mid air. Each was pointing at the target from every angle. Naruto flipped and pulled his arms to cross each other as he knealed on the ground facing his audience. Those arm movements had the purpose of pulling down all the weapons towards the target at the same time looking like black streaks through the air. The kunai and shuriken impact the target from every direction the exact same time all meeting at the center core of the dummy. Naruto's teeth gleamed as his voice echoed out, **DENIZEN ART: #18 AKUMA NO HARI (DEMONIC ACUPUNCTURE)!"** Right when every piece of metal collided at the center there was a flash.

**"#19 BAKUHATSU· KAKUBUNRETSU (AN:This is fun to say! It means Explo-fission)!"**There was a blinding flash and when it vanished everyone was in shock once again. All that was left of the dummy was a smoking crater 10 feet wide.

Naruto put his hand's in his pocket as he walked back. "Uzumaki for the win!"

After the day was over Iruka spoke out to the class.

"Okay every who has graduated her is the roster. The Dead Last is Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Naruto mumbled out loud. "No surprise their." Jibril and Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kiba gained a tick mark on his head at what he heard. "Fuck you Uzumaki!"

"Sorry I don't swing that way but I can find some guys for you if you want?"

"Enough!" Iruka tried to stop the argument from escalating.

"Anyway this has been quite possibly the best year we have had. The Konoichi of the Year were two this time, Hinata Hyuga and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto just simply nodded to Hinata. Kukamu had gone back to sleep, lazy vixen. Though he wasn't really one to talk.

"The Shinobi of the year was Sasuke Uchiha!"

Fangirls in the class squeal though some of the guys were confused as they though that would have gone to Naruto.

"Ha take that you dobe! I knew you were a loser!"

Naruto and Jibril looked at each other before looking back at Kiba.

"Hypocrite."

Iruka coughed into his hand. "I wasn't finished. Now we have something that has only happened in our history a few times. When a shinobi gets perfect scores thoughout all the years the get a title of their own and a special rank. In the past it was Minato Namikaze, Itachi Uchiha, and Sakumo Hatake. It also gives one clan status if they didn't already have it. This time the title of Shinobi of the Generation goes to Uzumaki Naruto and our first ever Konoichi of the Generation goes to Kiratenshi Jibril! Congratulations on gaining the GENIN ACE RANK!"

Naruto and Jibril did their research so they weren't suprised.

But the rest of the class felt the need to shout, "WHAAAATT!"

"HAHAHAHA I'll say it again! Naruto For The Win!"

At the end of class however it seems like someone could let that promotion stand. As Naruto and his group of girls was walking though the yard he heard shout.

"Dobe! I challenge you for the title. A clanless loser like you doesn't deserve such a thing when that honor should belong to an Uchiha!" Shout Dat Duckass *Cough* I mean Sasuke... no I mean Duckass.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke and just smirked at him with his hands in his pockets.

"Deserve it like Itachi you mean? Sorry Uke-chan but you're no Itachi. Your just his drasstically weaker little brother who is starved for attention and has been riding the coattails of the Uchiha name since birth. He probably didn't even feel you were worth the time of 2 seconds if would take to kill you. It's pathetic really. In fact he probably purposely kept you alive and to come and kill him because he is both guilty and he knows that that is the only way to give you the drive to became any less a pussy." Naruto put his hand on top of his hat. as he looked at Sasuke with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke looked like he was about to explode from anger, or constipation."*Sign* but I'll tell you what I will fight you, and I will use no tricks, no jutsu and will take you more seriously. You are free to do whatever you can to win, and if you do I will give you the title, the rank, and become your bitch."

"Deal!"

Naruto blinked at the fast response.

"Wow I didn't think you wanted me to be your bitch that badly. I mean I know I'm sexy but wow I didn't know I attracted the rough sex as well. Sorry fangirls it looks like Sasuke really is gay."

"That's not what I meant just fight me!"

"Wow you're in to the rough stuff too. Kukamu-chan I won't you to guard my ass. It must be safeguarded at all cost do you accept this mission?!" Kukamu mock saluted with her tails. This lead to the guys and Kukamu laughing. For the girls some of them giggled, some were crying over the loss that Sasuke was Sasugay, and will some of them were blushing as they thought of impure acts between Naruto and Sasuke since they were seen as the two most attractive guys.

Sasuke with his mature sharingan activated boiled over with rage and charged Naruto but before he could take two steps a bladed tail shot out of the ground and wrapped around his ankle. The tail jerked him up in the air before flinging him at Naruto. Naruto caught Sasuke by his neck. Sasuke winced and looked at Naruto and noted the changes. The hair under his hat had turned white with the bangs that framed the side of his face being black. His skin got lighter and he had multi-ringed violet and green eyes. Oh and he had a long winged tail that looked freakin' sharp as hell!

"Listen very closely Sasuke. I don't care who you are, who you think you are, or how much of a god you believe yourself to me. Because at the end of the day you are nothing compared to gods and gods are house pets compared to me."

Naruto though Sasuke to the ground and began to ground his face into the dirt with his foot. One of Naruto's eyes turned red a deranged grin growing on his face.

**"HAHAHAHAHA You actually thought you stood a chance against me! GET FUCKING REAL! This is were you belong and always will be. Beneath my foot eating! dirt! Oh yes I love that look! Glare more! That look of pained defiance masking your wounded pride. Oh Kami why couldn't you be a girl!"**

'Naruto your going to far!' He heard Kukamu short in his head though she hid her arousal well along with Hinata at watching what he was doing. Naruto remembered where he was and got off of Sasuke. Jibril looked like she cam on her self as she sported a dazed look and if Naruto looked in his mindscape he would have seen that his mom was in a similar state.

"*Cough well I think that's obviously my win."

Iruka who was shellshocked at seeing Naruto transform and then how he acted just shockingly agreed. Whereas the thoughts going through Mizuki's head were, 'I knew it he really is a demon. Just wait I will get him to steal the scroll and then kill him and take all the glory!'

Naruto, Kukamu, and Jibril all started walking back home. Hinata already headed to her home. Kukamu was in her human form with her fox parts hidden.

"Whew man I need to relax. That match with Sasuke got me all excited..." The group stopped and the girls stared at Naruto.

"D-did I really just say that."

Kukamu fell to her hands and knees and had anime tears streaming down her face.

"*Sob* Wahhh I failed as a woman. I couldn't keep my man straight! Thats like one of the biggest blows to a woman's pride."

Naruto pale and went frantic with his hands.

"No that's not what I meant its just the dominating was a turn-on...that didn't sound right either."

"*Wahh* Wahahaha I can't believe after everything you did to me, that instead of having me fill the void in you life you would rather have a man fill the void in you ass!"

"Kukamu shut up! People are staring!" Jibril chose this moment to but in. Her face was shadowed as her pupils glowed into crosses.

"You know master~ I could take you down to the lab and _Anal_yze you if that will keep you with the fairer sex~." Naruto actually shuttered at this before rounding on her.

"You shut up too, and I still haven't gotten you back for what you did eariler. I'll deal with you later." Jibril pouted like a scolded child at this all the while blushing faintly. Inside Naruto Kushina, his Shifts, and ZRAIARZ were all rolling on the floor laughing in different parts of his mind with ZRAIARZ being right next to Kushina. Well until ZRAIARZ remembered that Naruto was apart of him. Then he went into a corner and cried himself to sleep with a raincloud over his head. To which Kushina just pointed an laughed.

Back in reality Mizuki approached the group with a request.

*End*

**AN:**** And that's it this is my longest chapter. The total amount of words is over 9000! But yeah my insanity came back for this chapter and it kept getting long and longer. I wasn't even planning for another lemon to arrive until atleast wave but I freestyle and it just seemed real to do it so next chapter is a lemon who its with is obvious.**

**Highschool DXD won the poll but now I have another one as I have developed multiple paths and I don't know which to pick. So go check that out. Yeah this isn't a Yaoi story at all this is just based off of moments where my Sadism and Excitement or Angry peaks to much and then shit happens.**

**Oh and I said I had the ending of part 2 planned out. Well then I actually have a smaller story planned inbetween part 1 and shippuden. Shippuden was gonna be where this story ended but then the very next day something happened that both Pissed me off and made me happy. Pissed me off because it might screw up my story. THERE WILL BE A PART 3 FOR NARUTO SIGNALED AT THE END OF THIS YEAR.**

**He looks older with new clothes and everything.**

**I got a lot of free time tommorow with my family leaving and me having the place to myself for atleast 30 hours. I might use that time to edit chapters since the views drop drastically after the first one though its getting better. Also don't count on another chapter being as long as this one anytime soon since this was almost 10K. though it might happen as soon as the next on**


	9. Chapter 9 Shinobi of the Generation Pt 2

**AN: Ok guys I was kinda pissed. Last chapter was my longest and I think it was my best but hardly anyone reviewed! I only got 5 response! One of them wasn't even for that chapter. 2 of them were from my loyal pm'er superfanman217 and my loyal review EMoney365 so I was expecting them. The other actual reviews for the chapter were over 3 DAYS after I posted the chapter. Now normally this wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for the fact that I get the bulk of my views with 3 days of me posting. After that its just stragglers. Give that in those two weeks this story got over 5000 views with the last chapter getting almost 1000 I expected more.**

**I wanted to know what you guys thought. If you had any ideas, things like that. Even just saying you like it I would have been fine with at this point. I especially wanted to know what you guys thought of the NaruKyu moment.**

**Anyway that was part of the reason I was in no rush to post. The other reason is that I had a final to study for... which... I failed... for the second time.**

**Its safe to say I actually went rage mode and my insanity grew again. The good thing that came out of that is during my break from this story my mind was still thinking of it. With some of the crazy things that came to mind, Part 1 is gonna be even longer than I planned.**

**So without further blah blah blah...**

**O-O-O-On with the SHHHOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout**** – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the imaginary AI voice or internal HUD Display

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 9: Shinobi of the Generation?! Part 2**

Naruto took notice that Mizuki was approaching them and looked at him hard. Naruto never liked him and now that he graduated he didn't have to deal with him anymore.

"What do you want?" Mizuki flinched at the tone and the intent behind it but schooled his features before anyone could notice. To bad for him Naruto noticed and was mentally smirking.

"Whoa hold on. I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done and to offer you a way to skip straight to Jonin rank."

This actually caught Naruto's attention as he turned fully towards Mizuki.

"Keep talking."

"Well you see its actually been a secret thats so well kept that its been forgotten. But a kid of your _skill _level would surely be able to accomplish the task."

Naruto looked sceptical at Mizuki. Multiple thoughts were swimming in his head such as, 'If its such a secret then how do you know about it. And better yet why isn't Iruka telling me since he atleast doesn't hate me?'

So Naruto decided to go on and ask.

"What do I have to do?"

Mizuki smirked, he got him hooked.

"All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office, learn a jutsu from it and then give it to me."

'...what the fuck! Did this asshole really just tell me to steal from the Hokage and expect me to believe its a real test. And don't even get me started on the other things that are wrong with this.' Naruto though decided to play along. His expression went cheery and stupid.

"Alright sensei! I will get the scroll for you and then everyone will see I'm the best! Jibril you and Kamu-chan can wait for me at home." The girls not really caring about Mizuki and walked off.

"Great Naruto Meet me in the forests by the main gate with the scroll." He had a smile on his face but he didn't even make eye contact with Naruto as he stared at the retreating girls backsides. 'Yes I will get rid of that Demon tonight, have Orochimaru-sama make me immortal, and claim his whores as spoils of war.' His grin turned sick and perverted. He really should have kept his eyes on Naruto because Naruto saw exactly what he was doing and his pupils turned into thin slits as he glared at him. At first he was gonna arrest him but now? Oh now he was gonna kill him.

* * *

***The Forest at Night***

"Wow, stealing this scroll was so easy its pathetic." Naruto was sitting on top of a large tree with the scroll. He opened it up and started speed reading its contents.

"Well most of this is useless. My Denizen abilities and imagination could easier trump most of this. Though now I have an excuse to use Kage Bunshin in public. Still that is an Uzumaki technique so why is it in the scroll. I should have inherited the technique. Oh well just another thing to kill that old fool for. Wait what's this 'Chidori', hmmm. It says it was created by the famous Copy Nin Ka-ka-**KAKASHI HATAKEEEEE!**" Naruto almost went ballistic with rage before he schooled himself from remembering one of the people on the top of his Hit list. "Hehehe learning this technique would definitely be a step on his pride. Making it better would be a step on his nuts! Its as ZRAIARZ says. 'Take a technique and make it yours.'" He went through the entire scroll in 5 minutes and memorized it. Then he went back to Chidori and learned it in a 2 minutes. Naruto scoffed at how easy the hand signs were. The fact that lightning was naturally one of his natures and an extreme one helped as well. He then spent the next half hour reinventing it and changing the element.

Afterwards he just sat their and enjoyed the night air. 10 minutes later someone arrived and Naruto proceeded to act.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SCROLL!?"

"I'M ON A MISSIONNNNN!"

"STOP PLAYING AROUND!"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

"I'M NOT *Cough* I mean Naruto why did you steal the scroll?! You were the Shinobi of the Generation and now you are in big trouble!"

Naruto feign confusion as he tilted his head. "Ano, what do you mean Iruka-sensei. Mizuki said that if I steal this scroll then I can become an A-ranked Jonin!" Naruto mentally rolled his eyes while he said this. 'More like A-ranked missing Nin.'

Iruka's eyes widened "Naruto what are you talking about-?"

Just then Mizuki arrived.

"Naruto good job on getting the scroll now give it to me and I'll give you just what you _deserve!_" Mizuki said with a sinister grin.

Naruto mentally chuckled this would at least be a little entertaining.

"Oh so you're gonna give me Tsubaki?"

Mizuki blinked at this.

"Wha-?"

"I mean she would definitely be better of in my hands."

"Leave my girlfriend out of this!"

"Aww common I think we should put this to a vote. Raise your hand if you think I should satisfy Mizuki's girlfriend because we all now he is doing a poor job."

Naruto raised both his hands and his scarf hands for a total of 4. Mizuki's face was turning red.

"SHUT UP DEMON. WE AREN'T VOTING ON ANYTHING."

"You know I think we should let her decide. I mean in all honestly I'm pretty sure I was packing more than you at age 8. Though I don't think it would be fair to compare most men to me." Naruto tossed his hands around nonchalantly. Iruka was bewildered as he kept looking back and forth between them.

"I'm gonna kill you you-!" He was cut off again.

"I mean even if you got a pencil dick it doesn't matter since its not just about length. Women like that thicker, fuller feeling that I can provide. Also given the fact that you look like a one round bow out kind of guy and you're probably a quickshot... yeah women don't like that and your girlfriend probably hates you cuz you're so terrible." Naruto just had a cocky smirk plastered on his face. Iruka's jaw was on the floor and Mizuki finally exploded with rage.

"THAT'S IT BRAT I'M DONE WITH YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHY THE VILLAGE HATES YOU!?" Iruka who finally regained his bearings. Looked at Mizuki in shock as he tried to stop him from saying anything but Naruto cut him off.

"Well actually its really only the men of the village who hates me now so I'm guessing is that people hate me because I make men insecure over there insignificant manhoods."

Iruka's eyebrow twitched.

Mizuki gritted his teeth. 'This again?'

"NO BAKA IT'S-!"

"Is it because I'm pretty? And the men of the village just want what they can't have." Naruto had a mock blush on his face as he held his sides and swayed shyly. Now the surroundings got quite over what he just said. Iruka just stared blankly at Naruto 'What the fuck?'. ZRAIARZ was rolling on the floor laughing. Kushina was giggling pervertedly at the dirty thoughts that idea gave her *cough* Sausage Fest *Cough Cough*. Mizuki got tired of this and just said it.

"NO! It's because the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of you! You are the Kyuubi reborn." Iruka just looked on in shock as Naruto's body froze and he looked to be thinking. Mizuki smirked thinking that he broke the kid until Naruto started talking.

"That sounds awesome!" Mizuki and Iruka just blinked again at the response.

"Wh-what?"

"I mean come on Mizuki you just told me I was the reincarnation of a being with near unlimited power and can flatten mountains with ease. Now doesn't that sound badass."

Mizuki couldn't refute him but grit his teeth in anger at how that plan didn't work. Iruka was at a loss as he didn't know what to do anymore.

Naruto got up and stretched his body. "Now..."

Iruka and Muzuki flinched at how serious the atmosphere suddenly got.

"You've made a grave mistake Mizuki. Do you know what that was?" Iruka feeling he had an idea spoke out.

"He spoke of your burden? Which is punishable by death." Naruto looked over at Iruka confused as if forgetting he was there.

"What? No! I don't care about that right know. No the grave mistake was that you stared lustfully at my girls ass! Only I can stare lustfully at my girls asses!"

* * *

***Back at Naruto's apartment***

Kukamu was filing her nails while sitting next to Jibril who was playing on her tablet again. Kukamu paused as her ear twitched and a small tick mark showed up on her head.

"For some reason I feel that Naruto is saying something he shouldn't... at least in public." She then went back to filling her nails. Jibril didn't respond at all but just kept her smile on her face. If anything it grew slightly.

* * *

***Back in the forest with Naruto***

Mizuki and Iruka no longer knew how to respond.

"So Mizuki the punishment for your crime will be death!" As Naruto said this his eyes went hard as they turned into green and violet ringed eyes. His hair turned white with black bangs, his skin got lighter, and his bladed tail sprouted as he entered his Azazel shift.

Registering the threat Mizuki took out a life sized shuriken off his back and whipped it out at Naruto. Iruka jumped infront of Naruto preparing to take the blow. He would have taken the blow to if it weren't for the fact that at that very second Naruto's scarf bitchslapped him out of the way onto another branch.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled out in horror as the weapon went straight at him. Muzuki had an evil grin on his face. But it quickly went away after what happened next.

*Clang*

Naruto's head was knocked back as the giant shuriken bounced off of his forehead. Both Mizuki and Iruka's jaws dropped.

Naruto brought his head back down and looked at Mizuki with his bored half-lidded eyes. The only sign of damage was the thin trail of blood going down his forehead.

"Not a bad throw. You actually cut me a little." Azazel was Naruto's shift with the highest defense. The form had a lower healing factor than his other forms, which was still higher than most other beings, but in exchange it was multiple times more durable than the average ninja. If the weapon had just been an inch higher it would have bounced completely off his hat.

"Now Mizuki if you want the techniques of this scroll I'll give them to you, with interests!" Naruto crotched and did three hand-signs. Everyone could hear chirping as electricity built up in his hand.

**"Chidori!"** Iruka and Muzuki looked on in surprise. He had already learned such a technique! Naruto jumped and lunged at Mizuki. Muzuki recovered enough to realize the danger and jumped out of the way. After all he may be an idiot but he wasn't stupid... wait a minute.

The Chidori left a foot wide impact in the tree. Before Mizuki could land on another branch Naruto's tail shot out and ran him through his chest. Mizuki would have died right their but his body was replaced with a log. Thank you log gods of the Kawarimi!

Mizuki reappeared behind Naruto preparing to drive a kunai through the back of his neck. He drove the kunai as it approached the part of Naruto's neck that wasn't covered by a scarf. He was getting closer and closer. 3 feet away, 2 feet away, 4 inches away. He was focused on the task but he vaguely noticed that time had for some reason slowed down tremendously when he was only a few inches away from his neck.

And then at that spilt second Naruto warped out of sight with a white flash and reappeared in the same spot face Mizuki and stopping the kunai by catching it between his teeth. What scared Mizuki was though the lower have of Naruto's face was still shadowed he could still see the outline of his mouth, and right now it looked like he had rows of large shark-like teeth as he grinned.

While they were locked in that tug-of-war on that kunai both of Naruto's scarf arms came around and double punched him in the gut sending him flying 10 meters into another tree, which his back bounced off of with a rough smack.

Before Mizuki could fall from that tree he was restrained in a Nelson hold. He looked back and the glimpse he got told him it was Naruto as well. But Naruto was still in front of him munching on the kunai.

'Wait a clone, but how?! That means, he learned **Kage Bunshin** as well!'

Naruto chuckled as if hearing his thoughts.

"I see you figured it out! Now here is all the metal objects you threw at me in the academy with interest!"

Naruto brought a half ram sign up to his face and his cheeks puffed and diaphragm puffed out as if he was about to spit out a fire jutsu.

**"DENIZEN ART #17 BULLET STORM!"** Naruto spit out and a flurry of foot long rough-shaped metal shards flew out his mouth at high speed at Mizuki. The attack killed the clone behind Mizuki but also pinned him to the tree as they ran through his arms and legs.

"GAHH!" Mizuki screw out in pain at having his limbs skewered. Naruto's face got shadowed as his glowing X shaped pupils showed themselves.

"Now Mizuki here is your techniques **WITH**** INTEREST!"**

Naruto brought his hand down and brought the other one over his wrist like when he performed a Chidori again. A wind picked up around him as it started to funnel around his downward hand. A field of air went wild around him as his scarf flapped in the wind.

'Its as ZRAIARZ said. Take a technique and make it yours!'

"This is were I become original! **DENIZEN NEW ART #101 SENOKAMI (One thousand wolves)!"**

Sure enough the technique of wind sounded just like the howls of a thousand wolves. Naruto put his hand in the air as the moon was in his background. The technique formed a 5 inch point of wind of wind ahead of his fingers while wind pushed _down _from that point until it reached halfway down his forearm. The completed technique was a cone-like lance of pushing wind that engulfed half his arm and had a faint white glow on the wind. Naruto brought his hand down and pointed it at the frightened Mizuki.

Finally realizing that he was about to die Mizuki started to beg for his life.

"W-wait! Please do-don't kill me!" Naruto paused for a second as his lack of respect for the chunin increased even more. But he chose to respond.

**"Who sent you?"**

"I-it was for Yamata-sama!" Sputtered out Mizuki, fearful for his life.

**"Ah the snake princess herself and one of the legendary Sannin."** Naruto mused out loud to himself while holding the technique. He would have to make a note of that. They then stood there looking at each other for several akward seconds before Naruto broke the silence.

"*cough* Well Mizuki time to die."

Mizuki's eyes widened in greater fear as Naruto prepared to jump across the trees at him.

"What! But I told you who sent me!"

Naruto just nodded his had. **"Yeah but I never said I would let you live. That just bought you a few seconds of life... and now you time is up."** Naruto lunged at Mizuki with the howls of the jutsu. The technique actually made him sail through the air towards Mizuki.

"Nooo!" Mizuki screamed out as Naruto stabbed out at Mizuki's chest only for the technique to disappear. Mizuki looked out in triumph as he thought he somehow won.

"Hah! You failed you demon-!"

He stopped as he heard a voice on the other side of the tree. The Naruto in front of him faded out of sight showing that it was an afterimage.

**"Hmhmhm you don't even know you're dead."** A smirk could was on Naruto's face as he crossed his arms why leaning his back against the other side of the tree.

Mizuki didn't even have a chance to speak as an X shaped slice formed on his torso that went all the way through the tree, and then a hole opened up that also went straight through his chest. Several seconds later Mizuki's body and the tree fell apart into 4 pieces.

Naruto closed his glowing pupil eyes. "Well that's that."

***END***

**AN: So I end the chapter right here. I didn't get to the lemon like I wanted but oh well that will be next time. So with the way the polls are going it looks like The NarutoxDxD crossover story may be one where Naruto is a warbeast, a transmigrant, and have twin sisters... I love it! If thats how it ends up I can work with that. So keep voting.**

**How often I post is connect somewhat to how availiable a computer is and how much response I get. Now that the semester is over I won't have much computer access but I will still try to post in these 3 weeks before I transfer to a University. But when I transfer I will finally have my own computer. So yeah you can expect that the chapters may come out faster and or get longer come late august/ september.**

**Also I watched several anime one being Hellsing Ultimate. Yeah Alucard is in several ways similar to the Denzen concept and I have decided that his girl form and Seras will show up in Part 1.5 when I get there.**

**Now goodbye and remember to FUCKING REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Shinobi of the Generation Pt3

**AN: So hear is the chapter. I was late with this as I wanted to post sometime last week because something awesome happened guys. The day after the last post I got my first computer. My mom got me a laptop, a Macbook Air. Wasn't really expecting that since I failed my class and a bunch of other stuff. But the fact that I am moving out thursday to move to a 4 year University had a large thing to do with it since I will be programming.**

**But I liked all the reviews. The last post actually broke some records. It was tied with chapter 1 for the most reviews. Sure it was just 11 but for me that is alot. I tried to respond to everyone but I can't if you are a guest guys which some of you were so please make an account cuz some of you said some interesting stuff and I want to respond. Also last chapter broke a record for number of reviews. The one before that broke a record for about 5000 views in 2 weeks. But then last chapter got 6000 views in 1 week!**

**This story finally has 200 follows and the favorites aren't far behind.**

**I also noticed that chapter 6 has more views than chapter 5. At first I was like WTF is going on but then I remembered oh wait chapter 6 had a lemon. Then I just laughed and went thank you perverts!**

**Also I have noticed quite a few anime characters dying lately. and some made me sad.**

**Gotoh from HunterXHunter 2011 and Sheele from Akame ga Kill in the latest episodes. Thought Sheele may come back as a robot or weapon or something, or at least I hope she does cuz I liked her as a character.**

**Anyway**

**O-O-O-On with the SHHHOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

"Okay" – regular speech

"YAHHH BITCH" – unnecessary yelling

**Blackout**** – Technique, power, etc.**

"**Did you just say no to me?" - Power added to voice, demons, gods, supernatural beings, when using dominance**

*Cough*or *FLASHBACK* - actions or scene changes

"Fatality" – Feedback Cybernetic, or double-layered voices.

'Reality Level 40%' – Thoughts of the imaginary AI voice or internal HUD Display

'My butt itches' - thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shinobi of the Generation?! Part 3**

Naruto closed his glowing pupil eyes. "Well that's that."

He reopened his eyes as his look turned back to his _normal _appearance of violet eyes and greyish blond hair and no tail. He turned his eyes over to Iruka who still had a look of shock on his face. Naruto's eyes shift over to Mizuki's butchered body boredly before looking back at Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei?" No response was received.

"Umm sensei?" Still nothing.

"IRUKA!?" Nope said teacher was still in lala land.

"Fuck this..." Naruto sighed and jumped across the branch to over where Iruka is. He got right up to Iruka until their faces were only inches apart. He stared deeply into his sensei's dazed eyes and brought his hand up to his face... *SMACK* and viciously backhanded him.

"WAKE UP BITCH!" Iruka was sent reeling as he was snapped out of his daze by said bitch-slap. He blinked from his place on the ground and looked up at Naruto, he might have a bruise later.

"Now that you remember that you are in a potentially hostile environment!... I'm gonna go report back to Sandaime and give him the scroll. You can come to or whatever I don't really care." Naruto turned around only to be confronted by the Sandaime and his group of Anbu. Luckily these were new Anbu that Naruto didn't have resentment towards them, at least not yet. It also helped that Naruto didn't recognize their energies from any of the attacks that on his person when he was a kid. The Sandaime stepped forward and gave a gentle smile at Naruto.

"Good evening Naruto-kun I will have to ask that you return the scroll and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah! Give you the scroll and return to your office. I already know you were watching so lets get this over with old man."

Sarutobi blinked, he was a little miffed at being cut off but he just chalked it up to Naruto's rudeness being from him learning about his burden or it being past his bedtime so he waved it off. No that wasn't why Naruto was being short with him. In order of least importance was why he was so impatient right now.

3. Naruto already didn't like the old man to much.

2. Naruto secretly had an aversion to being crowded around by people. Reminds him of his childhood in some when he didn't like or know them that well. Though if its girls its not as bad since women never harmed him that much and well he like girls.

and 1. Naruto was horny... and the sexual frustation had been building up the whole day. Jibril made it worse with here teasing. And Kukamu made it worse because he had to look at her and she probably didn't try to make things better either. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it either until he got home. Being surrounded by older men when he was horny and straight was actually just starting to piss him off. Damn teenage hormones and there was a full moon which made things worse as well. Oh wait that one with the cat mask and purple hair looked female. Well that made things a little better though she felt familiar for some reason.

* * *

Now back in the hokage's office with Iruka in tow. The Anbu took up their guard positions in the shadows at the corner of the rooms. Naruto sat down in the chair at an angle. One leg resting on the arm of the chair, one elbow resting on the other arm and once again had the look on his face of 'I don't care as he rested his check on one hand.

Naruto looked over at the Sandaime who had resigned back into his seat behind his desk. Iruka was standing off to the side.

Naruto raised a lazy eyebrow at the Hokage. "Well are you gonna ask me your questions I don't have all day? It is kinda late and I wanna go home."

Before the old man could say anything Iruka decided to make himself known at that disrespect, have already forgotten what he saw Naruto do just 10 minutes ago. "How dare you brat! Show some respect-hhii-!" Iruka shut himself up when Naruto's eyes shifted towards him and widened. His violet eyes slitting even more into fine lines as he leered at Iruka. Said teacher was now sweating as he remember just that quick what he had forgotten and realized that Naruto could very well kill him. Naruto's expression turned back to normal and looked back towards the old man though the Sandaime did take note of what just happened. Saving it for another time he coughed into his hand.

"Yes well sense we already know that Mizuki put you up to the task I won't ask about that. And I well overlook the fact that you knew it was a trick from the beginning and went along with it anyway since you got rid of a traitor to the leaf. Now that thats done I would first like to say congratulation on becoming the Ace of your generation. I would congratulated Jibril-kun as well but it's late and sense you too are such good friends who live together, you can tell her yourself. Now being that you as well as Jibril have become the next Aces your rank is unique in that you have the rank of X-Genin. Being of this rank you do not need to have a sensei and are free to recieve training from other shinobi whether they are other Jonin teachers or Anbu if you choose to do so."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. 'I don't really care though that may give me something to pass the time.'

"You also outrank Genin and are expected to be on par with Chunin in turns of fighting ability from the start. Being of this rank automatically gives you clan status if you don't already have it and a place on the counsel for when you reach at least chunin rank."

'Well that doesn't really matter to me sense I already have a clan through most don't know I'm an actual Uzumaki. But I guess this does benefit Jibril into getting her own clan. Not that that really matters sense I will be helping her make that clan kukuku. Stop it Naruto! This isn't the time for perverted thoughts!'

"That is most of what in tells being an X-Genin." Sarutobi finished with a nod of his head.

Naruto stared at him sharply. "You coincedently left out the part of how an X-Genin cannot be ordered around by other shinobi on missions unless said X-Genin was specifically chosen. So missions where I am requested for back up or those that I picked out first I am basically free to do whatever I want as long as it doesn't violate the mission parameters as written by the Nidaime Hokage."

Sarutobi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. How could he have _possibly_ forgotten about that. 'Damnit how could he have known about that!?'

"Yes well I see you've done your homework."

"Yeah well when there are so many people in this village who would try to take _advantage _of me I kind of have too."

The insinuation was obvious.

"Okay now about what happened today. I noticed that your reaction to finding out about your burden as will as the fact that you sported some kind of transformation. Care to shed so light on that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, he was already expecting to be asked that.

"Yeah I guess. About my _burden _I knew about the Kyuubi for years. I mean I'm not an idiot. That much should have been obvious by now. Add to the fact that I was born on the day the fox was _defeated _and villiagers often calling me demon spawn, or fox brat, or things of the like, it wouldn't take much brain power to draw two and two together. What I want to know is why I had to find out from the villagers?" Naruto glared at the Hokage and the old man actually felt a little nervous.

"We didn't want you to overreact and-." Naruto put his hand up and stopped him.

"Stop right there. No what you wanted was in hopes that through some chance I would become a loyal toy for this village who would fight for them but have too much psychological damage and fear to do anything against them. There are so many things wrong with that plan that I don't even know where to start! I have know about the fox for almost 8 years! You put TOO MUCH faith in your village to have things work according to plan. You were better off just telling me I was a weapon and then having me trained. I mean what do you think I am a delicate flower! Telling a boy that he was a fucking weapon would have probably been looked at as awesome and been a colossal boost to their self-esteem!" Naruto took a deep breath as his killing intent was starting to freeze everyone in the room. The Anbu were trying their best to remain on guard and ready to attack Naruto should he prove hostile. Naruto could feel the Anbu with the Taka mask watching him like a hawk, pun intended.

"No I know about the fox, I know why she attacked, I even know why that Kushina Uzumaki was my mother and the Yondaime my sperm donor." The Hokage paled now. How could this kid know all this. And why did he call his own father a sperm donor?

"As for my transformation, mmhhh I dunno. I guess you could call it a Kekkei Genkai if you want. I did awaken the year I disappeared during a particularly bad birthday torture session. It allows for high-level shapeshifting as well as transformations that represent different aspects of my mind and soul. I can also materialize things called Manifests that are as unbreakable as my will and represent certain things about me as well. I gain super strength, speed, agility, even faster healing factor, and I guess I'm partially eternal. There are many other more specific things but I don't feel like telling you that." Sarutobi as well as everyone else in the room was floored. He gained all of that and he didn't even tell them everything!? This kids was gonna be a fucking tank!

Sarutobi coughed into his hand, containing his excitement over the possibility of Konoha gaining such a powerful bloodline. "Well Naruto-kun I am pleased to say that I am putting you under the Clan Restoration Act. Being under such an act allows you to impregnate multiple-."

"No thank."

Sarutobi blinked at what he just heard.

"What do you mean no?"

Naruto just looked hard at the old man. "You think I don't know what you're trying to pull. I think you already know that I don't care for this village that much and not much is keeping me here though you try to hide it. You want my seed to impregnate probably loyal women of _your _village. That way my children would be here and that would give me a reason to stay as it would anchor me as well as give you some leaverage over me to get me to do what you want. And in the case that you can't control me you can go and kill me off while keeping my offspring to raise as future shinobi and weapons for this pathetic village! No doubt they would somehow be brainwashed into thinking that their father died protect the village and that they should strive to do the same when we know that that would probably be a lie."

Sarutobi and the Anbu were floored. This kid was a genius to have actually be able to of figured all that out on the fly **(AN: I actually did just type that as quickly as I thought it up)**.

The Hokage looked at Naruto hard. "Are you accusing me of doing such treacherous things just to gain a bloodline!? Be careful Naruto that is grounds for insubordination." The Anbu were now on guard to spring at Naruto based on his response.

Naruto brought his hand to his chin as he got up and started walking towards the door. "Hmmm you know in order for it to be insubordination I would have to be your subordinate or in other words someone beneath you. Which I don't consider myself being at all. No, I might as well be accusing an bug. And if I'm accusing a disgusting insect I might as well be accusing nothing because compared to me **that's exactly what you are." **Naruto finished with a smirk as he looked back over his shoulder and smiled cockily at the old Hokage. This was something that pissed him off as this kid had the gall to talk to him like that!? In his office?!" Sarutobi twitched his hand to make the small gesture that would signal his Anbu. But as the Anbu prepared to spring out at Naruto who was walking back towards the door, to restrain him everyone froze in their steps when Naruto spoke.

"And if you try to restrain me I will release the Kyuubi on this village." There was silence as Sarutobi grit his teeth at the threat, he could practically feel the smugness coming from Naruto's unseen smile. What was he suppose to do now. That was a pretty heavy threat, one that he wasn't completely sure Naruto could carry out or not, but it wasn't worth the risk. How was he suppose to get Naruto under his control now. At that moment Sarutobi had one last plan. One that could work perfectly or go horrible wrong.

As Naruto was reaching for the door Sarutobi spoke words that made Naruto's freeze. "Well if you don't want to help your village and create a worthy clan that's fine. Seeing as how you and that Jibril girl are such great friends and skilled shinobi I was going to plan on you to making a clan together. It would surely bring in offspring of unknown strength! But if you don't wan't to have children for this village then you don't have to have children at all. I guess I will just enact the CRA on Jibril-kun sure she won't be able to continue her career as a shinobi sense she will be used to create many offspring with our powerful shinobi so that we can cement her clan into the village. But sometimes these things have to happen for the greater good of the village. Then their was that orange and redhead you have been seen to be close with. Something about her just screams power. Maybe I will enact the CRA on her as well-!"

Sarutobi had to cut himself short as he felt like the wind had been taken from him. He had felt Naruto's anger suddenly appear and skyrocket when he mentioned Jibril. So the weathered Hokage thought it would be a good idea to push him further and keep going think he had almost won. So he mentioned Kukamu. Sure he didn't really know much about her but he was taking a gamble. A gamble he had no chance of winning.

You see when Naruto heard the old man mention Jibril and and the nerve to say what he was going to have done to her if he didn't follow his orders he literally felt like his blood was boiling and the air around him felt hot. But when he mentioned his mate he felt something in him break all right. Sure that plan would more than likely fail even without him being there because of how strong the girls were but that wasn't the point. No that wasn't the main problem at all.

What caused the Sandaime to stop talking was a series of things that happened right at the end of his speech.

All at relatively the same time.

***CRACKLE* *SNAP!* *THOOM!***

Naruto's hand had frozen in the air right in front of the door. But at that moment the door had spider webbed cracks form all over it from some unseen force.

Naruto's body twitched as his neck suddenly snapped to the side. You could hear the loud snap from his bones popping.

And then the biggest thing.

Everything when heavy as a force was emitted from Naruto. It sounded much like the dull boom of heavy bass turned all the way up. As the force was emitted it was as if a dark doom engulfed the entire village, dark than the night itself. Inside the dome everything in the village had taken the color scheme of red, black, and gray.

***At Naruto's apartment* **

The girls were doing there own thing in the home. Jibril was watching some show on the TV called Heaven's Lost Property and Kukamu was relaxing in the large and hot bath tub.

Both of there eyes widened and their regular ears perked up when they felt the dome of energy pass over them. They both had varying thoughts.

Jibril's was one of surprise, 'such power!' She knew her master was strong but this was even beyond. If she fought him at full strength right now she would only probably be able to slow him down.

Kukamu's thoughts were one of worry for about to second before she realized that he wasn't in any real danger. A smirk found its way on her face as she realized that someone must have made Naruto angry though she did wonder what the cause of it was, and if it was even safe for Naruto to release this much power as he never had before. But then she lost her smirk and gained a frightened blush as both she and Jibril realized something. Whenever Naruto got pumped up or excited, he would channel that energy towards sex. He already had something planned for Jibril and Kukamu was had something planned for payback. But that might actually make things worse. Yeah she was fairly certain they were gonna be in for it tonight. Well for her more than usual.

The dome they were in also had glowing red and white cracks engulfing it, as well as chains wrapped around it that seemed close to breaking. What neither girl realized was that this was not simply his energy. No what was engulfing the village was his soul itself!

***Back in the Hokage's Office***

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the frozen Hokage. You could see static forming around from the heavy pressure **(AN: Like spirtual pressure does in Bleach)**. One eye locked with Hiruzen's old ones. That one eye was shadowed as well as having the pupil compress and widen from slits to an oval shape. His scarf went wild as spikes periodically rose on it in anger as it revealed Naruto's fanged color of the eye had turned to a moonlight white color with black sclera as it glowed menacingly at the Hokage. The scariest thing wasn't the eyes or the mouth. No it was Naruto's expression. Now you would have expected one to be angry. Maybe pop a blood vessel, maybe foam at the mouth a little and lose control. But no Naruto's expression was one of insanity with extremely widened eyes and a crazy and heavily sadistic grin. Was Naruto angry? Yes. Had he lost control? Yes. Would he regret doing so later? Hell no!

**'Moment positive: High Potential'**

Naruto's voice had taken a rough undertone as he spoke.

**"Did you just fucking threaten**** me?"**

No one dared respond, to afraid to even speak

Rule #5: Don't threaten a Denizen.

Naruto chuckled as he was enjoying his bout with insanity staring at the Hokage with his widened eyes.

**"Hmhmhmm lets establish a rule here you stupid monkey! You don't go after my family and I won't end your! You so much as BREATHE the SAME AIR AS THEM in a WAY THAT I DISAPPROVE OF, not only will I enact genocide on your family. I will FUCKING TORTURE EACH AND EVERYONE OF THEM USE WHAT EVER METHOD MY PSYCHOTIC AND SOCIOPATHIC MIND CAN THINK OFF! Oh I know hehehe here is a great idea. I could slit the wrists of your beautiful daughter while hanging her by her hands. Heheh and then! Then the blood will flow all down her naked body while I slowly run her though with various sharp objects. Afterwards while she is still hanging there I will PULL, heheheheh PULL her INTESTINES out through her ASSHOLE and make them strangle your grandson at the same time with him dangling, using it like a FUCKING BUNGIE CHORD! All the while making you watch while I slowly and roughly skin you alive with ACID AND SANDPAPER as I enjoy all your pained screams! Afterwards, if I so feel like it I will turn this village into a FUCKING CRATER!"**

The hokage and the Anbu went pale and everyone was too afraid to every move a muscle now for fear it would gain his wrath. He got progessively louder throughout his monologue. One of the Anbu actually threw up in their mask at the scene Naruto just described to them. Naruto turned back around and smirked having calmed down a lot and started walking towards the shaking Hokage.

"So I dare you ape, fucking try me."

Sarutobi tried to utter a response as Naruto got closer. "I-I w-."

"I said just try me!"

"I-I-I can-."

Naruto got within 4 feet of him as he leaned on his desk. The wood splintering under the pressure.

** "GIVE ME AN ANSWER YOU BITCHASS CHIMP OR FUCKING TRY ME!"**

Sarutobi scared out of his mind over all of Naruto's outburst was finally able to speak out.

"I will keep you family out of my plans!"

Naruto grinned again "Good answer." He turned back towards the door to make his way out. The same Anbu who threw up in his mask moved to stop Naruto but before he could even touch get within two feet of his body he turned to ash and burning embers. Naruto lazy turned his head towards the direction of the person he just accidentally killed. He smirked at what happened.

"Dumbass, also for everyone in this room I wouldn't recommend walking where I've just been for at least 5 minutes. When I release way more power than I can control it radiates and has a negative affect on the environment. So if you don't want to be erased..." Naruto let them fill in the blanks as he walked out the door. He resealed his power when he got outside the tower, the dome of energy disappeared and Naruto stumbled a bit as using that much power even though he wasn't fighting was exhausting since he couldn't control it yet, Moment or not.

He looked at the moon as his eyes turned back to normal slit violets before turning his eyes in the direction of his apartment.

A hungry fanged grin found its way on his face.

"Now lets see what the girls are doing."

***End***

**AN: So this didn't get to the lemon like I wanted but I think its obvious now that it will be next chapter. Yes I have a laptop but I have had less time lately because I have been preparing to move out so I have been trying when I can. Also given the fact that my parents hate fanfiction I can't type when they are home. Though I told my mom I am writing this story I doubt she believed me because up until college I sucked at writing and hated it. I still hate it when its not this story But I don't suck anymore.**

**I took my new university's writing placement test and got the highest score I could get.**

**I had my IQ test when I was 15 and got 128 though I didn't know I was being tested.**

**I took a professional level reflex test about a week ago and got in the 99th percentile!**

**I am a Sado-masochist and I'm black and I have high stamina which means don't fight me or die!**

**I can verbally break someone in both real life and over headsets in videogames which is fun.**

**P.S. Also I will see if I can bring out 2 chapters in the next 13 days since it is almost this story's 3 month aniversary and 50000 words those are both great milestones. Reaching 50000 words and not being at the wave mission. I hope I'm not taking to long for anyone because this is my most complex and possibly biggest story since it will have 3 or for parts. My other stories are simpler concepts and so might be faster paced.**

**Keep voting on the poll since it will be closing in a few chapters and review because I would like more than 11.**

**Also anime that I just started watching that my brain was already think of Naruto crossovers for were:**

**Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance (Reminds me of the first Male Nin type of Naruto stories except with magic and the guy knows how to tease and flirt with girls!)**

**Tokyo Ghoul (It would be SO easy for me to throw Naruto in this, also another moment of my messed up mind is that EVERY episode makes me hungry even though its basically human looking monsters eating people with the main character being half ghoul. Lots off Gore and Censoring :))**

**Akuma no Riddle (A bunch of hot female assasins aiming for one target at a boarding school, but one assassin who has grown feelings for her female target. The fact that the girl knows she is a target and that the assassins are her classmates and that they know that she knows makes it more enteresting. Watch if you like Dangaronpa or if you like hot girls fighting)**

**That is all now REVIEW and VOTE ON THE POLL!**


End file.
